exactly similar
by RachelLittle201
Summary: AU: Brendan has a daughter and is soooo similar to him. This is her story and we see how Brendan is different with a daughter in his life. Brendan, Ste and other characters aren't seen until the second chapter. rated T (hope you guys like it). Don't own hollyoaks and don't own the characters accept Niamh lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This AU so some events may differ from the actual show, basically in this AU Brendan and Eileen's daughter Niamh never died and she takes more after her dad. Right this first chapter starts at the beginning of December 2010, was debating about whether or not to put this up so decided too. Done in the third person but centred on Niamh's thoughts and feelings. Some names of places have been made up. Enjoy.

Niamh usually woke up early it was something she always did, she blamed it on her messed up body clock, it's like her body was like set to wake up at six every morning and since she had started her "job" she needed to be up early. She had at been at this job a few months and boy did she enjoy it, she was a drug dealer. Oh course some people may find her job wrong and it is pretty much illegal but Niamh loved the thrill of it at sixteen she needed that kind of thrill in her life. Her family except one didn't know about her job her mum Eileen would freak out if she found out, Declan would try and lecture her and assert his man of the house routine even though he was two years younger than her and Padraig wouldn't understand what it meant. Her dad Brendan knew to an extent he had told her not to do the dangerous ones. She of course ignored this because she enjoyed the danger; she loved the action and the suspense. She was absolutely bonkers.

On this particular morning she woke and got dressed she shoved on her skinny jeans, her log sleeve top and a hoody. Her work phone buzzed and she grabbed it of her chest of draws. It was the guy that sent her to the places and supplied them he was the guy in charge his name was Patrick. The text read "Got you a job in England will give you the ferry ticket when you get here for your briefing, bring you passport" Niamh read through the text and smiled. She stuffed her personal phone and work in phone in to her pockets. She then grabbed her bag and swung it on to her back, she went in to the bathroom she looked in the mirror and got her brown hair in to a neat ponytail and then snuck out the house like she did most mornings.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She walked in to Patrick's house without knocking and went in to his living room. Patrick was sat in there on the floor surrounded by packets of heroin and cocaine. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Niamh always a pleasure to see you" said Patrick he stood up and grabbed one of the bags and put it in Niamh's hand. She got the bag of her back and put the bag of drug in the bag. "The guy you're delivering to wants you to deliver to this address, so you can get their easily, here's your ticket and here is some money for taxis, food and the ferry home, be back by tonight, with the money, understand" Niamh nodded at him.  
"Understood, I'll go book my taxi" said Niamh she took the money from out of Patricks hand and the ticket and the piece of paper of paper with the address on and at that she walked of and in to his kitchen. She booked her taxi then leant on the sink. She read the address it was an industrial estate, she loved this all the suspense and mystery of where she was going and it made her feel more excited that it was in England. Patrick came in to the kitchen and looked at her.  
"I forgot to mention he is a tough guy" said Patrick  
"You know me Patrick, it's nothing I can't handle" said Niamh. He smiled at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was getting of the ferry feeling a bit queasy it had been a rough sea but it had been an easy and good journey nobody bothered her while she kept her hood up probably people thought she was a yob, nobody searched her on her way in on to the ferry which surprised her shows how well England was secure, anyone could come over and nobody would bat an eyelid. This made her laugh to herself. She went through the crowd of people and flagged down the nearest taxi and got in the back taking her bag of her back and clutching it to her.  
"Where to love" asked the taxi. Niamh got the piece of paper out her pocket and looked at it again.  
"Markwell industrial estate" said Niamh politely taking her hood down.  
"Is that the one just outside of Blacon? Near Chester?" asked the taxi driver.  
"Yes there, thank you" said Niamh she sat back in her chair and read the names of the guy she was delivering to "Mr D Houston". She wondered why they hadn't got some of someone in England why send for it all the way from Ireland. She weren't complaining it meant she was getting paid and an adventure out of it. She sat silently in the taxi for a while looking at the fields and the scenery. The taxi driver drove them in to the industrial estate and stopped.  
"That'll £20 please" said the driver, she gave him the money and got out the car. The taxi drove away and she stood there putting her hood up and her bag back on her back. She then walked in the building. It looked disused like no one had there in years. She stood there her heart pumping with excitement and nerves she always got like this when she was delivering the drugs because the whole the thing was so bad and illegal it gave her thrill. She was mental everyone always told her that or they would tell she was too much like Brendan. She always took that as compliment she always had. It meant she were strong and not weak. She wished he had stuck around in Ireland or at least took her with him but he left and she hadn't seen him in about 4 months.

A guy came in the door opposite her and stood there looking at her.  
"Am I right to believe I am addressing Mr D Houston" said Niamh loudly making her voice echo around the room.  
"Yes I am Danny Houston, am I at a pleasure to find out your name" said Danny coming closer to her in a forced sweet voice which put her hair on the back of her neck stand up.  
"You don't need to know my name, I got your drugs, give me the money first" said Niamh. Danny started laughing a cold laugh.  
"I don't think so love, you see, I don't do deals with nameless people, bad for my image" said Danny. Niamh scoffed at what he said about his image.  
"Don't call me love, my name is Niamh Brady, now are we doing this deal, I've got things to do today" said Niamh getting impatient with the situation. He was eyeing her up and down smirking.  
"Oh this is fantastic!" said Danny, he walked closer to her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the feedback and follows it is much appreciated hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it's taken ages was at a birthday party all weekend. This chapter is shorter than the last. Still good to read.

Niamh stood her ground and back away as he advanced on her.  
"What's fantastic?" asked Niamh looking around the room planning her escape on the spot.  
"You're dad Brendan is a friend of mine, well I say friend I mean associate" said Danny he grabbed her arms and held tight, she struggled against his grip.  
"Get of me! Is that you do to all your associates' daughters?" said Niamh loudly her voice echoed again. She got out of his grip and got her bag of her back. She rummaged through the bag and got a knife out she pointed it at him "put your money on the floor and I'll give you the drugs, taking you still want them" he started laughing again which put her on edge. Danny lunged at her nearly knocking her over. She dropped the knife and he kicked it across the room. He then held her still. She kicked him but he didn't let go or loosen his grip.  
"Idle threats Brady, Idle threats" said Danny he got some rope, held her to the floor painfully but she didn't make that obvious because showing pain was a weakness that wasn't the best idea to show him. He started to tie her wrists together Niamh laughed at this thinking about how it easy was to break free. For a hard man he was clueless, very clueless to her. Niamh then struggled against the roped and broke free easily and got up of the floor.  
"Ropes to tie me up really mate? You are an amateur" snapped Niamh. He grabbed her and held her arms behind her back in a tight grip.

"Oi Houston!" shouted a very familiar voice. Danny chucked her across the room, she skidded across the floor and she stopped skidding just before she hit the wall. Her ankle throbbed angrily but she ignored it pain weren't important she was too busy watching the action. She watched Brendan lay in to Danny, Danny was fighting back but he was weak. He had a friend with him who was smirking in the door way. She loved seeing Brendan like this showed he was human and not the monster everyone seemed to make out he was. His friend went over to Niamh and knelt down next to her.  
"Who are you?" asked Niamh her voice still strong even though she was in pain.  
"I'm Warren Fox, are you hurt?" said Warren.  
"Not really just my ankle is killing me but it's probably nothing" said Niamh. She winced as soon as she tried to move it. She grew impatient as they continued fighting. The pain getting worse  
"Brendan stop now" said Warren loudly it did nothing they both laid in to each other. Brendan stepped back and Danny looked at him.  
"Wow look how weak you are? Maybe I'll pay your friend a visit after all, you know your precious little friend" said Danny, this set Brendan off and he beat him up more intensely until he stopped moving completely. Niamh watched this in complete awe of what was happening. Warren ran over and pulled Brendan off him. Niamh watched as Warren pronounced him dead well it weren't rocket science to see he was dead. Niamh could see he weren't breathing for one. She gasped as pain shot through her ankle.

Brendan ran over to her his eyes bright his face full of concern.  
"My ankle hurts dad" said Niamh her voice finally breaking and the pain shot through her ankle stronger and more painful.  
"Okay I'll get you to hospital angel, Foxy can you clean up this mess, I'll owe you" said Brendan.  
"I don't need a hospital and I had everything under control" said Niamh standing up and trying to walk away but her ankle killed as soon as weight was put on it. She cried out involuntary she stumbled and Brendan caught her and the lifted her up in to his arms.  
"Whatever you say, looks like you have everything under control when he's holding you against you will" said Brendan smiling down Niamh. She knew he would find it funny for now but she knew later on she was going to get a lecture.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh and Brendan were leaving the hospital it weren't broken but badly twisted, Brendan stayed quiet most of the time she had been in hospital. They got in to the car and Brendan started to drive them back to his.  
"We'll tell Chez and my mum, I tripped up in the village and I was coming to stay for good" said Niamh.  
"Niamh Florence Eileen Brady, you are an awkward daughter, however I love you to pieces, so stay as long as you like just stop dealing" said Brendan.  
"You know what that makes you such a hypocrite" snapped Niamh  
"How does it, I don't do drug dealing" snapped Brendan back.  
"Oh yeah I remember you are the drug dealer that sends people out" said Niamh sarcastically.  
"All we need is a sleep and we'll feel better again" said Brendan quietly. Niamh however how much she denied it to herself and other people. She was still knackered and didn't want to talk about the drug dealing going on.

TBC

A/N: Some Niamh and Brendan talking and Ste in the next chapter so watch this space.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: glad people are enjoying this story. I am having fun writing this saw the soap awards go Emmett and Kieran. Enjoy. (Sorry it's taken so long as doing coursework and unfortunately that takes priority)

Brendan let them both in to the flat. Niamh walked in slowly taking in her surroundings it looked nice, obviously Aunty Cheryl who had decorated the flat. She sat down on the sofa and sat back making herself comfortable the place smelt homely. Brendan sat down on the sofa next to her.  
"Is Aunty Cheryl around?" asked Niamh looking around the room like she was going to jump out of nowhere.  
"No she's working all evening and then going on a night out so crashing somewhere else tonight, so is Lynsey they'll be thrilled to see you" said Brendan she smiled to herself.  
"Aunty Lynsey's here too, sweet, so can I stay for good" asked Niamh. Brendan looked at her then wrapped his arm round her shoulders. She leant automatically into his chest swinging her legs up on to the sofa carefully making herself comfy.  
"What about college?" asked Brendan, Niamh groaned she'd not mentioned to him yet that she had been kicked out of college. It weren't her fault it was the tutors calling Eve all the time. She had gone for one and held the tutors head over the register and had shouted "Niamh!"  
"I got kicked out because the people that work there can't read" said Niamh huffily as she was thinking about. Then she remembered she couldn't go back. Patrick would actually kill her for not bringing the money back or would expect a stupid amount of money for her to him "can't go back anyway, boss will kill me"  
"Fine then stay, I would love you stay, I'll talk to your ma and will tell her you've decided to move here" said Brendan. Niamh smiled at him and then did a long massive yawn. She then felt her eyes droop as she fell to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh woke up the next morning, Brendan was no longer there and there was a quilt laid out over her. She sat herself up and swung her legs off the sofa. Her ankle twinged as she got up and walked in to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and put it on to boil. She took in more of her surroundings. It was a nice little flat house thing. It confused her because it had stairs going upstairs to some bedrooms and a bathroom but it was next to another flat and was above someone else's place. The door opened loudly and Lynsey and Cheryl walked in.  
"Hey Aunty Cheryl, Aunty Lynsey, was it a good night" said Niamh. Both of them looked at her as spoke. Cheryl looked her.  
"Niamh" squealed Cheryl excited she ran over to her and chucked her arms round her. Niamh hugged her back tightly. Cheryl backed away and Lynsey then hugged her tightly. She weren't really her aunt but she might as well be. She saw a lot of her growing up. She hugged Lynsey back tighter not wanting to let go. Soon they broke apart and they were all sat at the table with a cup of tea except Niamh who had coffee.  
"How long are you staying?" asked Lynsey smiling at her.  
"I am staying full time" said Niamh.  
"That'll be great, and then the women defiantly out number Brendan, he'll be turning gay soon" said Cheryl. Niamh choked on her coffee at that. She knew a lot about that side of Brendan. In fact he was gay but nobody knew except him and her. Oh and also Macca. It had been an accident that she had found out. She had walked in Macca and Brendan doing the deed. Which as she thought meant she should be intense therapy after seeing that. It made her wonder who this special little friend he was referring to. She made it her mission to find out by the end of the day.  
"Yeah it's going to be fun" said Niamh.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in the SU bar watching people move around behind the bar Brendan walked up to her.  
"We own this tiny bit of this place but only till our place is fixed, there was a fire recently" said Brendan. Niamh stared at him in shock.  
"Was anybody hurt in the fire" asked Niamh looking at her dad with a mixture of confusion and concern.  
"Yeah Malachy and Steph friends of Cheryl's died" said Brendan. She looked at him and nodded. A scrawny man in a chez chez jumper walked in. He took of his jacket which was over his jumper and dumped it on the bar. Niamh looked at him and back to Brendan. His face had lightened up a tad which she only noticed as she knew him more than anyone. His face went back cold again.  
"Morning Steven, this is my daughter Niamh, Niamh this is my barman Steven" said Brendan.  
"It's Ste" said Ste. Brendan shook his head. Niamh smiled as he watched Ste get to work.  
"You know how much you love being called Steven" said Brendan winking at him. Ste play shoved him.  
"Shut up" said Ste in a playful voice. Niamh watched this shock he hadn't seen him like this before not even with her mother. It was weird but she couldn't tell if it was flirting or banter. Something about it though was fishy. His attitude and mood was high for the rest of the day. She didn't get much time to talk to either of them because they were too busy flirting. She pinned it down on flirting. Was Ste Brendan's little friend? Something about Ste body language told her he was angry at Brendan even hated him but his heart was telling him otherwise. Niamh was very perceptive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh walked outside of the SU bar and answered the phone.  
"Hey Niamh, right listen I respect your decision to stay with you dad and I love you regardless, but what do you want doing with your clothed" asked Eileen on the end of the phone.  
"Thank you mum, could you send it all over please" said Niamh.  
"Of course I will love okay speak to you later, love you, bye" said Eileen. Niamh was about to say bye but she hung up. She went back inside Brendan and Ste were nowhere to be seen.

XOXOXOXO

She walked in to the flat. The door was open meaning someone was inside, she went through to Brendan's room. She opened the door and walked in.  
"Thanks for leaving me on my lonesome, oh" said Niamh. Her eyes clamped on Ste who had just tried to bury himself under the covers. She could see his chest was bare. Brendan chest was bare too thank god they had covers over there torsos. She goggled at them.

TBC

A/N: Hope you enjoyed watch this space.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is just plain Niamh and Brendan father/daughter fun, Niamh building friendships and Christmas shopping. (Sorry it's taken so long but been doing stuff in the real world)

Niamh walked out the room quickly, shutting the door behind her and stood in the kitchen. She giggled quietly as she thought about it. Brendan and Ste came out the room fully clothed soon afterwards.  
"Before you say anything dad, I am not going to say anything or tell anyone about you and Ste, but don't try and deny it to me" said Niamh looking at the both sharply. Brendan hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you Niamh" said Brendan. He backed away and Niamh looked at Ste who was creeping towards the front door slowly.  
"See you later Ste" said Niamh he nodded at them awkwardly and left the room. She looked at her dad. "So is he your special little friend?"

He nodded at her and then sat at the table in the kitchen. Niamh sat opposite him.  
"Yeah he's my special little friend, found out Danny killed someone who I had like you know" said Brendan Niamh nodded he wasn't comfortable with his sexuality and it weren't Niamh's place to push him too. All she did was listen to him when he was ready. "Vinnie, made it look like an accident, told me to kill Warren and I refused, murdering isn't my type of style, so I teamed up with Warren to bring him down, he signed over his half of the club to Foxy and got away, then he vanished for a while which was odd to us, so we tracked him down, that's when we found you" Brendan did his hand twitch the thing he did when he was nervous. Niamh grabbed the hand and held it.  
"You came at the right time, thank you" said Niamh quietly.  
"No need to thank me, I weren't going to just stand there and watch him manhandle you, funny thing is I didn't recognise you straight away, not until I got a glimpse of your face" said Brendan chuckling at there.  
"No I mean for letting me stay and being like so calm about the drug dealing" said Niamh.  
"I wanted to bring you with me in the first place but you mam wouldn't let me so had to go alone" said Brendan smiling at her. Niamh smiled at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next few weeks all Niamh did was explore the village and sit in the SU bar talking to Ste. She was becoming very firm friends with Ste even though Brendan would change his attitude towards him in a matter of seconds and some days he completely ignored him. She tried talking to Brendan about it but he would change the subject and she felt it weren't her place to push the issue. Now it was coming up towards Christmas meaning everywhere in the village was decorated for Christmas. She was behind the bar at the SU bar talking to Ste. Brendan was watching them talk he was ignoring Ste that day.  
"Seen the Christmas lights at that shop in town, man it was over board" said Ste. Niamh shook her head.  
"No, not been around town yet" said Niamh. She rarely went shopping hated the crowds and hearing people's pointless conversations about trivial stuff.  
"Why ever not?" asked Ste giving her a mock shocked face.  
"Cos I am not a typical girl and don't like shopping that much saying that need to go to town, Christmas shopping to do" said Niamh. She turned round and looked at Brendan with her big brown eye. She loved giving her the eyes when she did it as a child she could get anything she wanted.  
"What you giving me the eyes for?" asked Brendan. He looked like he was trying to stop himself smiling.  
"Can me and Ste go to town, got some Christmas shopping to do, I'll bring him back for later, it's dead in here anyway" said Niamh. She carried on giving him the eyes. She saw him break and a smile came on his face.  
"Fine then, be good, here have two hundred" said Brendan he gave her money and she hugged him in  
"Thank you dad" said Niamh Ste nodded in thanks knowing he would be ignored anyway. She walked out of the door with Ste.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh and Ste walked down the street in town. Niamh was carrying a lot shopping bags and so was Ste but they were mostly Niamh' stuff he was carrying. They walked in to a café and sat down at some comfy seats. Ste got back up and went back to the counter. She had fun shopping with Ste. She had got her mum some nice perfume and a mug with "world's best mum" on it, got her dad some spray, a track suit which Ste suggested because it was something he never wears and it would make him laugh and a male necklace with N, D, P engraved on to the circle which it was attached to. She got Declan a guitar at 13 he'll love it and Padraig a drum kit, since he had been 3 he had been drumming on stuff and carried on now at age six he would love it. She got Cheryl a top and a cup with "c'est la vie" on because she knew it was her favourite song.

She got Lynsey a board game of operation. She hadn't lost her mind it was an in joke with them. When Niamh was 14, Declan was 10 and Padraig was 4 they were at a family party they were in the front room playing operation. Lynsey came in and started to play with them. Soon Padraig had fallen asleep and Declan got bored. So it had just been Lynsey and Niamh playing the game. They were joking about Niamh never becoming a nurse because she got bored and put the heart in the liver place. She chuckled to herself thinking about it. Last but not least she got Ste a Christmas card and a jumper a cliché but she liked it and knew he would too. Ste came back to the table and sat down placing a latte in front of Niamh.  
"Thank you, how much do I owe you" said Niamh.  
"Shut up, you don't owe me owt, been so much fun today" said Ste. Niamh nodded and smiled contently.  
"Promise me something Ste as my best friend and that" said Niamh. She thought about her next sentence carefully as he nodded "right, no matter how my dad is a dick you and ignores you, you don't get angry with me and fall out with me" He nodded again.  
"Promise, left that all now, I asked him on a date and he came but he bailed on me, sticking to Rea" said Ste. Niamh shook her head at Ste she knew how it worked far too well.  
"I wouldn't be with Rea personally if I was in your situation, you know with like being confused about your sexuality and being with Brendan" said Niamh in a whisper giving the best advice she could give without pushing the issue. Ste looked at her sadly "I didn't mean to upset you"  
"You haven't just I know your right" said Ste sadly. She didn't want to him to be upset. "After we've had these, let's go home shopped out me" said Niamh. He smiled at her and laughed to himself as she put three sugars in her coffee.  
"Sounds like a plan, you know you're so much like your dad in most aspects but not in certain ones, that's what I like about you" said Ste smiling.

TBC

A/N: the next chapter starts Christmas eve 2010. Just to stop confusion for when it is started and done. Hope you like this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey everyone, hope people liked my last chapter. This chapter is long so that is why it has taken longer. It's full of family Christmas Eve fun and a bit of character adding to Niamh. Enjoy.

It was Christmas Eve and Niamh was back in Ireland with Brendan and Cheryl. Lynsey was spending it with her family. They had been there for like a week and to begin with it was awkward between Brendan and Eileen and it had rubbed off on them all. Soon it mellowed out so it weren't awkward anymore and they acted like a proper family minus Brendan and Eileen sleeping separately and not being together. Niamh didn't go out much on her own and when she did she would keep looking over her shoulder making sure Patrick wasn't following her. She hadn't seen him which she was unsure about. He wouldn't give up on that kind of money so he was either planning something or had no idea she back in Ireland for the Christmas week. She put the thoughts of Patrick at the back of her mind and focused on having a good time. The house was full of people and things going on.

She was in her room with Padraig and great nana Flo, Niamh and Padraig were sharing a double air bed and Nana Flo was on the bed after a lot of persuading. On the day they arrived they discussed the sleeping arrangements great nana Flo had insisted that Niamh slept on the bed as it was her room but Niamh thought it was best great nana Flo to be on the bed and not on the floor. Finally after arguments and idle threats of leaving she agreed to sleep on the bed. Brendan was in Padraig's room with Cheryl. Declan and Eileen were in their own rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was in her room wrapping up presents so far she had wrapped up Declan's, Padraig's, Eileen's, Brendan and great nana Flo. She had bought great nana Flo's present over there it was an ashtray with a lepricorns hat on it. She had told them to leave the room for a little bit while she wrapped the presents. She heard the front door open and close downstairs. She frowned that was strange she thought everyone was in maybe Cheryl popped out to get some more wine or gone to granddad Seamus again. Cheryl had popped in to see him every day since being back in Ireland. She carried on with her wrapping and wrapped up Cheryl's presents and put them on the pile of wrapped gifts. She then finally finished her wrapping and put all the presents in a big bag and carried it down stairs. Nobody was in the living room meaning they were all in the kitchen or upstairs. Under the Christmas tree was a name and a pile of presents. She put all the presents on each person's pile. She then took a peek at her pile it seemed quiet big. She then went back to her bedroom and laid out on the air bed. She got her phone out her pocket. She sent a quick text to Ste.

N: Hey, how is your Christmas eve going? x  
S: Hey it's going okay, the kids are hyper as usual meaning I won't sleep tonight how is yours going? :) x  
N: I know kids get like that I remember when our Pad was Leah's age lol, just think soon you can open my present ;) my Christmas eve is going well, sat in my room after wrapping all my presents, I think the rest of the adults are down stairs and the boys are in their room. Good fun. X

Someone opened the door suddenly making her jump as her mind was in her phone waiting for Ste to text back. She stood up to find granddad Seamus stood in her doorway. He was smiling at her in a certain way which made her uncomfortable it always had.  
"I was starting to think you were avoiding me" said Seamus. It was partly true because she hated how he would talk down to her dad and hated it when he called him Brenda it was so unneeded. The horrible thing was he did the sly comments under his breath so no one would hear him. She heard all the time and she stuck up for him and ended up in so many arguments with him in the past but he always seemed to win because in Cheryl's eyes he could do no wrong. She didn't hate him she had no reason to like hate him but they didn't get on sometimes.  
"No course not granddad, so what brings you here?" said Niamh putting on a realistic fake smile.  
"I came to see my amazing grand children of course, where are the boys" said Seamus looking round her room.  
"Go down stairs and I'll bring them down to you" said Niamh. He made his way downstairs. She walked out the room and knocked on Declan's door. Making a point by knocking loudly, he couldn't just walk in to her room he could be naked for all he knew, Declan opened his door.  
"Oh hey Niamh, what do you want" said Declan.  
"Come down stairs Granddad Seamus has come over to see us, you to Pad" said Niamh Declan nodded, left the room and went downstairs quickly "Come on Pad". She went in the room and he was sat on the bed pouting.  
"Make me" said Pad. Niamh ran over to him scooped him up in her arms as a six year he was very to pick up and chuck around. She had added extra with being tall.  
"Okay, I am making you" giggled Niamh. She then chucked him over her shoulder. He giggled lots and was hitting his back with his small hands. He squealed as she ran down the stairs and in to the living room where they all gathered. She set Pad on the chair.

XOXOXOXOXOX

They were all sat around in the living room, Brendan and Seamus were drinking Whiskey, Cheryl and Lynsey were drinking wine, Niamh was on cider and the boys were drinking Pepsi. There were lots of conversations going on. Eileen and Declan were talking about 90's cartoons, Brendan, Niamh and Pad were talking about the sleeping arrangements and Great nana Flo, Granddad Seamus and Cheryl were talking about the club and were reminiscing.  
"Can I have a bath before I go to bed please?" asked Pad suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Niamh looked at the clock on her phone it was ten at night. She had a text from Ste which she decided she was going to read and reply to later he was probably too busy being Santa to do anything anyway.  
"Sure love, Declan go to bed" said Eileen. Declan said good night to everyone and went up to bed, everyone started talking again and Pad got up. Brendan looked at Niamh and got her attention by coughing a certain way.  
"Go up with Padraig while he has his bath and keep an eye on the boys while upstairs" mouthed Brendan he looked stiff again and anxious.

Niamh nodded and got up. She chucked him over her shoulder again.  
"Come on you, let's get you clean, Santa doesn't deliver presents to smelly people" said Niamh crinkling her nose, she then carried him upstairs. She then went in to the bathroom and put him back on to his feet. She put the water on and he got out his clothes. Soon the bath was full enough of water and bubble bath. He got in and sank in to the bath contently.  
"Right Pad I am just outside the door, okay, oh and don't be too long or you'll turn in to a raisin" said Niamh she smiled at him and went in to the corridor. She sat outside the door. She always did this was when granddad Seamus was around. Brendan always made her follow the boys around and he never told her why. She just stuck to them both like glue. Always had, she went in to the bathroom. Pad was half asleep. She sighed and poked him.  
"Have you done everything?" Asked Niamh fondly, he nodded and she held a towel out for him to wrap up in. He got out and she wrapped him up in the towel. She then got him in to his PJ's and walked him through to their room at the moment. She tucked him in to bed and sat there at the edge of the blow up mattress quietly as great nana Flo was in bed asleep. He fell to sleep instantly. She went back down stairs silently and went in to the living room. Brendan was the only one awake now. She grabbed her half drank glass of cider and sat down next to him. He seemed a bit stiff still.  
"Are you okay dad" asked Niamh leaning on him.  
"Yeah, just weren't expecting him to come today" said Brendan.  
"I know at least he's gone now" said Niamh smiling to herself.  
"True, which is good, however he's invited to a party for new years" said Brendan.  
"Tell him we can't cos I have plans for new years" said Niamh. She checked her phone and read a text of Ste's.

S: The kids are finally in bed so that's me off, Nighty night Niamh glad you are having a good time, missing you. :) x  
N: Night Ste, get all the sleep you can they'll have you up at four in the morning, miss you to. :D x

She sat up and smiled at Brendan.  
"Texting Steven I see" said Brendan looking at her with his head cocked to one side.  
"Yes I am, he's my best friend" said Niamh. She had missed him while being back in Ireland so they text each non-stop and talked on the phone twice. Brendan looked at her and didn't say anything. She got up. "Night Dad", he got up to and hugged her. She hugged back and then went to bed.

TBC

Next chapter; Christmas day and them going back to Hollyoaks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks for the reviews much appreciated :) This chapter is also long so this is why it has taken long.

Niamh was woken early by Padraig tapping on her shoulder excitedly she woke up and sat up. She looked around the room, great nana Flo was sat up in bed and Padraig was just leaving the room.  
"Merry Christmas" said Niamh getting up.  
"Merry Christmas cherub" said great nana Flo. Niamh grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom. She got in to clothes and brushed her hair neatly down her back. She then went back in to her room and dropped her night clothes on the blow up bed. She then went down stairs and in to the living room everyone was awake looking tired except Padraig who was full of energy. Everyone wished each other merry Christmas and sat down. Niamh was in between Brendan and Declan. Padraig was sat on the other sofa with Nana Flo and Cheryl and Eileen was sat on the arm chair.

A Christmas tradition was to have people open their present's one at time starting with the youngest. So Padraig was first to open his presents everyone watched as Padraig opened his presents. He seemed to like all the toys he had got but when he opened the drum set Niamh bought him he squealed and hugged her.  
"Thank you Niamh" said Padraig. She hugged him back and he broke away and sat back down again smiling. It was Declan's turn now Eileen gave him his presents. He got a lot of sprays and body wash of Brendan.  
"Are you trying to say something da?" asked Declan jokily looking at Brendan.  
"I am not saying a word" said Brendan smirking. he then opened some more presents and then finally he opened Niamh's present. He loved it and turned round to look at Niamh.  
"Thanks Niamh, it's awesome" said Declan.  
"Your welcome, I knew you would like it" said Niamh putting her hand on Declan's shoulders. He carried on unwrapping and soon he was done.

Soon it was Niamh's turn; Eileen popped the pile of presents on her knee. The top present was from Brendan she recognised the handwriting she opened it and it was a box of chocolates and an N necklace.  
"Thank you da" said Niamh smiling at it, she went to put it on but Brendan put it on for her. She then opened the next one it was from Eileen and it was a hoody. She smiled and nodded at Eileen. She then opened the next present it was from great nana Flo she had got her a make-up bag she opened it. There was some make up items in there she smiled.  
"Thank you great nana Flo" said Niamh. She opened the next one it was from the boys they had got her bath set. She smiled at them. She frowned as she noticed she had two more presents on her pile. She recognised the hand writing on both though. It was Ste's handwriting. She opened the top one it was another box of chocolates and a girls aloud CD she giggled, she always picked on him for his obsession with Cheryl Cole. There was a card on the box of chocolates she opened it.

To Niamh

Merry Christmas, I hope these arrived on time. If not you can chuck stuff at me.

Love Ste xxx

She giggled again and smiled that was so typical Ste. She opened the next present it was a scarf and hat in one. Another card fell out she opened that one.

To Niamh

Merry Christmas

Love Leah and Lucas.

She smiled there was a squiggle next Leah and Lucas's name. She had finally finished and she sat back on the sofa again.  
"Who were the last two from?" asked Eileen. She turned her head round to look at her.  
"My best friend Ste and his kids" said Niamh smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They had all just had Christmas dinner and everyone had taken themselves away. Brendan had taken the boys out with their skate boards and Cheryl and Eileen had gone out to see Seamus. Niamh was sat in the sitting room with great nana Flo who was asleep in the arm chair she had had a lot to drink over the morning and over the Christmas dinner, she did this every Christmas. Niamh was enjoying this Christmas last Christmas had been too forced for her that was when Brendan was pretending to be okay and happily married but it wasn't like that.

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket she got it out. Ste's name flashed on the screen. She smiled and answered the phone.  
"Hello" said Niamh  
"Hey Merry Christmas" said Ste she could hear in his voice that he was smiling.  
"Merry Christmas, I was just about to text you, thanks for the presents, I love it" said Niamh.  
"Your welcome thanks for the jumper and the kids presents much appreciated, when are you back?" said Ste. She could hear the Amy and the kids in the background.  
"I am back the day after Boxing Day, are you missing me that much?" said Niamh in a joking voice.  
"Yeah, I am actually" said Ste she smiled at this. Knowing he was missing her as much as she was missing him. She was sure Brendan was missing him too. Every time he noticed her texting he would ask if it was Ste then ask about him in general but if the others were around he made out he weren't so bothered.  
"I am missing you too, not long, eh, so did you do what we agreed?" asked Niamh.  
"No I haven't, decided against it" said Ste. This annoyed Niamh greatly they had agreed that he would end it with Rea before someone got hurt. She didn't want to see Ste get hurt and if it carried on she knew it would end up in tears, it weren't healthy for either of them. Great nana Flo grunted awake.  
"Ste I'll text you and ring you back later, bye" said Niamh  
"Okay cya bye" said Ste. She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. Great nana Flo looked at Niamh.  
"I am going to hell Niamh" slurred great nana Flo. Niamh went over to her and sat on the arm of the chair.  
"No you're not great nana Flo, you're an amazing person" said Niamh putting her arm round great nana Flo's frail shoulders.  
"I am not amazing, I let it happen, I let an innocent child get hurt" said Great nana Flo the tears flowing down her face. Niamh frowned, not having a clue what she was on about. Before she could ask more, great nana Flo fell back to sleep. She weren't going to press the issue even though it was burning her curiosity. No point pressing it anyway because she knew the moment she wakes up again she will have forgotten what she had said and just have a fag. She left it at that and started to text Ste again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

For the rest of Christmas day she wondered around the house. She ended up sat in the living room again sat with Padraig. Soon night time came and they were all sat around chilling out. Padraig was sat next Niamh he was nodding off.  
"What you doing now in Hollyoaks? Are you back at college or do you have a job?" Asked Eileen, Niamh looked at her.  
"They are opening a college in September so going to there and in the mean time I am helping dad out in the club and babysitting" said Niamh.  
"Good as long as you're doing something useful" said Eileen. Padraig head lolled on to Niamh's arm. She looked at him and smiled fondly. Pulled him on to her lap and cradled him, he moaned.  
"Shh, shh" soothed Niamh rubbing his back. He went back to sleep and she rubbed his back and got up carefully.  
"I am taking myself and this one to bed, merry Christmas everyone" said Niamh and that she carried Padraig upstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She spent Boxing Day persuading Eileen to let the boys visit her, Cheryl and Brendan sometime. Eileen only said she would think about it. This seemed to mean no, like her mind was already made up.

Soon enough they were on their way home. On the way home they stayed together talking about how much of a nice time it had been. Soon they were back in Hollyoaks which Niamh was glad about this was more like her home now. She got out the car and grabbed her suitcase. Then before she knew it she had a child clinging to leg. She looked down to see Leah she laughed as she moved easily with Leah attached to her legs. Ste came running over pushing Lucas in the pushchair.  
"Come on Leah get off, Niamh's had a long journey" said Ste. She did as they she was told. Ste hugged Niamh and she hugged back.  
"We'll catch up later, right now I need an appointment with my bed" said Niamh smiling at him. She then grabbed her suitcase and went up to the flat.

TBC

Next chapter; Niamh and Brendan save Ste from a dodgy deal and Niamh finds out some interesting information about Rea. So keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope people enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter Niamh and Brendan save Ste from a dodgy deal and Niamh finds out some important information about Rea. (Chapter starts in January 2011)

Niamh was sat on a chair in the SU bar while Ste was clearing up. He seemed a bit on edge. He had been like it since he walked in, he kept ignoring his phone and answering then hanging up it was like he was avoiding someone. It made her wonder if Ste and Brendan had an argument recently and it was Brendan he was avoiding. She knew how possessive Brendan could get if he wasn't getting his own way.  
"Is everything alright Ste?" asked Niamh looking at him cocking her head to the side.  
"Why wouldn't it be?" said Ste even his voice sounded tense, someone rang him again and he answered it then hung up. Brendan walked in frowning at Ste. So that excluded him out of the list of who was ringing Ste. He frowned and looked from Ste to Niamh and back again.  
"Who are you avoiding Steven?" asked Brendan.  
"Non of your business" snapped Ste.  
"I'll be the judge of that" said Brendan. Niamh got up at this and stood next to Brendan feeling concerned for Ste. Brendan snatched his phone of him. Niamh then took it off Brendan and flipped it up to look at his missed calls. It was from Warren a lot of miss calls of Warren.

She then looked at him and saw a massive package in his pocket. She handed his phone for Brendan to look at.  
"What's he getting you to do?" asked Niamh looking at him carefully had no right putting him in danger. Even though she didn't know what he wanted him do. She could sense it was dangerous. He shook his head and looked down snatching his phone back of Brendan. Brendan then pinned him to the bar quickly. Niamh went over touching Brendan's hands trying to loosen his grip.  
"Dad! You're doing this to the wrong person, get of him" said Niamh loudly. Brendan let go at that and backed away. Niamh sighed and looked at Ste.  
"He's getting me to deliver this to someone in the middle of nowhere" said Ste  
"I'll do that for you" said Niamh and Brendan together. They then frowned at each other.  
"No Niamh you can't do it" said Brendan crossing him arms looking at her.  
"Yes I can, it's easy give them the package, ask them questions, give the answers to Ste so when he gets question by Warren he won't get done in, everybody wins" said Niamh.  
"Your still not doing it!" said Brendan. Niamh shook her head.  
"Yes I am, you can trust me to do this right! I am doing it" said Niamh.  
"I am doing it, so then I can find out what he's up to and pretend to be him" said Brendan. Niamh stood there and glared at him. Then she thought about it, that even though she wouldn't tell him was a good idea. Ste gave the package to Brendan swiftly. "Fine then whatever" said Niamh huffily. Brendan and Ste sniggered at her. She rolled her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in the flat feeling useless. She hated feeling like this; she couldn't be at Ste's because it would make Warren suspicious. She had promised Brendan not to follow him. So she just sat there. She wished he would stop treating her like a child she was sixteen and she had 98% success rate on drug deals. Saying that the only reason them two deals went wrong was out of her control. They had both gone wrong for the same reason; they heard the name Brady and had a grudge against Brendan and both times she had to be rescued because they were always too strong and scary to find back to. Even though she needed the rescuing, she hated it. She didn't want to be as a typical girl that can't defend herself. She defiantly could do that. She would get the over the top hard men that would end up scared of her by the end of the deal. Then there were the ones that always made her laugh. The ones that didn't know what day it was because they were soon high already. They would give her the right amount of money then it would take them an age to get the drug of her and fall over. Her phone buzzed bringing her out her thoughts. She read the text it was Ste.

S: Is Brendan back yet? X  
N: No he isn't… Why? X  
S: Warren's been over and Brendan was texting me the answers, I thought he would be home by now. X  
N: Well he's probably on his way home. Don't worry about anything. Everything is okay. X

The front door opened and Brendan walked in. Niamh put her phone in her pocket and watched as Brendan took his coat of and put it on the back on the sofa. He then sat down at the opposite end of the sofa to Niamh.  
"How did it go?" Asked Niamh  
"Well Niamh, the guy told me quite a lot actually, his names Kyle Ryder" said Brendan, that name rang a bell. His name had been in the paper for being suspected for killing someone.  
"Saw him in the paper, he killed someone didn't he?" asked Niamh.  
"Suspected for killing someone, he thinks it was Theresa McQueen that killed them" said Brendan. Niamh snorted and started laughing. Theresa McQueen couldn't kill a fly let alone kill a person she was too ditzy probably doesn't know how to use a gun.  
"No she didn't, she's covering up for someone" said Niamh she scooted closer to Brendan.  
"Yeah, it's obvious Warren did it, so then I can prove it and get him out my face once and for all" said Brendan. Niamh smiled at this.  
"Is he still giving you snide remarks about Danny?" asked Niamh lowering her voice at that.  
"Yeah, he knows too much" said Brendan.

Niamh sat back and sighed.  
"Can I do some deals, you know for you?" asked Niamh. She really wanted to in that part of her life again. She missed the whole thing, the drug dealing; the fun of adventure.  
"No, it's not your thing!" said Brendan, Niamh rolled her eyes.  
"Yes it is my thing; you know I am good at it when they are not psychos that are wanting revenge on you, I know if it the aggressive ones to take a knife out, makes them scared, for the ones drugged out their brains you are patient with them until the deal is done and the silent type just do it and your done, it's easy" said Niamh looking at him "plus I think I'll be better at it than the yank, he's such a weed, too busy smarming up to that dead girls sister" Brendan looked at her opened mouthed. It was funny to Niamh to see Brendan lost for word.  
"Her name was India, good thing I was in Ireland that week, fine then you can do my deals but you'll be doing them with Douglas, not on your own" said Brendan. Niamh smiled it was better than nothing and with Doug was it was like doing it alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next few days she avoided the flat as much as possible because she knew Ste was over. She wasn't getting involved but she didn't approve of it at all, not while Ste was with someone. So she spent most the time wondering the village. She walked to Ste's flat because she was due to babysit Leah and Lucas. She knocked on the door and Amy let her in.  
"Hey, come in" said Amy. Niamh walked in and sat down at the table. Amy sat with her and pushed a cup of coffee in her direction.  
"Thank you Amy" said Niamh she took a sip out of it "you know how I like it" She frowned at her confused she had barely spoke to Amy let alone drink coffee with her. She was always dashing out with Ste and Rea when she came to babysit.  
"We need to talk, it's about Ste and Brendan, are they still sleeping together? When the last time they slept together? Do they use protection?" asked Amy all at once looking at her. Niamh did a double take how did she expect her to know all that information. She didn't sit in the room and take notes. She liked to avoid it at all cost. She defiantly didn't ask him about it. She took a sip and chocked on the coffee imagining her asking Brendan if he used protection.  
"Well I think you were best asking my dad and Ste these questions not me" said Niamh.  
"It's important, Rea's pregnant" said Amy.

TBC

Next Chapter: Niamh gets caught up in some Ste and Brendan drama.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am glad people sticking with it and following still. I get a big smile when I see I have an extra follower. I am weird lol. Anyway this chapter Niamh gets caught up in Ste and Brendan drama big time. Sorry this is dead late got dragged in to a scout camp and as a scout leader I was needed. Hope you enjoy.

Niamh sat there silently taking in what Amy had just said. Well that was awkward if that was true that meant Ste had to stand by Rea and step up. Be in a relationship with a woman and live his life as a lie. She didn't want him to live like that but it seemed the right thing to do. She shook her head. She knew it would all end badly.  
"It's best you talk to them about it" said Niamh, she were going to step even further back. She didn't want involved in their drama but she knew she would be dragged in to it one way or another. Amy looked at her and frowned at her.  
"Okay, I'll leave you to watch the kids, we'll be back at the same time as usual or maybe a bit later" said Amy. She then left the house leaving Niamh there. Leah was watching TV and Lucas was having a nap in his room. Niamh picked up the baby monitor which was on the side in the kitchen and sat down. She then sat down next to Leah.  
"Hello princess" said Niamh, Leah smiled and climbed on to Niamh's lap. Niamh smiled and started stroking her hair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was now midnight and Niamh was still waiting at Ste's flat. The kids were in bed a sleep. She paced the sitting room and the kitchen. Then sat down again, where were they? They had never been this late before? Soon the door opened and Ste walked in. She looked at him; he had tears dripping down his face and his eyes were really bloodshot.  
"Oh god Ste what's wrong?" Asked Niamh she lifted her arms up and he went and buried himself in her shoulder crying softly.  
"It's over, he ended because he found out about Rea, I love him but he doesn't love me back" cried Ste in to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and held tightly.  
"It's okay, it's all going to be okay, shhh, shhh" said Niamh. She held him close to her until he stopped crying. He moved back and sat back on the sofa.  
"I'm sorry" said Ste.  
"Why are you sorry? You don't need to be sorry" said Niamh looking at him closely.  
"For not listening to you" said Ste yawning. Niamh stood up and put her hand out to help him up. He took it and she pulled him up.  
"I'll have my money then I am going home, you go to bed and sleep" said Niamh.  
"I'll walk you home if you want me to" said Ste. He gave her the money and she nodded her thanks.  
"No its fine Ste, you just sleep, yeah, see you tomorrow" said Niamh at that she walked out the door and walked home.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next day Niamh stayed in her room until everyone but Brendan had left the house. She went down the stairs and put the kettle on. She then went and sat opposite Brendan at the dining room table.  
"You were back late last night" said Brendan Niamh nodded at this and sighed.  
"Yeah Ste was back late, in fact I would have been quicker, if he hadn't walked in crying" said Niamh. Brendan winced, Niamh instantly felt guilty for mentioning it, she didn't want to upset him, she just wanted the story from his point of view.  
"He has to stand by Rea, simple as that" said Brendan. She saw something in his eyes and way he talked. It weren't a fling; this was so different to Macka and the other men that Brendan had cheated on Eileen with. She realised in that second Brendan loved him.  
"You love him, don't you?" said Niamh wanting to get this information out of him. He looked at her frowning.  
"Love, I don't know what that is!" said Brendan. This wound her up greatly.  
"That's bullshit dad and you know it, you once told me love wasn't love me, need me, want me, it's about taking a bullet for someone, taking the hit, you said that's what real unconditional love was about, you killed for Ste dad, that shows love for me" said Niamh. Brendan got up. She knew she crossed the line there and expected him to walk out but he didn't, he hugged her tightly and quickly.  
"Oh Niamh you are too much like me" said Brendan. Niamh smiled at this and nodded.  
"Yes and I love it" said Niamh. She loved being told she was like him. It made her feel special.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next few weeks she did the deals with Doug and she would babysit as well, saving her money up. To begin with she didn't trust Doug but as time went on she started to trust him. He was funny he would tell Brendan all the time that he quit but when it actually came to it. He would do it. He was like a puppet on a string in a way. She was also helping Cheryl plan for the Chez Chez reopening. Niamh, Cheryl and Lynsey were in the club decorating the place. Niamh picked up the banner and looked at Cheryl.  
"Where do you want this?" asked Niamh smiling at their decorating work so far. She was so ready for this opening night. It excited her because she had help plan it so she needed it go right and she vowed it will go right.  
"Hmmm, I want it hanging up above the office door, I don't like ladders though" said Cheryl. Cheryl looked at Lynsey and she shook her head.  
"Don't look at me" said Lynsey. Niamh went and got the ladder and propped it up against the wall.  
"I'll go up" said Niamh she got the ladder in the right position and went up the ladder. They passed her up some blue tack and the left side of the poster. She started to work at getting it in to position.  
"Niamh babe, me and Lynsey are going to the shop are you okay up there on your own" said Cheryl.  
"Yeah I'll be fine and no thanks I don't want anything thanks" said Niamh. She heard them go out the fire escape. She carried on working on getting the banner straight on the left, it had to be perfect.

The door banged open down stairs making her jump a little bit. There was shouting from downstairs, to begin with she thought it was Lynsey and Cheryl back but soon after she recognised the shouters as Ste, Rea and Brendan.  
"I can't believe you did this to me! With him! Cheat on me with him" shouted Rea.  
"I am so sorry Rea but calm down" shouted Ste. They came up the stairs and they were all shouting still. Niamh could guess what was up. Rea must off found out about Ste and Brendan, she sighed.  
"Niamh didn't know you were here" said Ste looking up at her as soon as she sighed.  
"Don't change the subject Ste" shouted Rea.  
"I am sorry, you weren't meant to find out like that" said Ste loudly he went and stood in front of the ladder.  
"Oh so you were going to tell me oh that makes everything better" said Rea sarcastically. Rea started pace "how many times", even though she knew she shouldn't be listening she stood there at the top of the ladder. Brendan kept looking up at her and telling her with his eyes to get down.  
"Three times but I wore protection" said Ste. Rea ran and pushed Ste violently. He fell in to the ladder and the ladder came out its position on wall. It swayed violently and she screamed as she fell off the ladder. She smacked her head on the floor and it throbbed massively and she was winded she couldn't get her breath out, so she was laid there making winded noises. Brendan was at her side in a shot.  
"Come on breathe" said Brendan. Then she heard the door open and then saw Lynsey's face looking down at her.  
"What happened?" asked Lynsey checking Niamh's pulse and feeling around Niamh's neck.  
"She fell of the ladder, she lost balance" said Ste's voice from nearby.  
"Head hurts, I banged my head" said Niamh breathlessly.  
"I know love, we'll take you to get checked out, Brendan" said Lynsey. Brendan picked her up carefully.  
"I can walk" mumbled Niamh starting to feel drowsy.  
"Stay awake Niamh" said Lynsey sharply. Brendan started walking and he walked out the door. She could see Lynsey walking along side them. She then fell asleep on the way to the car.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh gets checked out, gives Brendan and Ste some home truths and Niamh gets back up to mischief.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the follow, the favourite and the review :) This chapter Niamh gets checked out, gives Ste and Brendan some home truths and gets back up to mischief. Hope people like it! (Sorry this chapter has taken long, had coursework to do)

Niamh woke up slowly feeling dazed, her head was hurting and she became aware she was laid in a bed. It was a very uncomfortable bed. Niamh groaned, her head was hurting more than before and her back hurt. She was aware of someone holding her hand. She opened her eyes, she was in hospital. She looked around the room and the room was full. Cheryl was sat on the end of her bed, Brendan was the one holding her hand sat on a chair near the bed and Ste was stood in the door way.  
"Hey, you see I told you she'd be awake soon" said Cheryl smiling at her. Niamh smiled back at her. At least someone was staying optimistic on her behalf; she weren't letting any concussion push her down. Lynsey walked in her nurses' uniform on, she guessed she was working. Well she wouldn't be coming in with a nurse's uniform on if she weren't.  
"I see you're awake which is good, you got a bad concussion which looks like it's getting better and you have bruised your back, we are keeping you here overnight for observation" said Lynsey looking at the all.  
"Wait Cheryl you have to go it's the opening of Chez chez tonight, it's important, these two weren't working tonight anyway" said Niamh remembering that now a bunch of people were probably ordering drinks at the club and bombarding Gilly for drinks.  
"Oh yeah, see you later, love you" said Cheryl getting up, she hugged her tightly and walked out the room.

Niamh waited for her footsteps to disappear before looking at both Ste and Brendan.  
"Ste I want you to shut the door and come sit down" said Niamh, she wasn't bothered at all. She was feeling light headed. She was going to let rip at them. Ste did as he was told and sat on the chair opposite Brendan. "Right, how did she find out? No actually don't answer that question, why decide to anger her then stand in front of a ladder with someone on it, seriously what's the matter with you Ste?" Brendan smirked at this which Niamh noticed this "Don't know what your smirking at, I thought you ended it but looks like she walked in on you two, did the invention of a lock completely go over your head, love how it's not even my relationship or whatever it is and I've ended up being given the third degree of Amy and ended falling of a ladder I made sure I stayed out of it and even when I do that it ends up coming back at me" Brendan squeezed her hand.  
"I am sorry Niamh, I will make sure you're not involved again" said Brendan, Niamh nodded feeling herself fall to sleep slowly.  
"Right, Ste you should go talk to Rea calmly and get an agreement, then you and dad need to discuss stuff, neither of you are ever going to be happy unless you come out" said Niamh. Brendan shook his head at this and Ste rolled his eyes. She felt even more tired. Her eye lids were heavy and she couldn't be bothered she couldn't force them to sort it "Suit yourself but don't go angering people and standing in front of a ladders with people on them". She then let her eyes shut and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX

When she woke up later on she was on her own, she felt about in her pocket and found her phone. She knew she weren't meant to use them in a hospital but she weren't bothered. She was bored out her brain. She checked the time on her phone it was nine in the morning, they'll be back to get her soon she hoped. She wasn't angry anymore, she just wanted to go home and go back her normal. She knew it was an accident it's just she was irritated that she had been caught up in their drama, had missed the reopening of Chez Chez even though she had and they hadn't taken her advice seriously, she knew they were end together at some point and she decided she was going to leave them to it, unless she . Brendan walked in and she smiled.  
"Can I go home now?" asked Niamh not saying hello or anything. Wanting to get out of hospital as soon as possible, she didn't like hospitals, she never had. Brendan nodded, she got out of bed and she walked out the door as fast as she could.

She walked quickly to the car while Brendan got her discharged. Soon he came over and they got in the car. Brendan started driving.  
"So how did the opening go?" Asked Niamh hoping it had gone well after all the planning her and Cheryl did for it.  
"It was a success from what I have heard" said Brendan. Niamh nodded at this.  
"Where were you then?" asked Niamh.  
"After you fell asleep on us, me and Steven went round to his flat, Rea was there" said Brendan. Niamh sighed of course that's what he was doing that was a daft question.  
"How did it go? Is she going to let him be in the baby's life?" asked Niamh, when she  
mentioned the baby she could him start to twitch a little bit.  
"When we got back, they ended arguing again, she ended telling Steven that she couldn't be involved, I told Steven that he had to do whatever he could to be in that baby's life" said Brendan. She nodded agreeing it weren't fair on the baby to not have its dad in its life just because the parents didn't get on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in the office with Brendan. They had been in there since she had been out of hospital.  
"What jobs have you got for me?" asked Niamh. Brendan looked at her and shook his head. Doug walked in and sat down next to her.  
"Got your message, what needs doing?" asked Doug looking between Niamh and Brendan. "Yes I have a job for you Douglas, you're doing it on your own" said Brendan. Niamh felt fine, she could do this job with him. She shook her head and looked at Brendan.  
"No he's not" said Niamh quickly.  
"You're not doing the job with him" said Brendan she glared at him a little bit.  
"Yes I am, accept it and move on da!" said Niamh. Brendan chuckled at her which made Niamh really confused. He always seemed to laugh when she thought he was going flip out at her and it always bought her of guard "what you laughing at?"  
"You have mine and your mums stubbornness, I would say no but knowing you'll just follow Doug anyway, so go on then" said Brendan, she smiled at this. She could make Brendan relent quicker than most people even Cheryl "Douglas, look after her". Niamh shook her head.  
"I can look after myself, remember I used to the deals on my own for Patrick, I have a 98 percent success rate, the concussion has gone, I'll be fine don't worry about me" said Niamh smiling.  
"I know; I just like you being safe that's all" said Brendan. Niamh nodded at him.  
"You know me it's not anything I can't handle" said Niamh. She then sat forward and put on a serious face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh had finished the deal with Doug; it had gone well because it was someone of their head already. They didn't give them that much trouble, just gave them money and off he went. It was quick as well. They went up to the office and opened the door. Brendan looked up at them and gestured for them to sit down.  
"That was quick, got me my money?" asked Brendan.  
"Yes of course" said Niamh sitting down opposite Brendan and putting the money on the table. Doug stayed hovered near the door.  
"Good work, Niamh you can go home now" said Brendan; she nodded feeling tired all of a sudden.  
"Okay, cya in a bit dad" said Niamh. She stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Don't wait up" said Brendan.  
"I don't wait up anyway" said Niamh. She then walked out the room and back to the flat. She didn't wait for him any way. He would come back very late some nights, so she didn't wait up for him. She would go to bed early most of the time. Only when she wanted to talk to Brendan about something really important that needs to be said sooner rather than later but that had always been when they had lived in Ireland. If it's something important and it could wait for morning she waited for everyone to leave the house just leaving him on his own.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh gets to know some people in the village, Niamh comforts Ste and Pete turns up in the village. So keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter Niamh gets to know people in the village, she comforts Ste and Pete arrives. This chapter is shorter than usual but is still a good read. So keep reading.

The next day she was in Chez Chez on sat on the sofas, watching the place because Brendan had dashed off all of a sudden. Her phone buzzed she looked at it and she had a text of Declan. She smiled at this; she missed her brothers so much. She couldn't wait to see them again, even though she weren't sure when that would be.

D: Hey Niamh, heard about your ladder accident, are you okay? X  
N: Hey Deccy, I am fine, it was only a concussion and a bruised back. I was very lucky. How are you at the moment? X

She heard someone enter the club and walk up it was Mitzeee, she went and sat on the sofa opposite her.  
"Hey love" said Mitzeee.  
"Hi Mitzeee" said Niamh, she had never had a conversation with her before only knew she was Brendan's beard.  
"Is Brendan about?" asked Mitzeee, Niamh shook her head.  
"Gone out for a bit" said Niamh, her phone buzzed and she saw she had a text from Declan.  
"Who was that?" asked Mitzeee smiling at her.  
"My younger brother Declan" said Niamh, she stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked at Mitzeee.  
"Ah got any other brothers or sisters" asked Mitzeee.  
"Yeah another younger brother, it goes me, Declan and Padraig the baby of the family even though six, what about you?" said Niamh she liked talking to Mitzeee, it was a break from her boredom of being sat on her own.  
"I have an older sister called Maxine, get what you mean my cousins Jason and Seth are the babies of our family and their sixteen, I watched them grow up" said Mitzeee. Niamh nodded and smiled relating to what she had said.  
"Yeah, oh are they the ones that live in the pub, with Carl, Heidi and the fit footballer" asked Niamh, she had seen them round the village.  
"His name's Riley, yeah that's them, what do you do at the moment, why aren't in college or sixth form?" asked Mitzeee.

Niamh slipped her shoes of and put her feet up on the sofa making herself more comfortable.  
"I am babysitting at the moment, babysit Ste's kids mostly, I was at college in Belfast but I got kicked" said Niamh. Mitzeee frowned at her "don't ask". They both started laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh spent the rest of the morning talking to Mitzeee. She liked her she was alright to talk to. They had even swapped numbers. She heard the door open downstairs and someone running in and slamming the toilet doors shut.

Niamh jumped up.  
"I'll just go check that out" said Niamh. She ran down the stairs and went in to the ladies toilets she walked down the rows of cubicles opening them one by one. Nobody was in there so she went in to the men's toilets she knew she shouldn't technically be in there but it could be an emergency. There was a smell of sick in the air and the sound of male dry heaving at the end of the toilets. She ran to the last cubicle and pushed the cubicle door open, Ste was huddled up over the toilet. Niamh gasped and got on the floor opposite him. She flushed the toilet for him and he leant against the wall opposite her, he was crying.  
"What's wrong Ste? Are you ill?" asked Niamh. Ste whimpered.  
"No well yeah but it doesn't matter she lost the baby and I am so powerless to help" cried Ste. Niamh put her arms out and crossed her legs. Ste came closer to Niamh and soon they were in an awkward hug with Ste practically being on Niamh's lap with his arms wrapped round her neck and she was hugging him back tight. Rubbing circles on his back and making shhh noises.  
"It's okay, it's all going to be okay" said Niamh.

He cried for a while longer just cried and then soon enough he stopped crying and shuffled so he was sat next to her. She put her arm round his shoulders.  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Niamh breaking the silence.  
"I'm proper gutted, I found out earlier, Brendan took her to hospital, I was at the doctors with Leah she's got a sickness bug and I guess I've got it" said Ste. Niamh shook her head. The sickness was brought on by shock or stress. She had seen him this morning and he seemed fine then, "is this my karma for cheating on Rea and all the bad stuff I have done!" She looked at him and sighed.  
"Oh Ste" said Niamh she put her other arm round him and pulled him in to her shoulder. The cubicle door opened and Brendan stood there he leant himself on the cubicle door. "Hi dad" said Niamh she looked up at him and then looked at Ste.  
"I'd better be going" said Ste. They got up and walked out the cubicle.  
"Text me if you need me and I'll come over yeah" said Niamh softly. She hugged him one last time he walked away from her. Brendan followed him quickly.  
"Niamh stay here I am just going to take Steven home" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and went back upstairs.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh was in the club on her own again waiting for Brendan to come back. She was down stairs this time looking at the door. She felt so bad for Ste she wanted to take all the upset away from him and make him happy again. Niamh cared a lot for him and hated to see him so upset. Brendan walked and Niamh jumped off the stool. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She knew he was affected by this too. Niamh could tell by the way he was hugging her tight that he was upset.  
"This looks cosy" said an Irish voice from the door. They broke apart and looked round, to see a man in a wheelchair in the door way. Brendan put his arm round her shoulders and put on a defensive stance. Niamh wasn't sure if this was a defence for him or her.  
"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Niamh.  
"Me and your daddy go way back, I am Pete" said the man.

TBC

Next chapter; Niamh sticks by Brendan, ends up getting in between an on-going feud and get irritated with customers at Chez Chez so uses the Brady way to deal with it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this has taken long it's because my coursework took over my life at the moment so doing this around coursework but I finish in two weeks so then I'll have more time for this fic lol. Anyway thanks for the review and hope people like this, making this a long chapter. This chapter Niamh sticks by Brendan, ends up getting in between an on-going feud, get irritated with customers at Chez Chez so uses the Brady way to deal with it.

Niamh looked between Brendan and Pete; she could tell from Brendan's face that he was uncomfortable. They were both eying each other out.  
"Are you here to eye out my dad or did you want something" said Niamh impatiently breaking the uneasy silence. She was getting annoyed of just being stood there while Brendan and Pete eye balled each other.  
"Yeah, I came to speak to Brendan, privately" said Pete. Niamh shook her head; she wasn't going to leave him alone with guy.  
"No, what you have to say to him you can say in front of me" said Niamh, Brendan chuckled at that, his arm tightening on her shoulders.  
"Niamh, go back to the flat, I'll lock up here then I'll be with you" said Brendan. Niamh nodded at this and she walked out the club and walked to the flat. She let herself in and sat herself down on the sofa. She was confused who was this Pete? It made her wonder if it was an ex of Brendan's.

XOXOXOXOX

It was hours before Brendan came back. Niamh looked at him as soon as he was in the door. He took his jacket of and sat down next to her.  
"Who is he?" asked Niamh.  
"Someone I mistook as interested many years ago, made a move on him, he kicked off, I was driving him home and I had had a drink and was angry, anyway we crashed and he ended up paralysed from the hips down" said Brendan looking at her. Niamh was taken aback about how open he had just been. She thought getting the information out of him would be harder than that. She sighed and laid back on to the sofa.  
"How was Ste when you dropped him off?" asked Niamh, she was more bothered about Ste and the Pete situation could be talked about later.  
"He was alright I guess he was quiet and fussed over the kids as soon as I got him there" said Brendan. Niamh sighed and looked at Brendan. She felt so bad for Ste still; +-+she wished she could make him feel better again.

XOXOXOXOX

Over the week she stayed in the club sitting in the office with Brendan and chatting to Ste and Mitzeee. Pete had hovered around talking to Warren and Amy. Which she could see was putting Brendan on edge. He was pacing more and hadn't cracked a smile in days. Niamh tried talking to him but he kept changing the subject. Niamh was sat in chez Chez with Brendan they were at the bar.

She heard someone running up the stairs she turned round and it was Warren. He looked flustered and was red in the face. He looked like he had just run a marathon.  
"What is it Foxy?" asked Niamh.  
"A body's been found in the river" said Warren she frowned at him, why did it matter to them if a body had been found "what are the chances of it being our friend Danny". Then it dawned on her. He put the body in the river, the idiot.  
"Wait you put it in the river, wait he should be in the sea by now" said Niamh quietly looking around making sure they were alone.  
"Stay out of this kid, he probably got caught on something" said Warren, she felt like slapping him but she kept her cool. She wasn't going to waste her energy and hands on him.  
"Of course he did" said Brendan coldly. They went to the end of the room and muttered to each other quietly so she wouldn't hear them. Niamh checked her watch and frowned Ste was usually here by now.  
"Where's Ste?" asked Niamh walking across the room to where they were talking.  
"He was fishing with the kids, he found him" said Warren. Brendan and Niamh looked at each other in alarm.  
"We need to get our stories straight" said Niamh looking at them both.  
"Yeah we do, let's say me and Foxy were in the SU bar and Niamh turned up fell over and we had to take her to hospital to get it checked out" said Brendan. They both nodded at this.

Ste walked in he looked a little shaken but he seemed alright. Niamh gave him a quick hug and Brendan tapped his shoulder quickly.  
"You alright rat boy" asked Warren. Niamh gave him daggers.  
"Don't call him that" snapped Brendan quickly which seemed to surprise Warren because his head moved in a shot straight to Brendan and he looked him up and down.  
"What you gunna do?" shouted Warren suddenly. Brendan squared up to him and Warren did the same getting to his height.  
"You know what I can do" said Brendan darkly. Niamh slid herself in between them and crossed her arms and put her face in Warren's.  
"Out now" said Niamh darkly. He backed away and went out the door. She got some satisfaction out of this. She then went behind the bar and started to put glasses in the glass washer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh spent the rest of the day giving Brendan and Warren an alibi for around the time of Danny's murder. Also she thought about what she going to get to Declan for his birthday it was soon. She was in the club keeping her eye on Ste because he hadn't said much and didn't want him to go in to end collapsing from delayed stress. Brendan came up and sat down opposite Niamh.  
"Do you not have a home to go to?" asked Brendan coldly.  
"Well dad, it's either I go sit on my own over here or I can go to the flat and on my own, or maybe go to the dog and go and sit by myself" said Niamh. She hadn't made many friends in the village yet.  
"Why don't you ring Anne?" asked Brendan.  
"She on a modelling job, text her earlier, then their Ste, he's here so I win" said Niamh. "Is that really all the friends you have" asked Brendan. Niamh nodded and looked away. Then she remembered that she had been getting friendly with the Costello twins Jason and Seth.  
"Oh and Jason, Seth, Leah and Lucas, Jason and Seth are at school, Leah's at crèche and Lucas is with Amy and I don't think she'd let me take him so I can have some company" said Niamh. Brendan laughed which made Niamh smile. He had been dead serious over the last few days "what you getting Declan for his birthday"  
"Declan?" said Brendan. Niamh rolled her eyes had he forgotten about his sons already. "You know your second born, blonde, 14 on the 1st of March" said Niamh.  
"I know that I didn't realise it was close" said Brendan. She smiled and looked at her phone to look at the date.  
"Yeah we are in February already, are we going over the week before and going home two days afterwards like we did for Christmas" said Niamh.  
"Yeah, unless you want to go over there sooner" said Brendan.  
"No not really because I don't want Patrick knowing I am around, when I am over, to be honest I don't want him to know where I am" said Niamh quietly so that Ste wouldn't over hear.  
"He's not going to hurt you or go near you" said Brendan quietly.  
"I am not bothered about myself, he isn't the kind that is just going to hurt me job done, he'll follow me around find out who I care about and got then target them to get to me" said Niamh quietly. She sighed and looked away again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Later on that day Niamh found herself sat in the Chez Chez office because the customers were doing her head in, they were really loud and were singing, most of them were already drunk. She then heard shouting from the bar she went through and could see a couple people crowding one bar. The one with Ste on, she checked the rota. Ste shouldn't be working alone, it was meant to be Gilly working with him. She went up to the bar and went behind it.  
"Who's waiting to be served" called Niamh over the music. Someone gave an order and she did it. Soon the crowd behind the bar decreased.  
"Where the hell is Gilly" said Niamh in between serving.  
"He's having family issues, he told Cheryl" said Ste. He gave a man a drink with the change.  
"What's this I gave you a twenty" said the man menacingly.  
"No you didn't, you gave him a tenner, even I saw that" said Niamh losing her patients with the whole situation. Cheryl should have added cover. Where were her and Brendan? How dare they leave it to Ste to do this on his own? She was not impressed. The customer went and grabbed Ste's top and went to punch him but. Niamh pushed him away from behind the bar and went around the bar and squared up to him, looking at him darkly.  
"Bring it, want to try it try with me!" said Niamh darkly. He cowered away from her, this made her laugh "Look at the big brave man running away from a 16 year old girl, pathetic" She then went to the DJ and got the microphone. "Right everybody out! Now! Unless you work here then stay" everybody started to leave and soon the room was empty. She looked around there weren't even any bouncers. The place was a mess, how could have they been left like this? This made her even more angry.

She got her phone out and punched Cheryl's number in to the phone. She then put it too her ear. After three rings she answered.  
"Hey babe" said Cheryl she could hear a smile in her voice.  
"Hello is dad with you?" asked Niamh getting straight to the point.  
"Yeah he is what's the matter babe" said Cheryl  
"Can you come to the club we need to talk" said Niamh she then hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She then went over to Ste who was tidying up "don't do that Ste, it's the cleaners job" he stopped and sat down on the sofa and sighed "you shouldn't have been in today"  
"Thanks I love you too" joked Ste. Niamh laughed a little bit then went back to her angry pacing.

Cheryl and Brendan came in and looked around the place.  
"Right sit down and we can discuss stuff" said Niamh calmly. She sat down next to Ste and Cheryl and Brendan sat down opposite them, "first thing where was Gilly? Or at least cover for Gilly" Brendan and Cheryl looked at each other.  
"He rang me up earlier telling me he couldn't work, didn't have time to get cover" said Cheryl.  
"Yeah well his family issues must be important then, also no bouncers, it's been a busy night" said Niamh, she was starting to calm down. She sat back now leaning her head and Ste's shoulder.  
"His wife died in November and also the bouncers went sick but they all did it so last minute" said Cheryl.  
"Yeah in November, it's been four months, I understand though but he should realise that life is for living, he shouldn't be moping, he should be living and coming to work, Ste shouldn't have been in today, he saw a rotting decomposing corpse he shouldn't have been in full stop, I had to work with him because the customers were crazy tonight" said Niamh. She saw Brendan smile at her and then look down.  
"Sorry love it won't happen again" said Cheryl. Niamh smiled at her and got up.  
"Come on Ste, I'll walk you home" said Niamh. He then got up and they went and walked out the club.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh babysits Ste's kids and Declan's birthday


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: For this chapter Niamh babysits Ste's kids and Declan's birthday (warning Seamus is in some of this chapter so some drama and an argument but the rest happy), hope people enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for following this fic. Thanks for the review, follow and the favourite. Another long chapter, Enjoy.

Over the next few weeks she babysat and did deals with Deals with Doug. She also counted down the days until she was back in Ireland. She missed the boys like crazy and she wanted to just be around them again. Soon it was the day before they going to Ireland and Niamh excited went to her babysitting job. She knocked on the door and smiled as Amy let her in.  
"Hey Amy" said Niamh excitedly.  
"Hey Niamh, just do the usual tonight, put them to bed and watch the house, bye kids be good for Niamh" said Amy, she then smiled at her and walked out the door leaving Niamh alone with Leah and Lucas. She picked Lucas up and held him on his hip. She then picked up Leah and put her on the other hip. They were ready for bed so she put them the sofa, she got a blanket out of Leah's room and draped it over them. She got a children's book of the kitchen table and sat down on the chair.

She read a bear hunt to them; it had been her favourite book when she was a child. She used to love it when Brendan used to put voices on during different parts of the book. She did this while she read to the kids. Soon the book was finished and she looked up. They were asleep so Niamh moved the blanket and picked up Lucas first carried him in her arms to the kids' room. He moaned and she made shushing noises and lowered him in to his cot he fell back to sleep. She then went back through and picked up Leah and carried her and laid her in bed. She stroked a loose hair of her forehead and smiled. She went back through and sat down on the sofa. Soon though she heard Lucas crying she went through and picked him up. She cradled him and carried him through to the living room. He rarely woke up in the night it was usually Leah. So she was going to just give Lucas this one off and cuddle him until he fell asleep. She sat back down again and he flopped on her leaning his head on her chest. She moved his head round so that he was facing to the left so he wasn't face done on her chest. She stroked his long blonde hair until he fell asleep. She sat there longer looking at Lucas. He looked a lot like Ste with his facial features. She carried on stroking his hair. Then yawned, she felt really tired. She had spent the previous night packing because she didn't want it to be a mad rush that night or in the morning. She nodded off.

She woke up to Lucas being pulled out her grip. She sat up quickly, Ste and Amy were back. Ste was in the living room and Amy was putting Lucas to bed. Niamh got up and walked over to Ste.  
"You two looked a picture before, wasn't he settling tonight" asked Ste. He got some money out his wallet and paid her.  
"No, he wouldn't, I read them a story took them to bed and then Lucas was a little teary, so bought him through for a cuddle" said Niamh. Ste nodded at her and Niamh laughed quietly "that's me off, I expect to text me while I am in Ireland, I know I'll be texting you, bye" Ste nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was in her room at the flat she was making sure she was all packed. There was a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" called Niamh  
"It's me, your father" called Brendan through the door in a Darth Vader voice. It didn't work because of his Irish accent. She still laughed at his attempt.  
"Yes, come in" said Niamh. He came in to the room and sat on the bed next to Niamh, she zipped up her suitcase slid it on to the floor "are you all packet?" Brendan nodded.  
"Yeah but I'm stopping behind here for a couple of days just to get stuff sorted out, you know with the whole Danny thing" said Brendan she smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, just make sure your there for his birthday, I better be getting to sleep, early rise tomorrow" said Niamh. She understood that there was more covering up to do. She respected his decision to stay behind for the couple of days to do all the covering up. Brendan got up and Niamh got in to bed. He kissed her on the forehead and moved some stray hair of her forehead.  
"Night angel" said Brendan, Niamh yawned and smiled.  
"Good night daddy" said Niamh, he turned around and smiled at her then left the room. She only called him daddy once in a while usually when she was really tired or really scared.

XOXOXOXOXOX

She was outside the airport in Dublin waiting for Eileen to pick her up. A car drove up next to her and she looked in. It wasn't Eileen in the car, it was Granddad Seamus.  
"Are you getting in or what" asked Seamus. She put her bag in the boot and then sat in the front.  
"How come you've picked me up, why hasn't mum" asked Niamh.  
"Nice to see you to" said Seamus sarcastically. She put on a fake smile and nodded at him.  
"It is nice to see you, was just wondering" said Niamh, she didn't like it when he was being sarcastic and not answering her question.  
"She's busy and I'm staying at the house while my place gets refurbished, so I offered" said Seamus. Something coiled in the pit of her stomach he had been there around the boys without her around. She didn't understand why this bothered her. It was probably Brendan's insistence that she was joined to the hip with both of the boys when Seamus was about.  
"I see, how long you been staying at the house?" asked Niamh  
"since yesterday morning, my pub got trashed can't imagine why" said Seamus. Niamh shook her head.  
"Yeah it's a complete mystery" muttered Niamh under her breath.  
"What was that love" asked Seamus.  
"Nothing granddad" said Niamh. She smiled and laughed in her head.

Soon he pulled up in her drive. She jumped out the car as soon as he parked; she grabbed her suitcase and went in to the house. She smiled as she went through the hall, she loved being back home. She went in to the kitchen where Eileen and Declan were. They both got up and hugged her.  
"Hey love" said Eileen. Padraig came through and ran at her she caught him and put him on her hip. He was still as light as he was when she last saw him.  
"Hello, I've missed you all so much" said Niamh. They had a group and they stayed that for a while until Eileen drew out the hug and looked at everyone.  
"I am off to town to get some food in; I'll leave you in the capable hands of your Granddad Seamus, bye" said Eileen. Niamh felt like groaning but knew it wouldn't help so she pulled Declan towards her and wrapped her arm round his shoulder she still had Padraig on her hip. Eileen walked out the room.  
"Cya later mum" called Niamh after her. She then looked at Seamus and went through into the living room. Pulling Declan along with her.

They heard the door shut as Eileen left the house, Niamh set Padraig on his feet and they all sat down. Padraig immediately leant on her. She wrapped her arm round his shoulders.  
"Where's da?" asked Declan before Niamh could answer Seamus walked in to the room and chuckled.  
"Brenda ran out of make up so couldn't get out of bed this morning" said Seamus. Declan jumped up at that. Niamh got up to and tried to get Declan to sit down but he shrugged her off.  
"Don't call him that! It's Brendan" snapped Declan. Seamus came closer to him. Niamh moved in between them but Declan moved her to the side easily.  
"I bet the little queer feels better now he has his little boys protecting him" said Seamus nastily.  
"He's not some pathetic little man that picks on and bullies his own son" snapped Declan. Seamus went to punch him but Niamh pushed him out the way. The punch hit the side of her face the ring on his finger drawing blood. She then pushed Seamus away, she didn't want him anywhere near her or her brothers, anger coursed through her.  
"He's worth ten of you" said Niamh. He went to punch again but she caught his fist and pushed him away "come on boys were going upstairs". They then walked upstairs and in to Declan's room. She looked in his mirror, her face was stinging. She was so angry at Seamus how could talk about his own son like was nothing? How could he try and lay a hand on his own grandson?

XOXOXOXOX

Over the next few days she made sure she had the boys by her side at all times except when the boys were at school. She was annoyed at Eileen because she had believed him over Niamh. Seamus had told her that she had fallen over and caught my face on the table edge. She left it though and just wanted Brendan to come over. The night before Declan's birthday she was sat with Declan and Padraig in her room. She had managed to convince Eileen that the boys were better off in her room as well. Her phone rang and she answered it quickly.  
"Hey da, when are you coming over" said Niamh  
"Hello angel, I can't come over, something else has come up" said Brendan. Niamh hit the floor. She wanted him over; she missed him and wanted him over so she could stop her monitoring of the boys.  
"Why? What's happened?" said Niamh  
"I'll explain when you get back" said Brendan. She heard Ste groan in the background.  
"Okay, love you da, bye" said Niamh.  
"Love you too, bye" said Brendan. He hung up and she sat there. She then looked at Declan.  
"He can't make it tomorrow but he does love you" said Niamh.  
"I know he does just wish he wasn't so busy" said Declan. She smiled at him.  
"It's going fine we'll make sure tomorrow is a good day for you" said Niamh. She got up and tapped their shoulders "back in a minute". She went downstairs and in to the kitchen where she knew Eileen was. "Something has come up at the club, so dad can't come". Eileen shook her head.  
"See his business is more important than his kids" said Eileen. Niamh chose to ignore that. It wasn't her argument it was Brendan's so she just hugged her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She got woken up early the next morning by Declan jumping around. He was worse than Padraig at Christmas. She smiled and got out of bed. She then went down stairs with Declan and Padraig. Everyone gathered in the living except Seamus who wasn't awake yet which she was glad about. The sound of the birthday song filled the room which made her smile. She enjoyed seeing everyone so happy and cheery. They all sat down and Declan had some presents. He opened Niamh's present first, she had got him a male necklace with a D at the end of the chain she remembered looking at it in the shop back in Chester and deciding it was his Birthday present. Declan hugged her tightly.  
"Thanks sis" said Declan. She then opened the next one, Padraig had got him a lynx twist pack Niamh guessed that Eileen got it and said it was Padraig it was still cute watching Declan hug Padraig lifting him of his feet. He set him down and opened the rest of the presents, Eileen had got him a pick and wood polish for his guitar, Brendan had got him a gift bag of money, Seamus had got him some harribo which he couldn't eat because he was a vegetarian which made Niamh roll her eyes and great nana Flo got him some new PJs. Eileen cleaned up all the wrapping paper.  
"I'll make some breakfast, does everybody want toast?" asked Niamh. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

She walked in to the kitchen and Padraig followed her in to the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and Niamh put some toast in the toaster.  
"So how is school going?" Asked Niamh, she looked at Padraig fondly.  
"School's fine thanks, my drumming lessons started last week" said Padraig. She smiled at him.  
"Nice one, have you got many friends" asked Niamh.  
"Yeah, got myself a group of friends, have you at the moment because every time they ask you that you change the subject" said Padraig. For a six year old he was very perceptive. He had more brains than Declan did at this age. She popped the toast up and buttered it. She went and gave the plates to Declan and Eileen who were sat talking Seamus. She didn't offer him any and she went straight back through to the kitchen and sat at the table with Padraig.  
"Well, if I'm honest with you, I am making friends slowly, like I am friends with one of dad's bar men Ste, also friends with this women called Mitzeee well her real names Anne and that then started my friendship with her cousins Jason and Seth, also I am friends with Leah and Lucas, Ste's kids" said Niamh. She sorted Padraig out some cereal and smiled at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was afternoon time and they were in the sat in Seamus's pub. It was fixed meaning his flat above was back to normal again which meant he was moving back here. So they were sat in the pub. Niamh was sat on one of the sofas with Padraig and Declan. Eileen and Seamus were sitting opposite them.  
"Now this place is open again, you can have a job Declan, behind the bar" said Seamus. Niamh shook her head slightly.  
"He can't work behind the bar until he's eighteen, it's the law, he can be a cleaner though" said Niamh "imagine you being a cleaner, poor Granddad won't have any glasses left". Everyone started laughing except Seamus who looked at Niamh coldly.  
"Are we going out soon?" asked Declan.  
"Yeah, bowling then back here for a meal" said Eileen. Niamh cut on her face tingled a little bit and she scratched it "don't scratch it love, you are so clumsy". She was going to say something but Padraig put his hand in hers and she looked at him. He shook his head and smiled at her. She nodded at him. She was going to leave it; there was no way Eileen would believe her any time soon. She didn't believe her before so it was unlikely she'd belief her now. She wasn't going to let it bother her and she wasn't going to start another argument on Declan's birthday. She was going to make it special.

XOXOXOXOX

Eileen, Niamh, Declan and Padraig were in the bowling alley. Seamus had stayed back to cook the meal. She set up the names in to the bowling computer she gave everyone special names Eileen was cool mumsy, Declan was B-day boy, Padraig was Pad the lad and Declan put Niamh's in as N-dog. It made her laugh.  
"Cool mumsy it's your turn" said Niamh smiling. Eileen bowled and the ball went in to the gutter. She laughed and Eileen came back to it.  
"I am going to ask to see if they can put the fences up, Niamh do my other turn" said Eileen. She walked off and Niamh bowled the ball. She got a strike. She whooped and went back to the sitting area. It was Declan's turn next he got up and went to bowl.  
"How come you always get strikes?" asked Padraig.  
"Dad taught me how to, he'll teach you and Deccy next time he takes you bowling" said Niamh.  
"Why can't you teach me?" Asked Padraig, she shook her head; in her mind it was Brendan's job as dad to teach them, it seemed right.  
"Its dad's job" said Niamh. Eileen came back with a worker. He put the fences up and walked off again. Soon it was her turn to bowl. She bowled and got a strike again. She high fived everybody and sat back down again.

XOXOXOX

Soon the game finished and they had to leave. They went straight to Seamus's pub and they all sat down at the long table in the bar area. Seamus came through from the kitchen and set the table. He then got the food out; it was tomato soup with bread.  
"This is your starter" said Seamus. She tucked in and she looked around at everyone at the table. She finished it quickly and sat back watching everybody eat.  
"You eat like you dad, you do" said Eileen. Niamh laughed and nodded.  
"Food there one minute next minute gone" said Niamh laughing.  
"Is everybody ready for the next course" asked Seamus. Everyone looked at him and nodded.  
"Thank you granddad" said Niamh politely. She knew she had to be polite even though inside she was still angry at him.

XOXOXOXOX

The meal finished quickly, his birthday cake was eaten quickly as well and they were all talking.  
"So who won at bowling?" asked Seamus. Everyone pointed at Niamh and she laughed.  
"I got taught by the best, dad knows his bowling" said Niamh. Seamus snorted and whispered something under his breath which she didn't hear but knew he was going back to his hobby of Brendan bashing. She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm tired can we go home soon" said Padraig piping up through the awkward silence.  
"Yeah me too" said Declan yawning. Niamh checked her watch it was nine at night. It was too late at night for Padraig to be out in a pub same with Declan. Niamh got up and pulled Padraig to his feet.  
"Mum, I am taking the boys home, I'll be in bed when you get home, see you tomorrow, night" said Niamh. They kissed each other on the cheek. She set of home with the boys.

TBC

Next chapter: some more Seamus/Niamh drama and she goes back home to see she has missed loads happening since being away.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hope peoples liked the long chapter before, thanks for the review. This chapter some more Niamh/Seamus drama and Niamh goes back home and she goes back home to see she has missed loads happening since being away.

Niamh got back to the house and they all went in. She got her coat of and went upstairs with Declan and Padraig. They went and sat in the bedroom; Declan started to pat his pockets and then smacked his head.  
"What's up?" asked Niamh looking at him frowning.  
"Gone and left my phone at the pub" said Declan. Niamh laughed at him it was so something he would do "I'll go get it". Niamh looked at him and shook her head.  
"Your going nowhere at this time of night, I'll go get it" said Niamh she got up and went to leave the room then she turned round "I want Padraig asleep for when I get back".  
"Can I borrow your phone to ring dad please?" asked Declan she chucked her phone at him and he caught it. She then left the room grabbed her coat and went outside. Eileen was outside as well she looked at her.  
"Did you pick up Declan's phone" asked Niamh Eileen shook her head.  
"No" said Eileen.  
"I am off to get it, he left it at granddad's pub" said Niamh.  
"Okay, I won't wait up" said Eileen yawning. Niamh smiled at her and walked of in to the darkness of the night.

She got to the pub quickly and went in and looked at the table that they had been at.  
"Looking for this?" asked Seamus she whipped around and saw him stood behind the bar with Declan's phone in his hand. She nodded and went to get it but he moved his hand away.  
"Give me the phone please" said Niamh. Seamus tutted and shook his head. He staggered around the bar. He had obviously been drinking.  
"Did that queer dad of yours ever tell you it's rude to snatch" snarled Seamus, Niamh nodded.  
"Yeah he did, give me the phone, stop talking about him like that!" said Niamh angrily.  
"I can speak about that waste of space as much I want and how I want he's my son!" shouted Seamus.  
"Exactly! you insult him right all the time, you forget the fact you're his dad, he's your flesh and blood, so if he is as bad as make him out to be, it's down to you, so calling him queer means you're calling yourself queer!" shouted Niamh, he punched her in the face and it knocked her over. She weren't expecting it. Pain shot through her head and her face. She got back up and looked at him. He went to punch her again but she dodged it. She didn't dodge the one after that she didn't have time. She ended up back on the floor with a bang. He pulled her of the floor and went in to her face.  
"You need teaching a lesson" snarled Seamus. Niamh had tears falling down her face in spite of herself. She didn't like giving him satisfaction but he was so scary. She kicked him and he let go of her. She grabbed Declan's phone and she ran out of the pub as fast as she could.

XOXOXOX

She ran into the house and ran upstairs still with her coat on. She went into her room, Declan was awake. Padraig was asleep on the airbed on the floor. Declan turned round and gasped.  
"Oh god Niamh, what happened to your face?" said Declan. She went and looked in the mirror in her bedroom she groaned at her reflection. There was bruising around her eye and she could feel her eye closing. She knew it would be a black eye in the morning, her face was swollen and her lip cut. She grabbed her suitcase "answer the question Niamh".  
"Granddad went all psycho on me, I am going home, I want to go home" cried Niamh. She brushed away her own tears. She started to pack.  
"Niamh stop packing, you really need to sleep" said Declan. She kind of agreed with him, she got in to bed and laid there "I am going back to my own room". She nodded at him and she heard her bedroom door open and shut. She laid there in bed and wished she could magically go home now. She wanted her dad so much. She wanted to see Ste as well. They texted and called each other the same amounts of times that they did at Christmas but this time she had been texting Mitzeee and even texted Jason and Seth the odd time. She laid in bed thinking about Seamus. Had this been why Brendan didn't like the boys on their own with him? Had he beaten Brendan when he was younger and not Cheryl therefore assuming he wouldn't do it to her? Soon sleep found her and she fell asleep her mind active.

XOXOXOXOX

The next day she made an excuse about being needed back home. She told Eileen she had fallen over on the way back from Seamus's last night and that was why she had a black eye and a split lip. Her face was no longer swollen which was one thing but she had bruises on her arms from where he had held her. She hated the fact Eileen believed her and didn't challenge. Unless you're the most unluckiest person in the world as far as Niamh was concerned you can't get these kinds of injuries from falling over. She decided to leave it though. She went to the airport after that with Eileen, Declan and Padraig. They all waved her goodbye as went on the plane. She had promised to be over for Padraig's birthday which was at the end of April.

It felt like no time at all before she in the airport back in Chester. She smiled in relief and got off the plane as fast as she could and out the airport as fast as lightening. She flagged down a taxi and got in. With all the fuss she forgot to tell Brendan she was coming back a day early. Soon she was in Hollyoaks again and she so happy to be back. She knew where Brendan would be he was usually in the club at this time so she went in to the club and up the stairs.  
"Dad" called Niamh. Brendan came out the office and looked at Niamh in shock and concern. He dragged her in to the office and she sat down.  
"What happened?" Asked Brendan, he got a bottle of beer out the fridge and put it to her eye, it was soothing better than the bag of peas she had been attacked with earlier "I fell over" said Niamh, he looked at her.  
"Bullshit, Niamh" said Brendan. She smiled at least someone saw through her lie. She really hoped that he believed her.  
"This" she said pointing to the cut on her cheek which was nearly healed "was because I got in the way of Seamus trying to hit Declan" Brendan gasped at her in horror "this" she pointed at the rest "was because I needed teaching a lesson and also because I defended you"  
"Oh, Niamh" said Brendan. He put down the beer, knelt down so they were nearly and hugged her tightly. She breathed in and smiled, she had missed him so much.

Soon he backed away and he sat in the chair opposite. He smiled at her encouragingly.  
"Did he ever beat you up" asked Niamh she knew she was over stepping but she was curious.  
"Yeah he did quite a lot" said Brendan. She explained to him in full detail both arguments once she had finished she looked at him. He had a look of anger on his face.  
"Don't worry love; he'll never touch you again" said Brendan with a voice of false calm. She decided it then was the time to change the subject.  
"So what's been going on around here, have I missed much?" Asked Niamh he nodded at her and laughed.  
"Well Cheryl's fallen out with me, Lynsey's lost her job and Pete is still on my tail" said Brendan she goggled at him and sighed.

TBC

A/N: sorry if that was a tad crappy ending to the chapter lol.

Next chapter: Niamh finds out why Cheryl's fallen out with Brendan and Lynsey's lost her job. Also gets suspicious of Silas.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter Niamh finds out why Cheryl has fallen out with Brendan and why Lynsey has lost her job. Also gets suspicious of Silas. Thanks for the review, the follow and the favourite. Sorry this has taken long but good news my college course is over meaning I have more time for this. Yay.

Niamh stared at him for a minute opened mouthed. She then winced as her black eye twinged angrily.  
"How come Cheryl has fallen out with you?" asked Niamh. Brendan looked down at the floor glumly. Niamh could tell it was something serious.  
"She found out I was gay, in a completely wrong way" said Brendan she gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth, she knew this was a lot more serious. She knew his feelings towards his sexuality he hated it. She used to think Seamus was partly to blame for Brendan's attitude towards being gay but after the week and a bit she had just had she changed her opinion completely and decided that it was all Seamus's fault that Brendan hated the fact he was gay.  
"Oh dad, tell me from the beginning how she found out" said Niamh she knew she was probably pushing it but she was worried about him and he obviously needed someone to talk to.  
"I was arguing with Pete and he started shouting about me being..." said Brendan she understood and nodded. He wasn't going to say the word gay out loud.  
"I know, carry on" said Niamh encouragingly.  
"She overheard that and came out to see if it was true, then I had to admit it, she went ballistic at me and told me that it was unfair that I kept it from her and told everyone else except her" said Brendan.  
"She shouldn't be angry at you, she must know how hard it is to come out" said Niamh, she heard the door open and shut down stairs. Niamh and Brendan jumped up and went down.

It was Pete; he wheeled himself to the downstairs bar Niamh and Brendan followed him.  
"Leave now" said Brendan  
"No way to talk to a customer" said Pete Niamh shook her head at him; he was looking at her face.  
"You heard him" said Niamh coldly. He frowned at her.  
"I came to talk to Brendan about what Cheryl overheard" said Pete. He eyed her cautiously and she wondered why then she realised he didn't that she knew about Brendan being gay.  
"She knows" said Brendan shortly. She could see he was feeling tense he was at his full height and was stiff.  
"Another person that you told above Cheryl" said Pete slyly. She shook her head at him. "Found out myself actually years ago, I walked in the room at the wrong time, stop pretending to know everything about it" said Niamh.

Brendan looked at her and she looked at him, he smiled at her sneakily and then went straight back to his stiff position. She went and stood next to him.  
"Maybe if you didn't keep it secret in the first place then Cheryl wouldn't have fallen out with you" said Pete.  
"It's none of your business anyway" said Niamh.  
"You're just like your dad" said Pete. She smiled at this and nodded.  
"Yes, I am problem with that" said Niamh, the nearly healed scratch on her face itched and she went to scratch it but Brendan grabbed her hand.  
"I know you still beat yourself up over that night Brendan and it's not your fault" said Pete.  
"You changed your tune you were blaming him before I left but come back a day early and everything feels like I have walked in to a weird alternate reality" said Niamh. Brendan laughed and looked at her. It felt weird to her but it was better than staying in Belfast playing happy families with Seamus.

"I do anything to protect my family" said Brendan sharply.  
"Yeah, like mugging Cheryl that time and stealing from the club" said Pete. Niamh did a double take. She looked from Brendan to Pete. Then remembered Eileen mentioned it to her because Eileen was over when it happened. She had been over to get money for Declan's treatment for his balance problems he had been having. She had a bad feeling he had something to do with it but at the same time the money was needed the school Declan was at was starting to make accusations because of the bruises which Eileen and Niamh were the brunt of.  
"How did you find out about that?" asked Brendan.  
"So you're not denying it" said Pete. She was now turning her head every time one of them spoke like she was watching a tennis match.  
"I mugged Cheryl thinking she was Rhys, I took the money for Declan's treatment and I do…" said Brendan before he could finish Cheryl lunged at him screaming insults. Niamh pulled her off and pulled her back.  
"I defended you against the man I loved and then he died a month later, we ended on bad terms" cried Cheryl. She stormed out crying. Niamh stood there dumbstruck.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was in the flat sat on the sofa, Cheryl was in her room crying and Brendan was in his room being all quiet. Lynsey came in to the flat and looked at her face.  
"Your back early what's happened?" asked Lynsey she went and sat down next to her. Lynsey put her hand on Niamh's face examining her face.  
"I fell over" said Niamh. Lynsey looked at her and nodded but Niamh could tell that she knew she was lying. Lynsey looked really tired "I heard you lost your job what happened"  
"Silas Blissett attacked me and I wanted to prove it but didn't go round it the right way, he had a heart attack and I kept the oxygen away from him so he would admit it to me, someone came in and I got suspended, I have a hearing soon" said Lynsey. Niamh hugged her and held her close. She had been gone for a week and a bit and everything had kicked off.  
"I am here for you" said Niamh. She carried on hugging her. Silas seemed the silent killer type. He always gave her creeps. She believed Lynsey she had no reason to lie and she had known her all her life. Niamh made a mental note to watch her back and keep her family close to her when around them.

XOXOXOX

Niamh was laid in bed thinking about the day she had just had. She was missing her boys already but was glad she came back early because now Cheryl, Lynsey and Brendan needed her more than anything.

Next chapter: Niamh gets angry at noisy neighbours, finds out about Ste's new boyfriend and sticks up for Lynsey.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the new follow and favourite welcome to my fic, I know I said I finished my course meaning my updates would be faster but my wifi at home is down for reasons unknown so to make you guys happy I will do a few chapters and upload them at the same time, when I get wifi back so yeah sorry about that guys. This chapter Niamh gets angry at noisy neighbours, finds out about Ste's new boyfriend and sticks up for Lynsey.

Niamh woke up the next morning her bruised eye was still shut; she got dressed quickly and went through in to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror the bruising and swelling was still there but it was healing. Brendan walked in and Niamh turned round and looked at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. She sat down on the sofa.  
"I am going fix your eye" said Brendan she heard him open the freezer. She turned round on the sofa and saw him getting a glass from the glass cabinet.  
"Don't go attacking me with frozen peas" said Niamh.  
"Do I look like your mother" said Brendan putting his arms up. He came through to the living room. He had some ice in a glass. He sat down next to her and put the glass to her eye and held it there. She hissed because it was cold but it was soothing.  
"Its cold" said Niamh.  
"Its ice, it's not going to be hot" said Brendan. She laughed.  
"It feels nicer than peas" said Niamh. Brendan moved across the sofa and pulled her so she had her head in his lap. He put her glass on her eye again and held it there.  
"That's better" said Brendan.  
"It would be better if you asked me to move rather than easily moving me" laughed Niamh. Brendan laughed as well.  
"What would be the fun in that" said Brendan.

They stayed like that all morning in comfortable silence. Brendan got up every so often to get more ice in the glass. Her eye was healing at long last she could feel the swelling going down and her eye beginning to open.  
"Thanks for this, I can feel my eye opening again" said Niamh.  
"Your welcome, I would rather be here than in the club with Cheryl glaring at me and Steven being all sickly with Noah" said Brendan. Niamh opened her mouth in shock.  
"No way when did that happen" said Niamh. She had only been gone a week and a bit. Then she thought about it. She had been texting Ste while she had been away and he hadn't mentioned anything about it then.  
"While you were away" said Brendan.  
"Not going away again me, I miss too much" said Niamh. Brendan looked down at her.  
"That's the reason to go away, to get away from stuff" said Brendan. She sat up and looked at him through both eyes and smiled.  
"I am all fixed, thank you" said Niamh. She got up and went in to the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXO

Niamh was in the dog with Seth and Jason. She was filling them in about Ireland but missing out the whole thing with Seamus. She had missed them a little bit.  
"Sounds like you've been having fun, been chaos over here" said Seth, Niamh cocked her head to the side.  
"What's been going on?" asked Niamh. Seth looked at Jason and Jason nodded.  
"Come up to the flat, we'll explain everything" said Seth.

They went up to the flat and all sat down on the sofas. She was sat next to Seth and Jason was on the chair.  
"We found out mum's been sleeping with Gaz" said Jason. Niamh's jaw dropped, Gaz the rat in a tracksuit. Heidi Costello could have anyone and she went for Gaz the guy with more ASBOs than he did teeth. She heard raised voices in another room.  
"Gosh, sounds complicated" said Niamh. She didn't want to speak her mind to them because she wasn't sure how they would react. The shouting in the other room got louder and Niamh recognised the voices as Lynsey and Riley. They came through and Niamh jumped up. Riley had a tight grip on Lynsey arm. Niamh wasn't having that. What right did he have to put his hand on Lynsey?  
"Get of her" shouted Niamh. She went over and pulled Lynsey out of his grip.  
"It alright Niamh, she was just leaving, you can't go around telling lies about my Granddad" shouted Riley. Niamh shook her head.  
"Not lies, he killed India and attacked me" shouted Lynsey. Niamh put her arm around Lynsey. Riley looked like he was about to have a hissy fit and Niamh didn't have time for that.  
"Come on Lynsey we're leaving, if I hear you talking to her like that again or touch her like that again I will end you" said Niamh.

They walked out the dog and walked back to the flat quickly, Niamh wanted answers out of Lynsey. They went in to the flat and Niamh went over to kettle and put it on to boil. "Want a drink Aunty Lynsey?" Asked Niamh, Lynsey nodded and Niamh made them a drink. She put the cups on the coffee table and sat down at the end of the sofa. She turned to Lynsey and crossed her legs.  
"Thanks for that" said Lynsey. She looked really upset which Niamh didn't like seeing. It made her want to back to the dog and beat up Riley and Silas for making Lynsey feel like that.  
"Your welcome, you don't have to thank me, I would say it again in a heartbeat" said Niamh. She meant it; if someone was being like that with anyone she cared about she would do the same. Except if they were doing it to Declan and Padraig then she would end them on the spot.  
"It's nice to know someone beliefs me, how come you believe me" said Lynsey.  
"I believe because you have no reason to lie about it, you don't get any gain by it and I have known you since I was born, I trust you" said Niamh. Lynsey looked at her and nodded.  
"Why can't Cheryl see it like that, she thinks I am losing the plot" said Lynsey.

Niamh shrugged and got her drink of the table. She left a ring mark on the table.  
"Oh great, remind me to clean that or Cheryl will be going barmy" said Niamh. Lynsey laughed and nodded.  
"Remember when she went barmy at that family party because Padraig didn't use a beer mat in your Granddad's pub?" laughed Lynsey. Niamh nodded and laughed at the memory.  
"Poor Padraig he was only about five at the time" said Niamh. They carried on laughing.  
"Chez and her pet peeves" laughed Lynsey. Niamh liked seeing Lynsey laugh and felt happy that she had cheered her up.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh was in the flat on her own. She had her head phones in but she couldn't hear her music over the noise of the flat next door. She could tell they were having a party of some kind as their music was banging and there was some drunken singing. If she had wanted to hear drunken singing and loud music she would have gone to the club. She was getting irritated because she wanted a quiet night in and it weren't happening. She put her coat on over her PJs and went outside locking the door behind her. She went to the flat next door and knocked loudly. A very drunk Doug opened the door.  
"You're not invited" said Doug slurring. Niamh rolled her eyes. As if she would actually join in with the party.  
"Doug turn the music down, you have neighbours" shouted Niamh over the music. Doug shook his head and Niamh glared at him. She walked away working on a plan in her head, she wasn't going to put up with noisy neighbours and it wasn't fair on the other neighbours, she imagined Tony turning in to the incredible hulk and smashing up the lads flat, she laughed at the thought.

She went back to the flat with the party in and stood outside the door. They wouldn't be able to party without any electricity; she found the fuse box for their flat which was bye their door and pulled the fuses down. She smiled and laughed as she heard people complaining. She ran back to her flat but she was sure one of the guests saw her. She weren't bothered. She got her coat off and put on her dressing gown and sat on the sofa putting her legs up. She put her headphones in and got her book of the table and made sure it was the right way up.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in doors open" called Niamh. Noah and Ste came in and Niamh put on an innocent face on. Noah looked cocky as always but Ste looked shaken and like he was about to pass out.  
"Noah thinks you turned the electric off, in the flat next door" said Ste even his voice was a bit shaky why Noah not noticing. Niamh shrugged and shook her head.  
"Not think I know she did" said Noah. Niamh frowned and looked at Ste who shrugged at her behind Noah's back.  
"I've been here all this time, except when I asked Doug to turn the music down" said Niamh putting confusion in her voice she masked out the worry in her voice.  
"Okay thank you for your time" said Noah. He stormed off and Ste hung around.  
"Sorry about that" said Ste, Niamh nodded at him.  
"its fine don't worry about it, what's wrong" asked Niamh. She got up and hugged him tightly. She felt his whole body lean in to hers. He smelt of booze, so she assumed he had drunk too much. He then pulled out the hug and stood in the door way of the flat.  
"No but I will be, cya tomorrow" said Ste.  
"Get some water down you and get some air and Cya tomorrow" said Niamh. She smiled at him as he walked out the flat shutting the door behind him. She laughed at how easy they are fooled but worried about Ste a little bit. The music got turned down which she guessed she had Ste to thank for that. Soon she got bored of the book she was reading and went to bed.

She laid in bed for while thinking about how easy it was to trick Noah and Ste. She fell asleep smiling.  
"Niamh, wake up" said Brendan. Niamh sat up and looked up. Brendan was in her door way.  
"What?" said Niamh sleepily rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Brendan put her light on.  
"Pack a bag, we're going" said Brendan he looked edgy and angry at something. Niamh knew she had to do as she was told even though it was the middle of the night and she didn't have a lot of sleep. She packed her suitcase and pulled it to the car which was in front of the club. She put it in the boot and got in to the car feeling really confused. Brendan started driving really fast until he was out of Hollyoaks.

TBC

Next chapter: Brendan fills Niamh in on why they are leaving for a while, they go to spend time in Dublin and hatch a plan to steal money from Warren. Enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Still got no internet or wifi don't know how I am still living without stendan fanfiction or tumblr and with college done I am incredibly bored so when the internet is back you lovely people are getting a few chapters. Also I check continuity after reading through the chapter before posting it up because it's a fanfiction pet peeve lol anyway enough about me. This chapter Brendan fills Niamh in on why they are leaving for a while, they go spend time in Dublin and hatch a plan to steal money from Warren. Some of this chapter may seem pointless but it adds more to the characters. Anyway enjoy this long chapter.

They were on the road for a while. Niamh was sat there wide awake her mind active and full of questions.  
"What's going on?" asked Niamh. She was so confused, with what was going and wondered why it couldn't have waited till morning.  
"Foxy told Steven about Danny and now he hates me, then I went to confront Warren and he was in bed with Anne, he cheated on Cheryl and she blamed it on me like it was my fault, so now Steven hates me and Cheryl hates me, can't be dealing with this shit right now" said Brendan. Niamh sat there shocked, that explained why Ste looked so shaken and so upset. He had been told what Brendan had done for him. Foxy was a dick and Niamh never liked him but she expected better of Mitzeee and she put her on the call list for later on.  
"Oh god, I'll talk to Ste, where we going?" said Niamh. She made herself comfortable in the passenger seat.  
"We are going to Dublin, staying at the house with Eileen and the boys" said Brendan, Niamh laughed at imagining their faces when they turn up especially as Niamh had left them technically two days ago. The eye was still bruised around it but most of it was healed at least she could go back looking almost normal. She looked forward to seeing them but at the same time she wasn't looking forward to being back because that meant Patrick might spot her but she pushed the thought of Patrick to the back her mind there were more important things to think about.  
"When we get there it'll be too early to go in or knock on the door so when we get to the house we should sit in the car" said Niamh. Brendan nodded but Niamh could tell he was still feeling edgy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was four in the morning by the time they got to the house in Dublin. Brendan parked them up outside the house.  
"Now we sleep" said Niamh. She watched Brendan rest his head on the window. He was out like a light. On the ferry Niamh had been sat there trying to read the news paper but Brendan's had been pacing too much making her dizzy so she had put it down and talked to him. Niamh sat there looking around the car, nothing to read she had left her book in Hollyoaks; it felt weird to Niamh being outside the house in the dark. She tried to get herself comfortable but she couldn't. She just sat there staring in to space for a bit. She saw a light ping on in the house, she looked at it. It was from Padraig's room, what was he doing up? Niamh looked at it. She saw Padraig's shadow go over to the window. Soon she saw him; he sat on the window sill. He was looking out the window at the sky. Then he looked down at the road and she saw his eyes scan the road and then look directly at her. He moved away from the window and she saw the light go off. She laid the front seat down and put her jumper down at the head bit as a pillow. She then grabbed Brendan's coat and curled up under it. She fell asleep instantly.

When she next woke up it was light. She felt the light flood through her eye lids; she could hear knocking. She opened her eyes and jumped Padraig had his face pressed up against the window. She smiled at him. Brendan was already sat up awake. Padraig opened the passenger door. He had a plate with some sandwiches on.  
"Good, your awake, ma wants to know if you're planning on sleeping in the car all day its just she wants on explanation" said Padraig. He put the sandwiches on Niamh's lap, the smell of bacon filled her nose and she loved it. She picked up two sandwiches, ate them quickly and put the plate on Brendan lap. Padraig climbed in on Niamh's lap.  
"Thanks" said Niamh. She wrapped her arms round his middle; he turned his round so he was looking at her.  
"So what are you doing here?" Asked Padraig, Niamh looked at Brendan.  
"We were missing you and I wanted to make up for missing Declan's birthday" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and Padraig moved himself round so his knees were digging into her legs and hugged her.

XOXOXOXO

Niamh was sat in the living room with Brendan and Eileen. Brendan and Eileen had been bickering since they got in to the house. It was noticeable this time that Niamh was more welcome in the house than Brendan. She zoned in and out of the conversation.  
"I'll make a drink" said Brendan. Niamh shook her head.  
"No you won't I will, you two need to talk and I mean talk not bicker" said Niamh she jumped up and went in to the kitchen. She popped the kettle on and sat on the kitchen counter. She put her head against the cabinet. She couldn't believe they were in this situation. She had never trusted or liked Warren that much but now she hated him. He had no right to tell Ste any of it. It was bad enough Ste found him in the first place. The kettle boiled and she poured out a drink.

XOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in her bedroom. She looked at her phone and decided it was the best time to ring Ste because the house was empty. Brendan, Eileen and Padraig were food shopping and Declan was at his mates. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. He answered after four rings.  
"Hello, where have you gone off to, went round yours earlier and Cheryl tells me all yours and Brendan's stuff was gone" said Ste he sounded tired and upset.  
"Hey, we have just gone to visit family in Dublin, da needs to make up for missing Declan's birthday, we need to talk about what you found out yesterday" said Niamh getting straight to the point knowing she may not have long to talk. It depended if Brendan and Eileen were squabbling again she smiled imagining them two arguing over what cereals to buy.  
"You know?" said Ste.  
"Yeah I know, I was there when it happened" said Niamh. She heard Ste gasp on other end.  
"Why did he do it? I don't understand; how come you were there?" said Ste. Niamh could hear an edge in his voice. She wished she could make him feel better.  
"Right, I'll start from the beginning and I am going to tell you things you have got to promise to tell a living soul" said Niamh.  
"I promise" said Ste.

She trusted him enough to tell him and also it was better he had his questions answered by her and not by Warren. She got up and locked her bedroom door so she was less likely to be interrupted and sat back down on her bed.  
"When I was in Ireland I was a drug dealer, I would get the drugs from my boss and then go off and deliver them to the address of the drug user, anyway at the beginning December I got given a job near Chester I went over and it was Danny Houston who I delivered to, he found out I was Brady's daughter and went crazy at me trying to get me tied up and that, Dad came and they started fighting, Danny threatened to hurt you, my dad killed him because he cares about you and he was protecting you, so don't hate him" said Niamh quietly but loud enough to be heard on the phone by Ste.  
"I can't believe it, it's a lot to take in" said Ste.  
"I know Ste, I know, you're going to have to trust me and not go to the police about it" said Niamh. She heard Ste sigh at the other end of the phone.  
"I wasn't going to go to the police, it's just Warren came round the flat and told me then I argued with Brendan about it, I freaked out, I was the one that found his body, it's a horrible feeling" said Ste. Niamh could hear in his voice that he was trying not to cry.

"I know Ste, I know, try to forget about it and move on from it" said Niamh.  
"You try forgetting about the fact the man that you're crazy about has killed someone and it's because of you" snapped Ste. Niamh shook her head. She knew he had a lot of reasons to react like this but he needed to move on from it otherwise it would eat him up.  
"You need to pick yourself up and move on from this otherwise it's going to mess with your head, maybe it's a good thing we have gone away means you can focus on yourself and binning that Noah, like are you for real being with that" said Niamh.  
"Yes I am for real, he's a lovely person and he cares about me" said Ste. Niamh heard the front door open downstairs.  
"Ste, I'll ring you back, bye" said Niamh.  
"Bye" said Ste. She hung up the phone and popped her phone in her pocket. She unlocked her bedroom door and went downstairs.

XOXOXOXOX

Over the next couple of days Niamh stayed in the house talking to everyone and wondering around the house doing chores to earn her keep. She went in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table; it was a Saturday meaning the boys were not at school. She hadn't been out yet since being there and really wanted to look around town and to go on a walk.  
"I fancy going to out for a bit today" said Niamh. Everyone looked at her and nodded.  
"I am going to my friend's place again today, if that's okay mum" said Declan. Eileen nodded at her.  
"Yeah, go ahead, I don't mind, I'll get your dad to drop you off" said Eileen.  
"Can I go with Niamh?" asked Padraig. Niamh looked at him and nodded. She would like some time with Padraig. As Declan was closer to Niamh in age it meant Niamh ended up spending more time with him and less time with Padraig. So she thought they needed that time to talk and catch up.  
"Yeah, you can go with Niamh" said Eileen.  
"Today Dublin tomorrow the world" said Padraig in an evil voice which always made Niamh laugh because he was bad at it but it was a funny mix between Dracula and terminator.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Niamh and Padraig were walking along the road in the town in Dublin. They hadn't been in any of the shops yet. They went past a book shop.  
"Can we go in there please Niamh?" asked Padraig. Niamh nodded.  
"Sure, what books you reading at the moment?" said Niamh. Niamh knew very well that Padraig would be a book worm at some point or another so wasn't surprised when she used to see him reading big book like the Harry Potter series and other novels, he was ahead at school on his reading they were all on biff, chip and kipper books and he was on novels she remembered learning this when she was dragged along to a parents evening because Eileen needed help with the boys and Brendan was too busy 'working' to help and she had been covering for Brendan that night.

They went in to the shop and walked along the aisles of books.  
"At the moment I am reading Matilda but I want to look and see if they have the sixth harry potter book, I have all of them except that one, I borrowed in the library but still I want a copy so my collection is " said Padraig. They looked through the aisles of books some more they found loads of books in Irish some books were in English but. They couldn't find it so they went to the counter to ask the guy behind it.  
"Excuse me do you have Harry potter and the half blood prince in English?" asked Niamh. The guy at the counter frowned at her.  
"He doesn't speak much English" said Padraig. Niamh nodded and looked at the guy. She said it again but in Irish. She was bilingual she had to be growing up and living in Ireland because some people spoke English and some people spoke in Irish which annoyed Niamh sometimes especially when she spoke the wrong language to someone. He nodded and went to get it.

XOXOXOXOXOX

They were walking along and got to Hanny Penny Bridge they walked on to it. Niamh loved this bridge it was beughtiful to her ever since Brendan had explained to her what the love locks were. They stopped and stood at the railings of the bridge.  
"I don't understand this bridge, what's it all about" said Padraig.  
"Right you see these" said Niamh picking up the love locks, he nodded "these are love locks, if you are head over heels in love with someone, you write both your names on a padlock and chuck the key in the river, it's a sign of eternal love" Padraig looked at her frowning.  
"I like this girl in my class, I should do her one" said Padraig. Niamh shook her head.  
"That's not love, your six Pad, when your older you'll realise that love is about taking the hit for that one person, it's about not having to think to jump in front of a bullet to save the person you love, love is very complex because there is sister/brother love, parent/child love which is family and then there is boyfriend/girlfriend love, with all the love types though, it's only proper love if you are willing to take that hit for them whether they want you in their life or not" said Niamh. She looked at Padraig who was nodding at what she was saying. Niamh turned round "come on I'll give you a piggy back home". He jumped on her back and she walked off with him on his back.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next few weeks Niamh and Brendan stayed in Dublin helping out around the house and spending time with the boys and Eileen. Soon it came time for them to go back. So they said there goodbyes and went back to Chester. They stayed in a hotel for a few days in Chester. Niamh and Brendan were sat in the hotel room. There was a knock at the door of the hotel room. Niamh got the door and a blond woman came in.  
"Jenny, take a seat let me tell you the details" said Brendan. Niamh looked between the two. Had she missed something?  
"What's going on?" said Niamh. Jenny sat down on the bed next to Niamh and looked directly at him.  
"Right we are going to steal money from Foxy, Jenny is going to pretend to be Danny Houston's sister and threaten to talk to the police then blackmail he him out of a lot of money" said Brendan. Niamh looked at him quickly that didn't sound like him; Brendan weren't the blackmailing type he was the straight in and get it type. It didn't make sense to Niamh. He looked at her and winked. She knew there was more to it than that. She knew him too well. She listened as Jenny and Brendan talked through the plan. Soon Jenny left leaving Brendan and Niamh alone. She looked at Brendan and cocked her head to the side.  
"What you really planning dad?" Asked Niamh, she scooted over some more on her bed and Brendan sat next to her.  
"Well my very clever daughter, I am planning this we send Jenny on this wild goose chase because Warren will lead her to the money but the money won't be there and while he does that he'll lead us to the real money" said Brendan. Niamh smiled that was so genius and it would so work.  
"Great plan, we'll get this plan in to action ASAP, Foxy needs bringing down a peg or two then we can laugh in his face" said Niamh.  
"We are such a good team" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and smiled. She loved the fact he was involving her in the plan. They were like partners in crime and she loved it.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh and Brendan put the plan into action, catches up with Ste and gets shocked at Brendan.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am using the wifi in my local library to get the chapters up because I don't like leaving you guys waiting. However because of my time schedule and the fact my local library has awkward opening times which means I can only update on Tuesdays until I get my wifi back from where ever it has gone off to. So now you're going to get three chapters this time round and then hopefully I'll have the wifi soon and thank you for your patients I love you all. This chapter Niamh and Brendan put the plan into action, catches up with Ste and gets shocked at Brendan.

Niamh and Brendan spent the next couple of days lying low in the hotel room, Jenny had both their both their phone number on her so she would call them ever so often to tell them how the plan was going. She had got word to Warren that she was in the village which had gone well that was a part of that 'plan'. Niamh and Brendan were waiting for the time to act.

They were sat in the hotel room when Jenny rang Niamh's phone. She answered it and put it on speaker.  
"Hello" said Niamh.  
"Hey, I need to see you both, he's just threatened me and I want my money" said Jenny.  
"Right he was bound to threaten you, you'll get your money in due time" said Brendan. Niamh knew he had no intention of paying Jenny money he was taking the control and adding one more person in to his control once again.  
"Okay but I want my money, bye" said Jenny.  
"Bye" said Brendan and Niamh together; Niamh hung up and looked at Brendan.  
"When do we get our real plan in to action?" asked Niamh.  
"Tonight because Anne and Warren are going to lead her to the wrong money meaning we can be lead to the proper money" said Brendan. She liked this plan it was so cunning and was really exciting. She loved the excitement of it the fact they were doing something like this to Warren who deserved it after everything he had done. He was a cocky man anyway thinking he was invincible and untouchable. He needed showing that he weren't.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night they followed Warren to the real money. It was in a rundown shack in Hollyoaks woods. They waited to the side until he came back out again and was out of sight. They went into the shack and went over to the brief case with the money in. Brendan opened it. They put the money in to their pockets and ran as fast as they could back to the car. Which was parked at the edge of the woods, they jumped in to the car and they drove off.  
"Wow that was easy" said Brendan.  
"That's because he was cocky and thought he was going to win but he didn't because he was as he was being over confident he let his guard down, I wish I could see his face when he finds out the moneys gone" said Niamh. Brendan laughed.  
"Sounds like something I would say" said Brendan. Niamh nodded at him, it was because she had learnt that from him and it made sense to her.  
"That's true because we have similar ways of thinking" said Niamh.  
"Yeah we do, you take after me more than you do your mum" said Brendan. Niamh smiled at this.

They got to the hotel and went into to the room. They put all the money on Brendan's bed and counted. A hundred and fifty grand in cash was there in cash.  
"What we going to do with the money?" asked Niamh.  
"We are going to first of all buy me a new suit, the get you something nice, then we are going to back to Hollyoaks and I am buying Cheryl out the club" said Brendan. Niamh liked that idea; she loved the fact the plan had gone well but she knew they had to stay low key and not get over confident because then that's when people let their guards down and that's when people get hurt.

XOXOXOXOX

The next day Niamh woke up late, she sat up and looked to the side at Brendan's bed. He wasn't there; this didn't bother her he was probably out getting some breakfast or something like that she checked the time it was midday, this wasn't like her to sleep in this long. She sat there and waited for him to come back. He came back after about an hour well it felt like an hour for Niamh. She smiled when he came in, he was wearing a designer suit it must have cost him a fortune. He had a carrier bag with him.  
"What you doing letting my sleep in" said Niamh. Brendan shrugged.  
"You seemed peaceful, anyway got some of the club so at the moment Warren has a share, I have a share and Cheryl has a share and I bought this suit and I bought you some stuff" said Brendan. She looked in the carrier bag there was a pair of designer top and skinny jeans. He had also got her some boots that matched the outfit. She smiled at the clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. They gave packed up again and gave the hotel the room key back.

XOXOXOXOX

Later on that day Niamh was sat in the club at the bar and the place was pretty full already. Ste came in from downstairs; Niamh got of the stool at the bar. Ste went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back automatically smiling. He went behind the bar and Niamh sat back at her stool by the bar.  
"So what's new with you?" asked Niamh.  
"Nothing new, still with Noah, still living at the flat, still work here, take it you know that Brendan has bought part of this place, what about you, how was Dublin?" said Ste. Niamh nodded and felt like rolling her eyes about Noah but she knew it may push him away and she didn't like that. She was going to respect his decision and be there for him if the relationship went wrong.  
"Yeah, I know, Dublin was amazing, it was nice seeing everyone, I am going back at the end of this month for Padraig's birthday it's on the 29th of April, anyway I missed you, why didn't you text me as much as usual" asked Niamh. Ste shrugged at her.  
"It's just I've been busy with the kids and that, sorry, I've missed you to" said Ste. She understood, she weren't too annoyed at him she had just missed him. She saw out the corner of her eye Brendan and Warren talking in the corner.  
"Don't say sorry all is good" said Niamh. Ste looked behind at the shelf and tutted loudly "what's up?"  
"There's no bottles of beer at this bar, I'll be back in a minute, I'll get some from the down stairs bar" said Ste.

He went round the bar and Brendan went up to him.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention" shouted Brendan over the music. She was watching him frowning. "Steven". He then kissed Ste full on the mouth putting his hand behind his neck. Niamh's jaw dropped. What the hell was going on? Since when was he deciding to be open about this? Questions flooded her mind as she watched Brendan kiss Ste. Ste wasn't kissing back but by the look on his face he looked like he wanted to. Soon Brendan stopped the kissing and looked at Warren and Mitzeee who was now stood close to them.  
"Do your worst, I'm finished with him" said Brendan slyly but he looked like he was about to blow up in anger. Niamh moved forward so she was stood next to Brendan.  
"Did you just kiss me" Asked Ste he looked dumb struck.  
"Yeah" said Brendan his voice sounded quiet like it had just dawned on him what he had done. Ste walked off after Noah who had just stormed off.  
"I'm going to kill you and that little rat boy to" said Warren. He moved forward. Brendan moved forward. Niamh grabbed Brendan and Mitzeee grabbed Warren pulling them back.  
"He could win a fight with you in his sleep and you will not bother with Ste so don't go there, come one da" said Niamh.

She linked his arm and dragged him to the flat. They sat down on the sofa.  
"What was that about?" asked Niamh.  
"He threatened to hurt Steven over the whole money business to get at me, so I kissed Steven to prove I can still beat him, I have now got the upper hand, problem is I have just come out, to a load of people in the club" said Brendan. He looked Stiff and really on edge. He was trying to act like it weren't bothering him but she could tell it was bothering him.  
"What you did took guts" said Niamh. He shook his head and put his head back. There was a knock at the door, Niamh answered it. She knew it was going to be Ste as soon as she heard the knock he was bound to want answers about why had just been kissed out of nowhere. "I'll leave you two to it". She grabbed her coat and left the flat.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh has words with Warren, ends up locked outside her flat, has a run in with someone at the dog and realises the uselessness of the Hollyoaks Police force.


	18. Chapter 18

\A/N: I got my wifi back which is amazing whoop whoop, I have my life back this is a long chapter. This chapter Niamh has words with Warren, ends up locked outside her flat, has a run in with someone at the dog and realises the uselessness of the Hollyoaks Police force.

Niamh went for a walk around so she could give Brendan and Ste some space. She walked to the dog and sat at the fishing stand bit thinking to herself about the night events. She saw Jenny walk past with her arm around Doug they went over to her.  
"I want my money, I want what I am owed" said Jenny getting in her face. Niamh got up and crossed her arms.  
"What you going to do about it?" said Niamh. Jenny glared at her angrily.  
"Come on Becks" said Doug. Niamh cocked her to the side. She had no idea Jenny wasn't her real name. From the way she was glaring at Doug she wasn't happy that he had just revealed her real name.  
"Got two names have we looks like we have something to hide" said Niamh. Doug put his arm round Jenny and they walked away. She thought about it since when had them two known each other. They were both shady people that on the outside looked harmless maybe they had met in a deal and fell madly in love with each other.

She stopped thinking about it as Warren went over to her. He grabbed her arm and held it tightly.  
"If you and your dad think you can take money of me and get away with it you are dead wrong" said Warren in a threatening voice. Niamh ripped her arm out his grip and smiled this threatening face looked so silly it was like he was in a pantomime.  
"From where I am standing, doesn't look like that" said Niamh she made herself full height crossing her arms.  
"You won't be saying that when you're best friend rat boy loses his good looks" said Warren. Niamh laughed, kicked the crook of his legs he fell forward, Niamh caught him but held him over the river using all her strength.  
"If you touch a hair on his head, I'll kill you and I'll it such make it such a slow and painful death you'll be feeling it in your grave" said Niamh slowly and threateningly. She could feel Warren shaking. She got satisfaction that she had got a guy like Warren scared.  
"I won't touch him, okay" said Warren. She pulled him up but kept her grip on him.  
"You better make sure don't, I am watching you" said Niamh. He nodded at her and Niamh let go of him. She walked away feeling pleased with herself she had scared a tough guy easily. He did look genuinely scared.

She walked back to the flat and tried to open the door. The door was locked; she looked in her coat pocket. Her set of keys weren't there she then remembered her set of keys were in her hoody in her suitcase which was in her bedroom. She knocked on the door. There was no answer at the door at all. She bobbed down and opened the letter box.  
"Hello, I forgot my key, can someone let me in" called Niamh through the letter box. She knocked few more times and then gave up. She sat to the side of the door. She tried to work out where everybody was. Brendan had probably gone back to Ste's. Cheryl was probably out with Lynsey.

She heard footsteps coming up the steps. She hoped it would be one of them. Her face fell when she saw it was Tony.  
"Nice to see you too Niamh" said Tony he pulled a face which made Niamh laugh.  
"Sorry it's just my key is inside the flat and nobodies in" said Niamh. He looked at her sympathetically.  
"Come to mine for the night, my sofas can be transformed in to comfy bed" said Tony. She looked him up and down, she didn't know him that well but she knew he was trustworthy plus his sofa seemed a better place to sleep than the door step. She nodded and got up of the ground. She waited for him to unlock his flat and they went in to his flat. She went over to the sofa and sat down. He went down the corridor and got some pillows and a blanket. She sorted herself out and laid out on the sofa.  
"Thanks for this Tony" said Niamh. He smiled at her fondly which surprised Niamh saying that he seemed the friendly family type. It wouldn't surprise her if he had kids.  
"Your welcome, plus I need the company" said Tony.  
"Do you have any kids?" asked Niamh, she was curious about him for some reason; he looked like a guy with loads of stories in him.  
"Yeah a son called Harry" said Tony, she nodded and yawned feeling tired all of a sudden. He got the message and walked to the opening of the corridor which led to his room.  
"Night love" said Tony.  
"Night Tony" said Niamh. He went through to his room. Niamh laid there thinking and soon sleep found her and she fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOX

The next morning she left Tony's early leaving him a fiver and a thank you post it note. She went back to her flat to see if the door was open yet. It weren't open so she sat outside the door. She heard the door unlock on the inside which surprised her. If they were in how come nobody let her in. She stood up and Ste walked out the flat she could only tell it was Ste from his skinny form. He had his hood up and it was concealing his face.  
"Ste are you okay?" asked Niamh. He limped away from her, she sighed knowing exactly what was up and why he was limping, "Ste look at me and lower your hood" She went over to him and gripped his arm. She pulled him to the side and he pulled his hood of his head. His face was swollen and his lip was split.  
"I umm fell over in your flat" said Ste, Niamh shook her head and he nodded.

He tried to walk off again limping. She went over to him and put her arm round his waist.  
"Come on you" said Niamh she pulled him along and helped him down the steps. He let her do it without complaint.  
"Where are you taking me" said Ste.  
"Taking you to the dog where I am going to get you cleaned up and then I am going to buy you a coffee then you will tell all about it" said Niamh. He put his arm round her shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Niamh and Ste were sat in the dog. She had just dragged him there; she had cleaned him up in the toilet. Jack came over with their coffees.  
"Thank you Jack" said Niamh. He nodded at them and went behind the bar. She then looked at Ste "So are you ready to talk?" Ste nodded. She had idea of what had happened she knew perfectly well his injuries were caused by Brendan.  
"Brendan beat me up after we had sex" said Ste under his breath. She nodded at him, she knew his reasons before she had even asked him. It was because Brendan was pushing him back in to the arms of Noah. It didn't make sense though because she knew perfectly well he loved Ste.  
"Oh this is where you are?" shouted Noah. Niamh shot around he was behind them. He looked at Ste closely "What you done to him!" Niamh laughed like she would do something nasty to her best friend.  
"I did nothing to him" shouted Niamh. She got up and got face to face with Niamh.  
"If I find out you have I will…" shouted Noah. She was feeling angry and offended with him for starting an argument and thinking she had hurt Ste.  
"You'll do what, give me a fake tan? You're pathetic" shouted Niamh.  
"She is always unpleasant to people!" said Silas loudly from behind the bar. Niamh turned round and looked at him.  
"Silas, your creepy old guy who is a serial killer that attacked a member of my family, and I'm the unpleasant one" shouted Niamh and at that she stormed out the pub feeling angry at Noah and Silas for starting on her helping Ste out. Yet again she was getting the brunt off Ste and Brendan's relationship.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next couple of weeks Niamh and Brendan cleared up everything they made a truce with Warren. She tried to get out of him why he had beaten Ste up but he didn't tell her and she didn't want to push him to tell her. Jenny had backed off and stopped pounding them for money. Niamh and Brendan were sat in the office of the club opposite each other.  
"What you getting Padraig for his birthday" asked Niamh. Brendan looked at her and frowned.  
"What?" said Brendan, Niamh laughed and rolled her eyes that was two sons now who's birthday he had forgotten.  
"Youngest son, seven on the 29th April, good thing you got me here otherwise you would just forget about them completely" said Niamh.

Before Brendan could answer her the office door was opened by some police officers and Ethan Scott.  
"Brendan Brady, Niamh Brady" said Ethan. Niamh was so confused what did they want with them. Niamh was always careful on the drug deals never gave out her name when she could avoid it and recently she'd been doing them on her own meaning even less distraction meaning she could cover her tracks better.  
"Yes that's us what of it" said Niamh she acted natural with a look of genuine confusion on her face.  
"We are arresting you on the suspicion of the murder of Rebecca Massey" said Ethan. Niamh looked at the police officers and Ethan her mouth wide open.  
"Who is she?" asked Niamh He read their rights to them and handcuffed them she couldn't believe what was going on.  
"This is a lot of bullshit work experience boy" said Brendan.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh and Brendan were separated but the police had not confiscated her phone, this police force was stupid in her eyes innocent people like them get arrested then people like Silas get of scot free. Niamh had managed to get a text to Brendan saying she was going to tell the police she was with him the night before which they can vouch because Brendan wasn't on the router to work for the day before. The day before she had been doing drug deals and Brendan had been waiting at the flat waiting for her return so he could give her the next lot. It wasn't the best idea to tell the police that they were drug dealing. They interviewed her and let her go quickly, they didn't apologise or anything the stupid twat.

She waited for Brendan to finish his interview and they walked to the entrance of the police station.  
"How do we get home" said Niamh  
"We can walk home" said Brendan she shook her head and sighed. That meant effort and Niamh didn't have time for effort "fine then, you asked for it, plan B it is"  
"What's plan B?" asked Niamh in a mock nervous voice. Brendan ran over to her and slung her over his shoulder "Dad put me down".  
"No can do angel, of home we go" said Brendan. She laughed he used to do it more often when she and the boys were children and she loved it. He started walking.  
"The police service in this place is rubbish" said Niamh He took a while to reply so she tapped his back a couple of times and laughed.  
"I agree, no need to hit, I'll send you to your room" said Brendan in a mock scolding voice.  
"If we were still doing that I would be in my bedroom all the time, with all the 'naughty' stuff I do" laughed Niamh. They went back to the flat and answered the billion questions Lynsey asked.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh goes back to Dublin for Padraig's birthday and some Niamh/Seamus drama.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I hope people are enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it. Thanks for the review I love all who read this fic, follow this fic and favourite this fic. This chapter Niamh goes back to Dublin for Padraig's birthday and some Niamh/Seamus drama. This is going to be a long chapter. Warning; some of this chapter is dramatic and may be unsettling to some readers as sexual abuse is talked about in this chapter.

It was the day before Niamh and Brendan were going to Ireland. Niamh was sat in the club at the sofas. Brendan was in the office and Ste was behind the bar. It was a very relaxed atmosphere it was probably because Niamh was in a good mood so everything felt alright. It was because she was going back to Dublin the next day and she couldn't wait to see them again. She knew it wasn't long since they last saw each other it was just it was weird because at one point they spent every day to together and now it was just every so often which is why Niamh was dead excited about seeing them.

Brendan came in from the office and sat down opposite Niamh.  
"Are you all packed yet?" asked Niamh.  
"Yeah about that I am going to stick around here for a couple of days" said Brendan, Niamh rolled her eyes. Last time he said that he didn't turn up at all.  
"Are you going to turn up this time" asked Niamh  
"I will try depends if the deal goes well" said Brendan quietly so that only Niamh could hear her.  
"Okay, let me know in advance though if you're not coming for his birthday, I could stay that bit longer so you can come and make up for missing his birthday" said Niamh. He nodded and Niamh was glad about that because she didn't fancy it being an excuse like it was for Declan's birthday and she didn't want to end up sleeping outside the house in the car again.

XOXOXOXOX

It was night time now and Niamh was sat in her room with Brendan. She was finishing her packing and he was watching her do it.  
"Do you really want to watch me finish my packing dad?" said Niamh. He nodded  
and smiled.  
"Yes, it gets me out the club for a while" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and packed up the last couple of items.  
"It must be getting boring at the club at the moment" said Niamh. She laughed it must be boring just sat in the office making sure the bar men and customers aren't running riot and sorting out rotas.  
"Do you know what Padraig is doing for his birthday?" asked Brendan, Niamh shrugged and laughed.  
"No he changes his mind all the time, Deccy told me the latest idea was going swimming and having a swimming party but knowing him it'll be bowling tomorrow" said Niamh. Brendan nodded and laughed.  
"Yeah, Declan was the same at that age so indecisive of what to do for his birthday, you on her other hand was a very organised child had everything planned to the last detail" said Brendan. Niamh smiled she had always been organised, it came naturally to her.  
"Good to be organised, keeps you in control of stuff" said Niamh.

"Yeah, true, do you think Chez will ever forgive me" said Brendan. Niamh nodded it was more than likely because Cheryl wasn't the hating type.  
"Don't worry, she will forgive you, just give her time and a proper explanation, not saying be out and proud just be honest with her" said Niamh. She stretched out on the bed and got under the covers.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was outside the airport in Dublin, she had been there for ages because her plane was early and her mum was running late. She was outside looking at every car that went past hoping one would be Eileen. A car drove up next to her and to her horror it was Seamus smiling at her like nothing had happened. She rolled her eyes and got in the back with her suitcase.  
"Where's mum" said Niamh not even bothering to be polite, he had no right to act so calm and confident in front of her after what he did to her.  
"She was busy again, show some respect" said Seamus. He started driving the car and drove really fast.  
"Slow down will you" said Niamh loudly clinging to the door of the car for dear life he was going that fast. He ignored her and carried on driving like a maniac. Niamh sighed and shook her head. He soon stopped outside the house; she jumped out the car and ran into the house. She stood in the hall and went to move forward but before she could. Declan and Padraig were both crashing in to her giving her a massive hug nearly knocking her over.

She smiled at Eileen as she came in to the hallway and hugged her tightly. They went through to the living room and sat down. Niamh was sat in between Declan and Padraig; Seamus was sat on the arm chair and Eileen was sat on the other arm chair. Seamus was staring in her direction which was making her really uncomfortable but she ignored him not giving him satisfaction.  
"Was it a good journey?" asked Eileen. Niamh nodded and looked at her.  
"Yeah, it was a good flight" said Niamh. She sat further back and yawned. Padraig scuffled on to her lap and held her hand "so you, Pad have you decided what your doing for your birthday yet?" Padraig nodded and smiled.  
"I am sticking to the swimming party, invited some friends, it's going to be fun" said Padraig.  
"You bet it is son, love a bit of swimming" said Seamus, Niamh turned her head and looked at Seamus. Who had invited him?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in her bedroom with Declan and Padraig, Seamus was still in the house so she was keeping them close to her and in her eye sight.  
"Who invited granddad to your swimming party Pad" asked Niamh. Padraig looked at Declan. She looked between them and frowned.  
"He volunteered himself, saying he would watch us boys to make sure we aren't running riot in the changing room" said Declan.

Niamh rolled her eyes; he liked to make himself feel important and needed.  
"Can't you watch them Deccy?" asked Niamh, she already knew his answer before he shook his head.  
"You know what mums like, I would rather not have him there not after what he did to you, he slags you both off as well" said Declan. Niamh wasn't surprised one bit he thought he could say stuff to them two because they are young and less likely to be believed. It didn't bother her except the fact they had been alone with Seamus.  
"Wait, where was Seamus when me and da came last?" asked Niamh.  
"He was at the holiday home with great nana Flo" said Declan. Niamh nodded, she smiled, she wanted to make sure they had a good week or so with her around.

XOXOXOXOXO

Over the next week Niamh was having fun with her family and as Seamus was around most of the time she stayed close to the boys. Padraig's birthday was soon on them. She soon found herself surrounded by children in the waiting area of the swimming pool in her blue swimming costume. They had all agreed they would that they would all wait until everybody was finished changing then go in the pool, Seamus had booked an inflatable to be in the pool so they had to wait for it to be put up as well. She was feeling uneasy about the boys being alone with Seamus but soon enough everyone was out the changing room and into pool. Niamh spent her time swimming around, splashing Declan and Padraig. She made sure they stayed in her eye sight.  
"Niamh, give me a swimming piggy back" said Padraig, Niamh happily obliged pulling him on to her back and swimming around the pool. She was a good swimmer, just hated being out her depth so avoided it at all times it was being it made her feel more vulnerable out her depth and she hated feeling vulnerable.

Soon it was time to get out the pool, the daunting moment when they had to get out and feel the cold of the actual air on their wet skin. She looked at the sky out the window. It was chucking it down outside she weren't fussed though. She got out the pool and walked quickly to the girls changing room. She got dressed really quickly and waited in the waiting area again. Eileen was there already because she didn't want to swim at all, she sat in a seat next to her.  
"Enjoy your swim" asked Eileen. Niamh nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah it was really nice, Padraig was having a great time" said Niamh. Eileen smiled at her.  
"Your birthday next, what you want to do for it?" asked Eileen. Niamh hadn't actually thought about it properly yet. She knew she wanted to celebrate her birthday Hollyoaks because she didn't fancy lugging Brendan, Ste, Leah, Lucas, Jason, Seth and Mitzeee all the way to Dublin she could imagine it them all staying in the house. It sounded so bizarre.  
"Not so sure yet" said Niamh. She saw a bunch of kids come out the changing room with Declan. The kids went their parents and went home.

Niamh looked at Declan who was looking at her. She got up and beckoned him to follow her they stood in the corner of the room.  
"Is it just Padraig and Granddad in there?" asked Niamh under breath so that only Declan could hear her. She was feeling really tense and anxious. It was obviously coming through her body language because Declan looked at her with concern.  
"Yeah, why are you so bothered about it" said Declan. She frowned at him after what he did to her that should have been obvious but she wasn't going to tell him the real reason which was because Brendan had always told her to never leave Declan and Padraig on their own with him, if she was around. She had never understood why.  
"I have my reason's, mum just going to see where them two have got to" said Niamh, he then walked really quickly out the room and down the corridor before they could say anything, She was feeling really on edge. Niamh snuck in to the male changing room and was gobsmacked. Padraig was stood stark naked with Seamus who was fully clothed stroking his back from his shoulder blades to the base of his spine.  
"Lovely little thing you are" said Seamus smiling widely with a smile which made her feel really unnerved. She went fully in anger bubbling up inside her.  
"Get out now!" shouted Niamh loudly. He smirked at her and left the room.

Niamh started to get Padraig dressed properly and was feeling really uneasy with what she had just witnessed.  
"Padraig, I am going to ask you something and you have to be honest with me" said Niamh. He nodded at her.  
"Yeah, I'll be honest" said Padraig. She got all his clothes on and sat him down and he put on his shoes. She did his shoe lace.  
"What was granddad doing before I came in to the room" asked Niamh.  
"Well when everybody left I was still in the shower, granddad hurried me along so I came out the shower, I wrapped a towel round myself and he took it of me, he stroked my back and that's when you came in" said Padraig. Niamh didn't like it one bit the situation. She kissed the top of his head and took him through to the waiting room.

XOXOXO

The rest of Padraig's birthday was basically sitting round the house, eating party food, Niamh had been thinking about Seamus and was wondering what the hell was going on. Later on that evening she took a sleepy Padraig to bed but put him in her room on her bed. The bed was big enough for the both of them. So she had topped and tailed with him. She laid in bed thinking she needed him to stay away from them. He had no right doing that. Worst thing about it was he waited for everyone to go. So it was there word against his and she knew already who most people would believe. Something was so sinister as well, it made her wonder what he would have done to Padraig if she hadn't have gone to check on them. She felt like shaking herself, telling herself to stop being crazy but a lot of things added up. She then told herself she was going to be brave and get answers out of Seamus and to warn him to stay away. She knew she would probably get a beating out of it but it was worth it because she was protecting her brothers.

The next moment she woke up to Padraig hugging her legs. She got free of his grasp and got dressed. She then went out the house leaving her phone on the bed next to Padraig. She walked to Seamus pub it was open which wasn't surprising to Niamh it was bound to be empty anyway and as she went in she was right it was completely empty except him who looked like he had been on the beer since got up he looked tipsy, he was behind the bar.  
"I have been expecting you" said Seamus. Niamh laughed sarcastically; he wasn't funny, he was pathetic.  
"I have come to warn you, stay away from the boys, just stay away yeah" said Niamh loudly she went closer to the bar but kept her distance at the same time. He went the bar and went over to her.  
"You're warning me because of what you witnessed yesterday" said Seamus.  
"Yes I am, you made him feel uncomfortable and you had no right to, you will not touch like that again he was naked and you were touching his back and looking at him, just stay away from them alright" shouted Niamh.

Seamus smiled and then punched her out of nowhere. She fell to the floor smashing her head with a bang. He then punched her again and then again while she was down. Her face stung and head banged but she got back up and looked at him defiantly.  
"Shame he didn't have a sister like you" said Seamus leering at her. She frowned at him, what the hell was he talking about?  
"What do you mean" said Niamh she felt scared but she weren't letting him know that or see that. He went to hit her again but she dodged and hit him it knocked him over he got back up.  
"I mean when I used to have sex with my son, he was eight years old when it started, used to pretend he didn't enjoy it but I knew he did" said Seamus. She stared at him her mouth wide open. He had just admitted to her he used to abuse Brendan her dad and he wasn't bothered. He was one sick man, a joke of a man. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach.

He took the advantage and hit her knocking her to the floor again. He then went down and hit her over and over again. She wriggled away and got up.  
"Stay away from them and stay away from me" said Niamh weakly but still with an edge in her voice.  
"Fine I will stay away, you stupid little bitch but not because of you, I will be back in Belfast by tomorrow" said Seamus. She nodded and he grabbed her arms putting their faces close together "you need learn to respect your elders" he then pushed her away roughly so she was back on the floor. She got up quickly and ran off as fast as she could.

TBC

A/N: sorry if anything in this chapter has upset people. I love all my readers so sorry if it has upset you. I'll give you virtual hugs to make you feel better lol.

Next chapter; Niamh goes home, ends up getting lost and speaks to Brendan privately.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am going camping next week at Poacher 2013 (international scout and guide camp) so going to make sure you get a couple of chapters this week. This chapter Niamh goes home, ends up getting lost and speaks to Brendan privately. Thanks for the review. This chapter was emotionally draining to write so hope you guys like it.

Niamh ran to the house as fast as she could not even stopping for breath, she went upstairs and she went to her room which was now empty she locked the door. She went over to her bed and grabbed her suitcase. Her face and head were throbbing madly and she felt blood coming out her nose. She packed as fast as she could and put her hoody on she put the hood up so it was concealing her face completely. Everyone else was in the kitchen. She didn't want to make an excuse and to lie about her injuries. She grabbed a post it note and wrote them a note "Hey, I have to go, thank you for the hospitality and the great time, love you all dearly, Niamh" she took it off the pad and stuck it to the hall table. She put a twenty on the note so they didn't hate her too much for not saying good bye. She snuck out the house as quietly as possible feeling guilty.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Niamh was outside the airport in Chester, she had rung a taxi and she was now waiting for it. Soon it came along and she got in the back with her suitcase. She put her hood up so it concealed her face. He set off driving; her head was feeling worse every second. It didn't help the fact she was thinking about what Seamus had told her it went round and round in her head making her dizzy.  
"Excuse me love, were here" said the taxi driver. She jumped and nodded.  
"Thank you, how much is that?" said Niamh in a quiet voice feeling suddenly sick.  
"That'll be twenty please" said the taxi driver frowning at her. She gave him a twenty and got out the taxi. He had dropped her off just outside of the village.

She walked in to the village and went in the direction of the club but her legs weren't going in the direction her head was telling her. Taking her in an unknown direction, she felt dizzy, her face stung and her head hurt more and more at every second. She retraced her steps and ended up on the right track but her legs were taking her everywhere making her lost which she hated. She soon recognised where she was she was near Ste's place.

The world around her started to spin. Her legs suddenly gave way underneath her. She landed on the floor and laid there. The earth was spinning around her still like she'd just got of a waltzer, she felt scared, really scared. She heard footsteps run up to her. Ste's face loomed over her; he pulled down her hood and gasped.  
"Niamh, what happened to you?" said Ste desperately, he knelt next to her and stroked her hair. He started calling her name over and over again because she weren't responding due to dizziness and nausea.  
"Dad" was all she managed to say before everything went black as she passed out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Niamh came round slowly and the first thing she was aware of was she was no longer on the floor but she was in a bed and she was laid on her side. Her whole body hurt, her head was pounding and she felt sick still. She opened her eye and realised she was in her room. Yet again one of her eyes was fused shut by bruising around her eyes. She sat up in bed and groaned. She had a glass of water on the cabinet by her bed. Everything came flooding back in to her head Seamus's horrible confession, what he did to Padraig and him hitting her many times.

She ran to the toilet, pulled the toilet seat up and emptied her stomach contents in to the toilet. She carried on being sick until it was painful dry heaving. She gasped in air and heavy breathed in to the toilet. She heard the door open and lock. She turned round to see Brendan stood in front of the door with a glass of water in his hand. She flushed the toilet and sat back her back leaning on the bath. Brendan sat down next to Niamh and gave her the water. She put the water in her mouth and swirled it around then spat it out in to the toilet.

She then sat back again next to Brendan.  
"What happened to you?" said Brendan she looked at him.  
"Seamus, we had an argument, you know how he likes to use his fist" said Niamh weakly, Brendan eyes widened "I know what he did to you". She burst in to tears and told him everything that had happened. She had to stop talking every so often so she could keep her breathing at a normal pace.  
"Yeah, he used to abuse me" said Brendan in a thick voice. Niamh put her arms round him.  
"I don't see you any different, I promise you, I don't, when did it stop" said Niamh.  
"When I was thirteen that's when I started fighting back" said Brendan. Niamh watched a tear fall down his face. She had tears still streaming down her face. She wanted to make him feel better.  
"Take it aunty Cheryl didn't know" said Niamh. He nodded and he put his arm round her shoulders.  
"She didn't know, so he's going to stay away from the boys, I can't believe he touched Padraig, good thing is backing off or I would kill him" said Brendan. He started to cry which shocked her because it was only rarely when she saw him cry. She clung on to him and he was clinging to her. They both carried on hugging for a while.

They broke apart and Brendan got up. He put his hand out to help Niamh up which she took. He hauled her of the floor and he wrapped his arm round her waist supporting her back in to her room.

She laid out and got under the covers. Brendan sat at the end of her bed.  
"How did I get here" said Niamh remembering that she had passed out near Ste's.  
"Young Steven pretty much carried you in to the village, told me he had found you collapsed on the floor, I took you of him because he looked like he was about to drop you, then I carried you here" said Brendan. Niamh smiled imagining Ste carrying her he was so scrawny and skinny. Brendan was better to be carried by. He seemed to be able to do it right so he's got all her weight.  
"Dad, I meant what I said, I don't see you any differently, you're still my dad, end of, I love you and none of it was your fault" said Niamh. Brendan smiled at her.  
"Love you to angel, thank you so much for saying that, right you need to sleep of that concussion, I'll fix your eye and face tomorrow" said Brendan. He got up, stroked a stray hair of her forehead and left the room. Niamh shut her eyes and fell to sleep instantly feeling like she had lifted a bit of weight of her shoulders and she hoped it had done for Brendan.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh uses an interesting tactic to get Cheryl and Brendan talking and babysits Leah and Lucas.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the new follow and favourite, welcome to my fic. Thank you for the review much appreciated . This chapter Niamh uses an interesting tactic to get Cheryl and Brendan talking and babysits Leah and Lucas. Enjoy.

Niamh woke up the next morning her face was stinging and the eye that was shut was throbbing. She went in to the bathroom to look at the damage off her face, she had one of her eyes was bruised and swollen which meant her eye was shut, she had bruising round her nose and she had cuts on her cheeks. She went down stairs and Brendan was already in the sitting room. She sat down and Brendan went in to the kitchen. He soon came back through from the kitchen with a glass of ice in his hand. She laid out on the sofa and Brendan moved her head and sat down so her head was in his lap. He put the glass on her eye and she sighed in relief, it took away the pain of her eye.  
"That feels so nice" said Niamh.  
"I know; this is a nana Flo remedy" said Brendan. It sounded like something she would do come up with remedies.  
"I see, so have you and Cheryl made up" asked Niamh. Brendan shook his head.  
"Every time I try and talk to her she blanks me, this flat has been very awkward with you gone" said Brendan. She had hoped they would come to at least a truce for when she was away.  
"Shame, don't give up on it though" said Niamh.

She was going to have to intervene because it was going to become too awkward. She made a plan in her head which she really hoped would work. She laid there thinking about it.  
"You're up to something" said Brendan, Niamh put on a confused face.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Niamh in a very sly voice. He wouldn't know what planning not until it was too late.  
"Even with one eye bruised, I can tell your planning something" said Brendan. Niamh smirked and laughed.  
"You'll see" said Niamh.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat at the club she had been out as soon as her eye had opened. She had been sat at the bar waiting for Ste to come on shift so she could fill him in on her master plan to get Cheryl and Brendan to talk to each other again. Soon he came up the stairs. She got up and he went over to her and hugged her. He went round the bar and Niamh sat back down.  
"Gave us all a scare yesterday" said Ste, Niamh nodded.  
"Yeah, including myself, thanks for yesterday" said Niamh feeling gratitude that it had been him that had found her.  
"Don't mention it" said Ste. He put his hand on her hand squeezed.

She leant closer to him.  
"Right I need a favour; you know when Cheryl and Brendan comes up can you go along with conversation" said Niamh quietly so only Ste could hear her.  
"Why?" asked Ste.  
"I am going to get them to talk each other one way or another, you'll see" said Niamh. Cheryl came up and went over to the bar "Aunty Cheryl, Ste was just telling me how some of the bottles of beer are missing in the cellar, weren't you Ste?" She looked at him and he nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, went in this morning some were missing" said Ste. He sounded more convincing than she thought he would be.  
"Okay, I'll go take a look" said Cheryl. She then went in the direction of the cellar.

"That's one down, one to go" said Niamh smirking again. Brendan came up and looked around; she took the smirk of her face before he looked at her. He went over to the bar. "Ste was just telling me how some of the beer bottles were missing". She looked at him and he nodded again like he did before.  
"Okay, I'll take a look" said Brendan. He also went in the direction of the cellar. She followed behind him quietly so he didn't know he was there. He got in to the cellar and she grabbed the key and shut the door quickly locking the door on the outside.  
"What is the meaning of this" shouted Cheryl through the door.  
"You two need to talk to each other properly and truthfully so you can make up, this is for your own good" shouted Niamh through the door. She had planned this down to the finest detail. She knew it would work.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She spent the afternoon listening to Cheryl and Brendan talk; they had talked through Brendan's sexuality. He had admitted to her that he weren't okay with it. Finally however Niamh heard a break through.  
"Please Cheryl just let me be your brother, I love ye" said Brendan.  
"Do you?" said Cheryl  
"Yeah, of course I do, your my baby sister" said Brendan  
"I love you to" said Cheryl. She heard sniffing and coughs which were to hide sobs. She was sure they were hugging.  
"That girl is just like you" said Cheryl, Niamh got up and went to unlock the door.  
"Yeah she is, I like that, she has mainly me with bits of Eileen and she has a personality of her own as well" said Brendan. She unlocked the door and opened the door. She went in and they all hugged.  
"So glad you two have made up" said Niamh feeling pleased with herself, she was so glad it had worked.  
"Thank you Niamh" said Brendan, he looked at her and smiled at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in Ste's flat babysitting Leah and Lucas; she had missed them like crazy so was glad when she had been asked to babysit. She had them both leant on her while they watched Disney's Robin Hood. She hadn't seen it in ages and it was a good watch. The kids seemed to agree on that one.  
"We've missed you" said Leah, this made Niamh smile, she ruffled both their hair.  
"I missed you both to" said Niamh she loved them both dearly they were like a brother and sister to her in a sense because everything she did with them like watching DVDs, playing board games with them even putting them to bed, it was like what she had done with Padraig. She wrapped a protective arm round them both. She waited for the film to finish. They were both asleep which is what she had wanted them to do, just fall asleep. She carried them both through to their bedroom and tucked them in. She went back to the living room and sat on the sofa, feeling content.

TBC

Next chapter; Has a catch up with Mitzeee, gets in to an argument with Noah and helps Brendan hatch a plan to get rid of Noah for ever.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for the review, for the follow and the favourite welcome to my fic. Anyway this chapter is the last one you'll get for a week because camping next week. I am going tomorrow and I won't be back until next Saturday. This chapter has a catch up with Mitzeee, gets in to an argument with Noah and helps Brendan hatch a plan to get rid of Noah forever. (if you were a Noah fan you won't like this chapter, if you like me and hated him then you will love this chapter)

Over the next few weeks Niamh got back in to her routine of wondering around diverting between the club and the dog. She found herself going to the dog quite a bit to hang out with Seth and Jason even though Riley was still angry at her over the whole Silas thing but she wasn't going to apologise she didn't have reason to. She was also back doing drug deals for Brendan on her own.

She was sat in the club at the bar; it was Ste and Rhys on so she was talking to Ste because Rhys didn't usually talk to her. Brendan had left her in charge while he nipped to the shops, he had said he'd be ten minutes tops. Her phone started ringing, she got it out her pocket and saw "mum" flash on the screen. She answered it and braced herself for the tirade about leaving without saying goodbye.  
"Hey mum" said Niamh. Ste was trying to get her attention so she put her finger to her lips and signalled she would talk to him after she was finished on the phone.  
"Hey love, listen I am not angry at you for leaving, just say good bye next time" said Eileen. Niamh wasn't expecting that at all.  
"Why aren't angry at me?" said Niamh.  
"Declan told me why you needed to go, you know because you're friend needed you" said Eileen. Niamh sighed in relief; she was going to thank Declan for the rest of time. He always covered for her.  
"Yeah, he did" said Niamh.

"I rang to ask you to, what you want to do for your birthday" said Eileen. She knew this question was coming as it was in the middle of June and she knew Eileen liked everything planned in advanced.  
"Well, I was hoping you and the boys would come over here and we doing something over here like a meal in the dog" said Niamh. Then she remembered that Eileen didn't know what the dog was.  
"The dog?" said Eileen.  
"A pub in the village" said Niamh. She could Eileen sigh. She knew she was going to try and persuade her to do something in Ireland.  
"Come over here, we'll make sure you have a good time" said Eileen  
"I have friends over here, that's why I want it in over here" said Niamh. She heard a squeal; she turned her head in the direction of the noise.

Mitzeee had broken glass near her and she was holding her hand "mum, I'll ring you back, love you, bye" she then hung up and went over the room to Mitzeee. She had a gash on the palm of her hand from the broken glass.  
"What happened?" asked Ste.

Niamh grabbed Mitzeee's hand and looked at the gash better, it was bleeding but it didn't have glass in.  
"I dropped a glass and then tried to pick it up, I'll be fine" said Mitzeee.  
"Right Ste can you get the first aid kit, Rhys tidy this up, Mitzeee sit on the sofa" said Niamh she knew her first aid well. Everyone did as they were told. Niamh sat down next to Mitzeee. "Levitate your hand" Mitzeee levitated her hand and held it there.  
"It's nothing really, it's just a scratch" said Mitzeee. Niamh laughed and patted her on her shoulder.  
"Try saying that when you start bleeding to death" said Niamh. Ste came over with first aid kit.

"Here you go" said Ste. He looked at the gash on Mitzeee's hand and went a pale colour, he swayed and collapsed. Niamh jumped up and grabbed the first aid kit. Niamh felt so confused right now was she meant to help Mitzeee or Ste first. Mitzeee tried to jump up but Niamh pushed her back down again gently. Brendan was due back soon; he said he would only be ten minutes. She dressed Mitzeee's gash and then knelt on the floor next to Ste.  
"Ste, can you hear me?" said Niamh, Ste groaned and nodded. She pulled him up with difficulty and put him on the other sofa opposite Mitzeee. She sat next to Ste and pushed his back down so he had his head between his legs. She then wrapped an arm round his back.  
"Is he alright?" Asked Mitzeee.  
"Yeah, I forgot he faints at the sight of blood, he'll be alright soon" said Niamh; she was kicking herself for not remembering.

"So what's new with you, heard you were talking about your birthday" said Mitzeee.  
"Yeah, it's in June, my mum wants me to go to Ireland for it, but I really don't want to do that, it's only my 17th, I want them to come over here, what about you, what's new with Mitzeee" said Niamh.  
"Nothing much, got some modelling jobs soon, so you'll be seeing me in some magazines soon" said Mitzeee. Niamh got up and got a bottle of water. She then put it in Ste's hand. Noah came in and looked at them all.

"What have you done to him!" shouted Noah making everyone jump including Ste. She looked at him frowning.  
"No need to shout love, it's a simple explanation" said Mitzeee in a calm voice. Niamh could tell she was trying to diffuse the situation.  
"Nobody asked you Barbie" shouted Noah. Niamh jumped up and squared up to him. She looked at Mitzeee and Ste to see they had jumped up to.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" said Niamh slowly and darkly. She couldn't stand him, yet again he was getting angry with her over and blaming her for hurting Ste her best friend.  
"I faint at the sight of blood, Mitzeee started bleeding, so I felt faint and collapsed, she in fact has been helping me, I'm fine now" said Ste she smiled at him glad he was backing her corner.  
"I have reason to belief she had hurt you" snapped Noah. She rolled her eyes so he weren't going to see if Ste ok or anything.  
"He's my best friend, I just love hurting my best friends" said Niamh sarcastically. She then walked out the club before anyone could stop her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in her room smiling at how crazy the day had been. She found it hilarious in a way because Noah was so pathetic it was funny. Brendan went in and sat down at the end of her bed. She looked at him and smirked.  
"Steven told me what happened, you really showed Noah" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and laughed at least he also shared a dislike for Noah however for obviously different reasons.

"I hate him, thinks he's all important and that, I want rid of him" said Niamh she really did want rid of him; he was a really annoying man and she hated how he put his insecurities before the welfare of Ste.  
"I might be able to help you there" said Brendan.  
"Please tell me it's to do with waxing off them ridiculous eyebrows, make him really suffer" said Niamh. Brendan laughed and she found herself laughing. He stopped laughing and looked at her.  
"No his eyebrows are safe, right I have a friend in Newcastle that can give him a job and make it look realistic" said Brendan.  
"What if Ste goes with him?" asked Niamh she wanted rid of Noah not Ste but as she thought about it she knew Ste loved the kids to much to leave them.  
"He loves the kids and Amy too much and he has a life here" said Brendan. She thought about it some more.  
"Yeah and if something goes wrong we fix it, get Noah out our faces once and for all" said Niamh.

"That's enough plotting and saving the day for you young lady" said Brendan in an Eileen voice which always made her laugh. He gave her a hug and she hugged back. He then backed away and went to the bedroom door  
"If mum knew the things I had done, I'd never hear end of it" laughed Niamh. She laid out on the bed "Night da".  
"Night princess" said Brendan he then pinged her light of and left the room. She laid their thinking about how funny it would be to actually wax Noah eyebrows of. She laughed to herself and fell asleep.

TBC

A/N: hope you liked this chapter peeps. See you in a week, I am taking my notebook meaning in my spare time I am going to plan some chapters in the note book.

Next chapter: Niamh helps Brendan set the plan in to action, gets a shock when the plan get's changed without her knowing and Noah leaves.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I am back to civilisation sorry it has taken awhile just been busy with stuff like unpacking and spending time with my neglected other half and appreciate all your patients, thanks for the review, the follow and the favourite much appreciated. This chapter Niamh helps Brendan set the plan in to action, gets a shock when the plan gets changed without her knowing and Noah leaves. Like I said before if you were a Noah fan you won't like this chapter but if you were like who couldn't stand him you'll love this chapter.

The next day Niamh spent most the day sat at the club talking to Ste who was behind the bar as usual working. She had to distract him from Noah until he had the job offer in Newcastle it was a part of the plan. Ste put on his jacket and went round the bar.  
"That's me off" said Ste Niamh nodded at him and got up from the stool.  
"I'll walk you home" said Niamh he linked her arm as they walked out the club.  
"How is operation convince your mum to come over here going" asked Ste, Niamh shook her head. She had no luck with that when they had talked on the phone that morning. She had suggested it again that they came over and spent her birthday in Hollyoaks. Eileen had yet again suggested she went to Dublin but even when she had explained she wanted her friends around on her birthday she suggested bring them. She laughed at the thought of packing herself, Brendan, Ste, Mitzeee, Leah and Lucas in to the car.  
"It's a no go, I just want her to just agree and bring the boys over with her, I went for their birthdays and Christmas" said Niamh. She didn't understand Eileen sometimes but could understand to an extent because Brendan had cheated on her.

They chatted some more on the way to the flat. Finally they got to the flat, they chatted on the doorstep.  
"Want to come in for a coffee?" asked Ste. Niamh nodded and smiled at him.  
"Thought you would never ask" said Niamh. They went inside and Ste put the kettle on while Niamh made herself comfortable on the sofa. Ste came through a few minutes later with mugs in his hand. She took the mug and held it. Ste sat down next to her and smiled.  
"So, do you think your mum will come around eventually?" asked Ste. Niamh shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know Ste, I hope she will otherwise bundling you, the kids and Mitzeee and bring you with us" said Niamh. Ste choked on his tea and started coughing.  
"That would be an interesting experience" choked Ste. She taped his back a little bit hoping that would ease his coughing. She laughed he was so funny when he coughed.

There was a knock on the door, Niamh got up and answered. It was Noah he looked all happy until he saw it was her who opened the door. His face fell and he gave her daggers.  
"What you doing here?" snapped Noah.  
"I am keeping your boyfriend company, deal with it, he's my best friend" said Niamh, She moved to the side and let him. She sat back down again and looked at Noah who was glaring at her.  
"Ste I have got a job in Newcastle, rang me up earlier, you have got to come with me and they want me to start next week" said Noah. Niamh looked at Ste's face fall. It looked like it was working.  
"I have a life here, you can't expect me to pack up and leave the kids, they need me" said Ste.  
"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if you can't see that it's your problem" said Noah. Niamh watched like it was tennis match her eyes darting for Noah to Ste.  
"I'll just go" said Niamh she got up quickly and walked out the flat. She could hear them arguing up from up the street. She got her phone out and texted Brendan.

N: Phase one get rid of Noah is go, just left Ste's flat they are arguing big time. See you soon. X

XOXOXOXOX

Over the next couple of days Niamh talked to Ste persuading him to stay in the village saying the kids would miss him too much and there would be questions about where he had gone. It seemed to be working because Ste told her he weren't going away, she was happy about that she would miss him to much if he left the village. She was sat in the flat and her phone rang. She looked at the number it was an unknown number she answered in carefully.  
"Hello" said Niamh  
"Hi Niamh Brady, this is Dublin park primary school, your brothers been sick, could it be possible you picked him up" said the female voice on the phone. She laughed and shook her head, she couldn't pick him up.  
"Yes that's me, I am living with my mum anymore, live with my dad in England, try ringing Eileen if you don't get through ring Macca, his number and everything's there" said Niamh.  
"Okay, thank you for your time, bye" said the women. She then hung up. Niamh sat there confused, why had they rung her first and not Eileen? She thought about it, she had only picked Padraig up from school the two weeks Eileen was in Chester getting money of Brendan. It made her smile that they still remembered her.

She rushed to the club to tell Brendan about, it'd probably have made him laugh to. She went in the club and Ste was stood talking to Brendan.  
"I am going to Newcastle" said Ste. Niamh walked straight over and stared at him.  
"Are you sure about this?" said Niamh hoping he would see sense and not go. She couldn't believe he was considering going to Newcastle.  
"Yeah, got to go, got plenty of packing to do" said Ste. He walked off leaving them two gawping at each other. Brendan got her arm and pulled her in to the office.  
"I'll sort this out trust me" said Brendan.  
"Tell me what you're planning" said Niamh, Brendan shook his head and paced up and down.  
"We invite them for drinks tomorrow night and we get Steven on his own, we then persuade him to stay" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and sat in the chair behind the desk putting her feet in the table.  
"Sounds like a good plan" said Niamh she smiled to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day Niamh spent the day in the club talking to Ste who was working his "last shift" she knew it wasn't his last shift, he could do ten times better than Noah and Niamh knew that. Brendan had invited him for the drink earlier that day. So all she had to do was try and persuade him to stay. Soon Noah joined them as Ste's shift ended. They grabbed a table and sat at it. They got the drinks in. Noah and Ste had beer and Niamh had a coke knowing far too well, they could lose their licence if someone came in inspecting and she weren't eighteen but was drinking.  
"Hello Niamh, long time no see, lovely to see you" said a very familiar voice. She looked up and saw Sean he was stood next Brendan. She couldn't stand him, he worked for Patrick and had put her in danger so many times. She glared at him.  
"Sorry to say feelings not mutual" said Niamh darkly. Brendan gave her a look and she stopped glaring. They sat down and Sean leant on Brendan. Niamh's stomach coiled at the sight of it.  
"Everyone this is Sean" said Brendan cheerfully. She zoned out the conversation she hated Sean, she couldn't stand him, she even found his voice annoying. Worse thing was he worked for Patrick still meaning he could tell him where she was.  
"I am going outside for some air" said Niamh suddenly her anxiety and anger nearly hitting the roof. She got up and went outside the club completely not bothered that the bouncer probably wouldn't let her back in. She stood in the shadows of the club waiting for someone to come out.

Sean and Noah went past her she didn't think anything of it. Soon afterwards Brendan and Ste came out the club. She followed them and her jaw dropped. Sean and Noah were in the hot tub outside the gym snogging. She glared at Sean. Ste looked really upset he ran off. Niamh made to go after him but Brendan grabbed her hand. Noah ran past her half naked. She laughed Noah deserved it however Ste didn't.  
"Leave him till tomorrow" said Brendan. She shivered; it was a chilly night even though it had been warm that day. Brendan shrugged of his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
"Sean I'll pay you tomorrow, with extra so you keep quiet about Niamh's whereabouts got it" said Brendan. They went back up to the flat. They were home alone Cheryl was working and Lynsey was at a hen party in Belfast.

Niamh and Brendan got in to the flat and sat down.  
"What happened to keeping me in the loop" said Niamh suddenly her anger now showing as they were now alone.  
"It was a spur of the moment idea and he owes me" said Brendan, Niamh looked at him and sighed.  
"Yeah but I was shocked to see him and he was manhandling you didn't know where to look, we weren't meant to be hurting Ste, just Noah" said Niamh. Brendan smiled at her sadly.  
"He'll only be upset for a while then he'll feel better, I know it was rash bringing Sean in especially with the history between you two, I am really sorry about that" said Brendan apolitically. She nodded at him and smiled.  
"It's okay but just think, he'll be gone soon, no more wondering about whether or not the elves in Noah's eyebrows will show up" said Niamh. Brendan laughed at this and wrapped his arm around her. She leant in to him. She hadn't felt comfortable at all that night but she was glad that Ste wasn't going to go with him.

XOXOXOX

Niamh woke up and went down in to the living room, she frowned to see the doors were wide open and Brendan was stood looking out over the railings she went out to him and looked at what Brendan was. Noah was getting in to a taxi.  
"Bye, don't write or come back" called Niamh down to them, Noah looked up at her and shook his head and got in to the taxi completely. Brendan put his arm around her and smiled as the taxi drove away in to the distance.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh acts as mediator with Ste and Brendan, hangs out with Mitzeee and gets a shock when she gets unexpected visitors.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Right not updating as fast as I usual do. Guess who got in to university, I start end of September. This story will still be kept going however I may not be able update as much as I usually do but stick with it lol and I'll make sure I update , longest fic I have done ever but it's one I used write in my notebook, when I was bored. Thanks for the review, means a lot. This chapter Niamh acts as mediator with Ste and Brendan, hangs out with Mitzeee and gets a shock when she gets unexpected visitors.

Niamh spent the rest of the day sat in the flat; she was waiting for Brendan's return so they could talk for a bit. Brendan came in and slammed the door behind him. He looked really angry like he was about to explode his hair was wet and it was dripping in to his suit jacket.  
"What's happened?" asked Niamh jumping up but before he could answer her Ste barged in looking equally as angry.  
"What right have you got to storm off, you're the one that paid someone to sleep with my boyfriend" shouted Ste. Niamh rolled her eyes. How had he found out? If Sean had told him Niamh would kill him and it would be so easy.  
"I haven't been honest with you about my feelings" said Brendan looking tense and like he was about to hit out she looked over to Ste and he looked like was ready for a fight. They both went towards each other raising their fists and Niamh stood in between them both putting her arms up, pushing them apart. With Ste it was easy to push back but with Brendan it was harder to push back.  
"Stop it both of you now, both of you sit down and sit in silence for ten minutes while I make us all cuppa and then we can talk, like adult" said Niamh loudly. They sat down on same sofa, crossed their arms and turned away from each other.  
"He started it" snapped Ste. Niamh rolled her eyes they were acting like children and she didn't like.  
"Whatever" muttered Brendan.

Niamh went into her bedroom and got her make-up bear if they were going to act like children she would treat them like them children and made the drink. She went through with the drinks. She popped the drinks on the coffee table and sat opposite them. She put the make-up bear on Brendan's lap.  
"Right I used this when Declan and Padraig fell out, whoever is holding make-up teddy will talk got it" said Niamh.

She looked at them both sharply and they both nodded at her. "Right dad, what do you mean about not being bothered about your feelings for Ste" Brendan tensed up and cocked his head to the side. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He shoved the bear at Ste and he took it.  
"Well you shouldn't have paid for someone to sleep with my boyfriend, he was out and proud" said Ste angrily. Niamh understood why he was angry at the same time she couldn't stand Noah and was glad he was gone.

Brendan snatched the bear back and looked at Ste with a blank expression.  
"Is that why you picked him over me, your pride" said Brendan. Ste snatched back the bear.  
"No, it's because of what you do!" said Ste. Niamh got up and went towards the door feeling awkward and wanting them to talk alone.  
"Stay please Niamh" said Brendan. She went back and sat down on the other sofa.  
"Well be honest with me Brendan" said Ste. Niamh took the bear and put it on the sofa next to her.  
"You don't have to use this, come on talk to each other" said Niamh. Brendan smiled at her briefly then looked at Ste.  
"I just didn't like Noah, he was no good for you" said Brendan.  
"I don't care; it was my decision to make not either of you guys, I know your involved Niamh" said Ste.

Niamh nodded and looked at Ste.  
"She didn't know that much about it, she's just saying she does to cover me, it was all me" said Brendan. Niamh looked at him and frowned.  
"Yeah, we planned to get rid of him, dad don't take all the blame" said Niamh. She looked at them and smiled at them. She didn't want him to cover for her, why should he get all the blame for something they did together.  
"You Brendan need to get out my life and stop trying to control me" said Ste he jumped up and went towards the door. Brendan jumped up and stood in front of the door not letting him leave.  
"I love you" said Brendan, Niamh looked at him and felt a wave of relief he was actually telling him he loved him "that's what I never told you, I love you" Ste looked at him watery eyed.  
"Don't, please, let me out" said Ste.

Brendan stood still and looked at him. Niamh could see desperation in his eyes she wanted to hug them both and make them feel less tense. Ste walked away and Brendan followed him slowly.  
"I want you Steven, tell me you want me back, I promise I can change" pleaded Brendan. Ste looked like he was about to explode with emotions.  
"You can't change what you have done, when you were hitting me around was that because you loved me" said Ste. She looked between the two feeling more and more awkward.  
"You have no idea what I am giving you, you don't like it go you know where the door is go" said Brendan frantically.  
"I don't know" muttered Ste under his breath. Niamh got up and backed herself away closer and closer towards the door.  
"Until I am in my grave you'll always be in my head, burning inside" said Brendan. Ste went and kissed Brendan full on the mouth pushing him against the wall. Niamh left the flat until things got too x-rated. She was excited because they were actually closer to being back together and Niamh hoped that with Brendan being with Ste it would make him feel that bit better.

XOXOXOXOXO

Niamh spent the next couple of days sat in the club avoiding the flat at all costs because Ste was over most of the time and they don't know how to do it quietly. Ste and Brendan were not working so she was sat in the club on her own. Mitzeee came up the steps and sat down next to her. She looked tired and angry at something.  
"You look how I feel" said Niamh. Mitzeee nodded and sighed.  
"It's a long story" said Mitzeee.

Niamh looked around the place was dead meaning it was only them and Rhys there. Niamh got up and went behind the bar grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses. She went over to Mitzeee.  
"Come in to the office" said Niamh. They went in to the office and made themselves comfortable. Niamh poured them both out a white wine.  
"Someone's living dangerously" joked Mitzeee. Niamh laughed if only she knew what kind of danger Niamh had been in before.  
"What's life without risk, so what's wrong" said Niamh she picked up her glass and took a sip.  
"Had an argument with Warren, went round to my meant to be family and they told me I bought it on myself, I haven't and Riley was so nasty" said Mitzeee. Niamh looked at her and sighed.  
"Give it some time everyone just needs to cool down and think, Riley mean anyway" said Niamh. She saw something in Mitzeee face change when she talked about Riley like there was something there.  
"He's usually quiet nice" said Mitzeee.

It dawned on Niamh; Mitzeee was in love with Riley. They had obviously grown up together making them close.  
"You love him don't you" said Niamh. Mitzeee nodded at her, she was surprised how honest she was about it.

They talked about it a lot more. Riley had been her first love they used to play together when they were children. Niamh saw a different side to Mitzeee when she was talking about Riley. Niamh nodded and promised to not tell anyone including Brendan. It would stay their secret. They both soon finished the rest of the bottle of wine between them. The door banged open and Niamh jumped. Before she could acknowledge the person that entered the room she was being given a massive hug by two people. One squirmed on to her lap.  
"Niamh, Niamh it's so great to see you" said a very familiar voice. Niamh couldn't believe it. She stood up and looked at Declan and Padraig. Both stood there smiling like chimps. "Boys what you doing here?" asked Niamh. She was feeling happy and surprised at the same time.  
"Mum's bought us, it was a surprise" said Padraig. She couldn't believe it. Wait then where was Eileen.  
"Where's mum?" asked Niamh something nagged in the back of her head, she just hoped beyond hope it was wrong.  
"She went to the flat to find dad and sent us here" said Declan. Niamh sighed and grabbed them both and hugged them.

TBC

Next chapter: world war three after Eileen walks in on something she shouldn't have done, Niamh notices stuff going missing in her room and helps out more than she should.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you for the review and glad you are enjoying this story. I hope all my readers are enjoying the story, thanks to the new follower welcome to my fic. This chapter world war three after Eileen walks in on something she shouldn't have done, Niamh notices stuff going missing in her room and helps out more than she should.

Niamh stood there looking at the boys. She was really hoping Ste and Brendan had remembered to lock the door.  
"Aren't you happy to so us" said Padraig. Niamh's heart melted and beckoned him over.  
"Course I am, you both took me by surprise, come here you" said Niamh Padraig ran at her and she caught him and put him on her hip. He was still as light and skinny as anything. She turned to look at Mitzeee who had put Niamh's glass behind the fridge, she looked confused "Sorry how rude of me, Mitzeee these are my brothers Declan and Padraig" she pointed at Declan. Padraig put his face on Niamh's face. She kissed his cheek.  
"I'm a friend of Niamh's" said Mitzeee.

Eileen came storming up the stairs and looked at them. She looked like she was about to start spitting feathers.  
"Niamh love, take them to the flat and come back, also tell your dad if you see him that I am waiting in the club and to leave his friend behind" said Eileen. She knew it. She took them to the flat and set Padraig on his feet.  
"What's going on?" asked Padraig. Niamh shrugged and before she could make something up Lynsey came through and the boys ran at her and hugged her.  
"Hi you two" said Lynsey.  
"Aunty Lynsey can you watch them please" said Niamh. Lynsey nodded.

Niamh left the flat and walked quickly to the club. She went in and she could hear Eileen shouting. She ran up the stairs and froze at the scene in front of her. Cheryl looked as confused as she felt. Eileen was shouting at Ste. She then turned to Niamh and Cheryl.  
"I walked in on them, kissing half naked, I want him out of here now!" said Eileen. Niamh sighed had the invention of a lock completely gone over their head.  
"He works here, mum" said Niamh.  
"Why are you two being so calm, this man is in a relationship with Brendan" said Eileen.

"They know Eileen" said Brendan he walked in via the fire escape they all looked at him. Ste and Brendan started muttering together quietly.  
"Are you two together" said Eileen. Niamh looked at Brendan knew instantly he was going to say no.  
"No, it was a onetime thing" said Brendan. Ste face fell and she saw tears form in his eyes. She caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"What? No, were together, in a relationship" said Ste he sounded angry and hurt. She wanted to go over and hug him.  
"No were not" said Brendan, he went over to Niamh and stood next to her. She went over to Ste.  
"I am not going back to the shadows or being pushed away again" shouted Ste.  
"Ste please let me and da sort this" said Niamh calmly. She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. He glared at Eileen and Brendan and stormed out.

They stood there in awkward silence. Niamh moved across the room and stood next to Brendan again.  
"So what are you doing here, I didn't know you were coming" said Brendan he sounded calm but she could tell it was a false calm.  
"I came to surprise Niamh, I have a wedding to go to in Grease and thought maybe you two would watch the boys" said Eileen. Niamh smiled at the thought of spending time with the boys nearly forgetting they were in the middle of an argument.  
"Off course I'll watch the boys" said Brendan. Eileen shook her head.  
"You think I'm going to let you after I've just seen, no I am going make sure you don't see your children again Brendan" said Eileen. Niamh shook her head she couldn't say that she understood she was upset about walking in on Ste and Brendan but it wouldn't just affect him if she actually did that.

"Mum, you can't say for one I live here so you can't stop him seeing me and two they're not just his kids they are my brothers" said Niamh. Eileen sighed and looked at Niamh.  
"You should still go to the wedding, it's all booked then you can come back and we can all celebrate Niamh's birthday" said Cheryl. Niamh looked at Eileen desperately they needed time with the boys.  
"Okay, with one condition, one you both stay away from that Ste" said Eileen. Niamh shook her head.  
"Sorry mum but no, he works here and I babysit his kids, he's my best friend ma, dad will stay away from him not me, do we have a deal" said Niamh. She knew she was pushing it but she didn't care, she was no way losing Ste's friendship over them being oblivious to the invention of locks.  
"Yes fine I respect that" said Eileen. Niamh sighed in relief and Eileen left to get the boys out the flat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh was sat in her room Eileen had gone hours ago. Cheryl, Declan and Padraig were getting tea in, Lynsey was in the living room and Brendan was out trying to make amends with Ste. She looked at the counter next to her, something was very odd. She usually kept a couple of books on counter next to her. Her books were gone, she looked around the room. Everything was out of place like someone was moving stuff around. She then saw it a post it note it was behind her wardrobe. She got it off the wall and looked at it. In fancy handwriting it said "Think I can't get in, you haven't even started yet, life is like a game chess it's your move now" She knew who it was from. How the hell had Silas got in the house?

"Lynsey" called Niamh. Lynsey came in to her room. She gave Lynsey the post it note and Lynsey looked at it and she looked at it opened mouthed.  
"How's he getting in, I had that message on my mirror, you're going to have to look your door at night" said Lynsey. She looked upset and scared. Niamh put her arms round her and hugged her tight.  
"I'll get it all sorted, I'll make sure he backs of" said Niamh. The front door down stairs opened and closed. Niamh went downstairs cautiously and smiled in relief when she saw it was Brendan. He had a carrier bag with him from price slice. He put the carrier bag on the table and sat down on the sofa. Niamh was about to talk to him about the post it note and the intruder but before she could mention it Declan, Padraig and Cheryl came in. They had got some take-away pizzas in. Niamh smiled and sat down on the sofa. Brendan got up and poured out the drinks. Soon they were all sat around eating pizza. They finished and put the pizza boxes in the middle of the room.

"We need to talk sleeping arrangements" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and looked at him.  
"Why don't Padraig sleep with me in my room and Declan sleeps in with you room dad?" said Niamh. Brendan looked at her and nodded. Niamh thought about it they only had one air bed.  
"So have you and Padraig top and tailing and me sleeping on the air bed in my room" said Brendan. Padraig head lolled and his whole body went crashing in to Niamh's lap. She looked down at him, he was asleep. She sat him up carefully then pulled him on to her lap cradling him. He didn't make a noise or moan about being moved.  
"He's shattered bless him, how did you get here Deccy, plane or ferry" asked Niamh. She smiled at Declan.  
"We got here via ferry, good trip a bit of an uneasy sea though but can't help everything" said Declan.  
"Good good, nice to hear, could have been ten times worse" said Niamh she moved some hair of Padraig's forehead and looked at Declan.

"How come you took off that last time?" asked Declan. She knew this question was coming and she didn't want this question.  
"I'll answer that when we are alone" said Niamh. He nodded at her and she could see he was thinking.  
"Did you fall over again" said Declan looking thoughtful; he added brackets with his fingers when he said "fall over". She nodded and winked at him hoping beyond hope he stopped talking about because everyone in the room except Padraig was listening.  
"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow" said Niamh she looked down at Padraig and stood up carefully making sure he didn't wake up "good night everyone".

Everyone said good night to her and she carried Padraig to her and laid him in bed, she weren't bothered he was fully dressed they would sort that tomorrow; she got changed in to her PJs. She then locked the door and got in to bed. She fell to sleep instantly feeling tired and happy to have her family round her. In what felt like no time at all he was being poked, she woke up and looked at Padraig he was sat up. He looked scared and vulnerable. Which made her worry about him.  
"What's up Pad?" asked Niamh. She wrapped an arm round his shoulders.  
"I had a bad dream, can I have a glass of water please" said Padraig in a polite voice, she loved how he was trying to be polite even though he was still scared from his dream. She went and got him the glass of water locking the door behind her automatically. She passed it to him and got back into bed. He drank it and put it on the side. He laid back down again and Niamh put her hand in his as he fell back to sleep. Niamh then went back to sleep after a while to make sure he was ok.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh woke up early the next morning and went down stairs to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge in Brendan's handwriting "Niamh, can you please sort out the boy's breakfasts and take them out for day, money is on top of the fridge love dad". She sighed and got the money from on top of the fridge and started making breakfast for the boy's. There was no point waking them up they would wake up from the smell of food and before she knew it she had Declan and Padraig sat at the kitchen table.  
"Morning how did you sleep last night Declan?" asked Niamh. Declan smiled at her.  
"I shut my eyes that usually does the trick" said Declan. She laughed and smiled, he was witty when he wanted to be. She gave them their breakfasts and ate her own quickly. While they ate she explained to them why she had really took off that last time missing out obvious bit like what she had found out about Seamus abusing Brendan, if they were to be told it had to be Brendan who told them not Niamh, they looked at her with gratitude.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" asked Niamh changing the subject rapidly.  
"Let's do a load of stuff" said Declan.  
"Sounds like a good plan" said Niamh. She smiled at them both it was nice having them around it felt like home.

XOXOXOXOX

It was evening and Niamh was shattered; she had taken the boys lazerquest shooting, then straight after that she had taken them swimming, they had lunch, then she had taken them bowling and then last of all she had taken them to the park to play football. She walked to the flat with Declan and Padraig. Cheryl was in sat on the sofa and she was glad to see her. She sank in to the sofa next to Cheryl and sighed happily slipping her shoes of. Padraig went to Niamh room for a relax on her bed and Declan went for a shower.  
"Busy day?" asked Cheryl. Niamh nodded and smiled. It had been fun but she had been watching them non-stop all day. That had taken some of the fun away because they were under responsibility.  
"Very busy Chez, I might actually be dead right now, dad can be responsible of them tomorrow" said Niamh. Cheryl nodded at her. She felt like she did too much to help at times but she knew it was worth it and she loved being the responsible one and the trusted one but she just wished she had spent time with them as their sister not someone responsible of them especially as it had been since she had just got up. It was like being back in Irland when Brendan was "working" and Eileen was actually working. She wasn't completely bothered about it though. She was just happy to have her family around her.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh argues with Silas as she finds something in her house that obviously belongs to him, spends more time with the boys and catches up with Ste.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the review (they are younger brothers not older). Thank you for the follow and favourite welcome to my fic . This chapter Niamh argues with Silas as she finds something in her house that obviously belongs to him, spends more time with the boys and catches up with Ste.

Niamh spent the week spending time with boys and she was enjoying it. She enjoyed showing them around the village and introducing them to her friends. Niamh was sat in the living room of the flat with Cheryl, Lynsey, Brendan, Declan and Padraig. Niamh had Padraig on her lap and was sat in between Lynsey and Cheryl on one sofa and Declan and Brendan were on the other sofa. Cheryl was writing up a shopping list.  
"Don't forget to put quorn on there" said Declan. Cheryl nodded and put it on the list.

"Put chocolate on there to please" said Padraig. Niamh laughed, she was expecting this comment for some time.  
"No, it's bad for you pet" said Cheryl. Niamh rolled her eyes; this was why he was so skinny because everyone seemed to decide he shouldn't have anything unhealthy at all.  
"Get him some chocolate, he's a stick and light as a feather, needs some fattening up" said Niamh.  
"I don't think we should be filling him full of sugar" said Cheryl. Niamh shook her head and looked at Cheryl.  
"It's not exactly filling him with sugar it's giving him a treat, something that isn't the usual meal" said Niamh. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open.  
"Okay, I'll get some chocolate stuff in" said Cheryl. Niamh smiled at her.  
"Thank you aunty Cheryl" said Niamh. Cheryl nodded at her.  
"Right me, Brendan and Declan will do the food shop, Niamh, Lynsey and Padraig stay here" said Cheryl. Niamh nodded and smiled. She looked at Brendan and he winked at her.

Soon everyone left except her, Lynsey and Padraig. Lynsey sat back on the sofa and sighed, she looked so tired. Niamh got up and went over to the bookshelf.  
"I'll get some tidying up done" said Niamh. She started to arrange the books back to normal. She looked at the shelf above the book shelf because Declan had a habit of putting books just above it. She then saw something that wasn't meant to be there. Behind some ornaments was a webcam device. She grabbed it and growled, she knew he was getting in to the flat, now he was spying on them. Padraig was frowning at it.  
"Lynsey, look at this" said Niamh. Lynsey got up went over to Niamh she gasped. Niamh stormed towards the door.  
"Where you going love?" asked Lynsey.  
"Going to return this, watch Pad" said Niamh. She then stormed to the dog; he was going to leave them alone, especially with the boys over for a while. He was still finding ways of getting in to the flat and she weren't having her family in danger.

She stormed in to the dog and bumped straight in to Silas. She thrust the webcam devise at him.  
"I know this belongs to you!" said Niamh loudly. Silas glared at her for a minute then looked confusedly at her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" said Silas in a confused loud voice so that other people would notice.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about, stay away from my flat, don't I know how you keep getting in to it but you stay from me and my family" said Niamh loudly. He needed to be warned. Riley and Carl went over to them.  
"There a problem granddad?" asked Riley.  
"Yes this girl is shouting accusations again, if she carries on..." said Silas loudly. He was trying to make her sound crazy and she weren't having it.  
"What you going to do you going to murder me, like you did India, like you tried to kill Lynsey! I am on to you old man, stay away from my family or you will regret it" shouted Niamh. She then stormed out the pub before Riley could kick her out.

She walked back to the flat and went in. Everyone was back and everyone looked at her as she walked in to the flat. She put on a fake smile and got stuck in to helping them pack the shopping. Soon that was finished and they stood around.  
"I wanna go out for a bit, is that okay?" asked Declan. Niamh nodded and smiled at him.  
"Yes come on, me, you and Padraig are going for a walk around" said Niamh.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Niamh, Declan and Padraig were sat at the bench in the park. She was sat in the middle of them.  
"You seem on edge, are you okay?" asked Padraig.  
"I'm fine Pad honest just tired I guess" said Niamh; she didn't want to worry them over Silas so she was going to keep that from them until it was necessary. She wanted to them remember these next couple of weeks for the right reasons.  
"Race you to the swings" said Declan. He got up and ran. Niamh and Padraig got up and ran after him. He won and they got the best swing. She got the one next to Declan and Padraig got one next to Declan.

She heard a crying noise behind her and she looked around. Leah was on the park on her own. Niamh got up and went over to her.  
"Leah, come here" said Niamh carefully. Leah looked at her and gave her a watery smile. She ran over to her and Niamh picked her up and put her on her hip.  
"I lost Lee, he's left me behind" cried Leah. Niamh carried over to the boys.  
"These are my brothers Declan and Padraig, I'll give you to Declan while I ring daddy, is that okay princess?" said Niamh. Leah nodded.  
"Yeah" said Leah in a small voice. Declan got up and Niamh passed Leah to Declan carefully. She then got her phone out her pocket and rang Ste. He answered quickly.  
"Hello" said Ste.  
"Hi, I have your daughter at the park, according to her Lee's left her here, what you want me to do" said Niamh. She heard Ste sighed at the end of the phone.  
"He's just come in to the flat, hang on" said Ste. Niamh sighed, what the hell was Lee doing with the kids anyway. "Niamh stay there I am coming to get her".  
"Okay, Ste, see you goodbye" said Niamh she was about to start laughing.  
"Cya" said Ste. He hung up. Niamh looked at the boys and laughed. It was funny because it showed how useless Lee was. It kind of worried her as well because if they hadn't have been there she could have been approached by anyone. With a serial killer on the loose that was worrying. She took Leah of Declan and bounced her on her hip.  
"This is my best friend's daughter" said Niamh.  
"Is that the one you mentioned on the phone, Ste, the one that works for dad" said Declan. Niamh nodded and laughed.

Ste came running over and smiled at Niamh.  
"Thank you so much" said Ste. Niamh nodded and handed Leah to Ste.  
"Your welcome, Ste" said Niamh. Ste hugged her awkwardly and stood back. She could tell that Ste was still upset with the whole Brendan thing she could see it in his face.  
"These are my brothers, Declan and Padraig" said Niamh. Padraig went over and shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, put a face to the name so you're the one she texts non-stop when she's in Ireland and over here" said Padraig.  
"Yeah I am, I text her non-stop as well" said Ste. Niamh smiled at him.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh, Declan and Padraig walked back in to the flat. Cheryl didn't look happy and started glaring at her when she came in.  
"Declan and Padraig go to Niamh's room for a minute please" said Cheryl in a false calm voice.

Niamh looked at Brendan who winked at her. She was so confused. They did as they were told.  
"What's up?" asked Niamh feeling genuinely confused. Cheryl glared at her.  
"I have just got off the phone with Riley, what are you playing at you can't shout them kinds of accusations" said Cheryl angrily. Niamh looked at her gone out. Had she not been listening to what her and Lynsey were saying about him getting in to the flat.  
"Yeah I can when the accusations are true, he's been getting in to the flat driving Lynsey mad and he left a webcam, he's been spying on us" said Niamh.  
"I don't believe that maybe you and Lynsey need to go away for a bit, clear your head" said Cheryl. Niamh couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Are you having a laugh? We aren't mad! So I can see which side you're taking" snapped Niamh. She didn't like this at all. Cheryl had known Lynsey a really long time and had known Niamh since she was born they had no reason to lie.  
"I never put you down as rude!" said Cheryl loudly. Brendan went over to Niamh and put his arm round her shoulders.  
"Right, I agree with them Silas is a shady character I don't trust him" said Brendan. Niamh looked at Cheryl.  
"Right when it comes out to be true let's see who the mad one is there" snapped Niamh. She got of Brendan grip and stormed towards the door.  
"Where you going?" asked Brendan. Niamh shrugged and stormed out completely.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh power walked all the way to Ste's and the knocked on the door. Ste answered it and let her in. She sat down on the sofa.  
"Are you okay?" asked Ste. Niamh shook her head feeling her anger raging inside of her still. "Want a beer?"  
"Yes, please" said Niamh in a false calm voice. Ste came through with two cans of beer one for him and one for her. He passed it her "thank you". He sat down next to her.  
"So what brings you here" asked Ste.  
"Me and Cheryl had an argument and she thinks I'm going barmy" said Niamh quickly she explained to him briefly about what she had been arguing with Cheryl about.  
"Come here" said Ste. He pulled her in to a massive hug and she felt all her anger and tension drain away while he was hugging her. Soon he stopped hugging her and Niamh smiled at him.  
"Doesn't help the fact I am tired" said Niamh.  
"I know that makes everything ten times worse sometimes" said Ste.

"How come Lee had the kids earlier?" asked Niamh. This question was bubbling inside her since they had found her on the park.  
"He's trying to impress Amy, he has a massive crush on her and since he's got rid of psycho Leanne, he's been trying to get with her, so he offered to take kids out while Amy packed hers and the kids suitcases, there at Amy's dads you see tonight and tomorrow tonight, anyway, I was on the phone to you when he came in Leah-less, you should have seen Amy's face, she was ready to murder him" said Ste. Niamh laughed she could see Ste going all mother hen on his ass.  
"Leave babysitting to me, I don't lose them or leave them in parks" said Niamh. Ste laughed and put his arm round her. She leant in to him and started to drift off to sleep. "You can sleep you know" laughed Ste. Niamh chuckled.  
"Okay, I know" murmured Niamh sleepily.  
"From the sounds of it you already are babe, night" said Ste. Niamh sighed her good night and fell asleep.

TBC

Next Chapter: Eileen comes back from the wedding, Niamh's birthday and the boys go back to Dublin.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: thanks for the review, the follow and favourite . Glad peoples are liking this. This chapter Eileen comes back from the wedding early, Niamh's birthday and the boys go back to Dublin. A long chapter for you coming up.

Niamh woke up the next morning on Ste's sofa. She had a blanket over her and a cushion under her head. She sat up, she felt really refreshed for a change. She looked at her phone and she had 3 texts and a load of missed of calls. All the texts and calls were from Brendan.

D: Where have you gone? Text me when you get this.  
D: Look, I know what Chez said was bad but just let me know your okay. There is a serial killer on the loose.  
D: I got Steven's message, be home by tomorrow morning. Love you.  
N: Sorry dad, I am not angry at you and I am sorry I just took off. Love you to.

Niamh got up and went through to Ste's room. He was sat up awake in bed. Niamh smiled at him.  
"I am off, thanks for the beer and the chat, will I be seeing you later?" asked Niamh. Ste shook his head.  
"Not working, however I might go to the club tonight" said Ste. Niamh beckoned him over and put her arms around his shoulders.  
"See you later" said Niamh. She then left Ste's flat and walked to the coffee place.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh walked in to the club and looked around. It was Rhys and Jacqui behind the bar, she smiled at them and then went in to the office because she knew Brendan would be in there. She put a bag of sandwiches and a coffee on the desk.  
"There you go, call it a sorry" said Niamh. She sat in the chair opposite Brendan and sat back on the chair.  
"Don't apologise, Cheryl has taken the boys out for the day" said Brendan. Niamh sighed contently; she was relieved because she didn't to be responsible of them. She loved them to pieces but it can drive people crazy if they are around the same people all the time.  
"Got any jobs for me then?" asked Niamh. Brendan looked at her thoughtfully then shook his head.  
"Nope, we have been quiet recently business wise" said Brendan. Niamh nodded. That was true at the moment it was just the odd one and they all seemed to stoned already so it took the adventure away. She wanted to get the hard nuts that acted hard to begin with and then at the end of the transition being scared of her.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh spent the rest of the day sat in the office talking to Brendan about random things. It was now night and she was sat in the office still with Brendan.  
"I'm going out for some air" said Niamh. She got up and walked through the crowds of people in the club and made her way to the fire escape. She opened it and stood on the balcony. Hollyoaks looked good at night everything was silent and shut except the club and the dog but that was at the other end of the village.

She was about to go back in but stopped when she heard something not quite right. She looked across the road from where the noise was coming from to see Ste he was staggering around. A guy who Niamh didn't recognise was trying to support him trying to walk off with him.  
"Get away from me, I don't know you!" slurred Ste. She knew that slur that was nothing more than drunken slurs but she never known him drink that much he was always careful. She ran down the steps and pushed the guy away from him.  
"Oi, get away from him!" said Niamh dangerously. She sat Ste down on the pavement carefully. She shined her phone in his eyes. His eyes were bright but his pupils were normal sized which made her sigh in relief, he was a pale colour though "how many drinks did you have?"  
"I had a few pints but went on to coke but it tasted funny, he bought me the cokes" slurred Ste pointing at the guy. The guy was still there hovering around she squared up to him.  
"If you want to be alive in the next five seconds, I would clear of" said Niamh dangerously making sure she was at full height towering over him it seemed to do the trick.

She could end him in that second but more important things were at stake.  
"Niamh, I don't feel too good" slurred Ste weakly; he slumped backwards on to the pavement and started retching Niamh sat him up and he was sick all over his self good thing she weren't squeamish. She smiled to herself quickly because she remembered Eileen wasn't due back until next week meaning she could take him back to hers. Niamh got up and got Ste up. Her back sagging as he was completely leant on her. She put his arm round her shoulder and supported him up to the flat. She then unlocked the door and pushed the door open quietly. She dragged Ste in to the flat. Nobody was there at all which she was glad about. She knew the boys were in bed. Cheryl and Lynsey probably in bed as well as it were late at night.

She dumped Ste on the sofa, pulled of his sick covered top and trousers leaving him in just his boxers. She put his clothes in the washing machine, then got a glass of water and sat down next Ste. There was no point giving it to him at the moment, he'd end up wearing it.  
"Ste, I got you a glass of water, open your mouth for me please" said Niamh simply. He did as he was told and she poured the water down his throat. It seemed to do him some good, he was starting to get some colour back in to his cheeks he started to shiver. She rubbed his back and got up "Stay put I'll find you some clothes" She creeped into Brendan's and grabbed his hoodie and the smaller pair of joggers he owned. She went back through and gave them him. Niamh looked away as he got changed.  
"Don't leave me" mumbled Ste. Niamh smiled at him. She sat back down next to him and pulled him in to her. His head now leant on her chest. She weren't bothered at all he was her best friend and he needed her.  
"Not going anywhere" said Niamh soothingly stroking his hair soothingly. He fell asleep on her quickly. She nodded off as well.

She was woken up by Brendan coming in the door. He looked at them both and cocked his head to the side.  
"What happened?" asked Brendan. He bent down and moved a hair of his face.  
"He got into some trouble, I'll explain properly tomorrow, don't wanna wake him" said Niamh quietly. He nodded and went in to his room. Niamh nodded off quickly feeling really tired.

The door banged opened and Niamh was woken up with a jolt. So was Ste. It was light outside and the sun light came through the door. Eileen was stood in the door way.  
"You again!" shouted Eileen Niamh rolled her eyes. What was she doing back? Ste got up and tripped. The joggers weren't as small as she thought. She got up and caught him.  
"Mum, I told you I wasn't a part of the deal dad was, he's my best friend and he was in a spot of bother so I helped him" said Niamh. Eileen eyed him up and down.  
"Why was he leant on you like that and why is wearing your dad clothes" asked Eileen. Brendan came through and stood by the stairs. She explained to her about the guy spiking his drink with alcohol and her coming to the rescue.  
"Also he was leant on me like that because he needed a hug and he fell asleep in my arms" said Niamh. She saw Brendan stiffen up and if it was up to him he would end that guy on the spot.

XOXOXOXO

Niamh spent the next two weeks spending time with Eileen, Declan and Padraig however she still finding time to spend time with Ste. She had changed everything round with the sleeping arrangements. Eileen was in her room, Padraig was with Lynsey, Niamh found herself on the sofa for the first few nights but that changed after she complained of neck pain in the club in front of Mitzeee. She offered for Niamh to stay at hers in the spare room and Niamh accepted the offer. Soon it the night before her birthday and Niamh was sat in Mitzeee's flat she was sat with Mitzeee and Warren. Warren had been civil with her which had been really nice.  
"You excited for your birthday?" asked Mitzeee. Niamh nodded and smiled at her.

Before she could answer Brendan stormed in he looked on edge and angry. Niamh jumped up and the next thing she knew she was being hugged by Brendan the hug lifted her of her feet. He was hugging her tight like she was the most solid thing around.  
"What's wrong dad?" Asked Niamh feeling worried for Brendan, he kept in the hug, he carried her in to the spare room "put me down, I can walk" and he set her back on her feet once they were in the spare room.  
"They know I'm gay, I sent Steven to watch Lynsey because she's still jumpy even though I warned Silas" said Brendan, Niamh gasped and then nodded at Brendan so he would continue "anyway Rea went round to flat and started shouting about me and Steven and me being gay, Declan was in the door way of the kitchen and Padraig was on the stairs" Niamh shook her head how dare Rea do that. She was fuming.  
"Have you talked to them?" asked Niamh. Brendan nodded and Niamh sat down on the bed.  
"Yeah, your mum's in town with Cheryl birthday shopping for you so they've promised not to tell they found out" said Brendan. Niamh grinned and groaned at the same time. Eileen was famous for over doing it for her birthday.  
"Thank god, still it's hard for you so well done for being open, let's just focus on tomorrow and hope mum and Cheryl don't buy or plan on doing anything crazy, you did remind them, I want something low key meaning a meal at the dog" said Niamh from the look Brendan gave her it looked like she weren't going to get either wishes.  
"Right you stay here, sit with Anne, I'll talk to your mother, see you tomorrow, meet us in the flat yeah" said Brendan. Niamh nodded at him and smiled. She hugged him quickly feeling uneasy about what Eileen and Cheryl had planned.

Brendan left and Niamh went back through to the living room. She sat down on the sofa next Mitzeee. She was on the phone to someone.  
"That's fine leave me to go on a holiday with the Vicky Pollard family, bye Heidi" said Mitzeee very loudly she hung up and growled.  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Niamh stifling a laugh.  
"I am going on holiday with the McQueens, for Mercedes hen do next week, going to be hell!" said Mitzeee. Niamh laughed she found it funny because she could imagine the McQueens doing something crazy.  
"You'll find a way to get out of it, become a stagette" said Niamh. Mitzeee frowned at her.  
"What's one of them?" asked Mitzeee. Niamh laughed forgetting Mitzeee didn't know all her slang terms.  
"A stagette is a woman or girl that gatecrashes a stag do and stays" explained Niamh. Mitzeee laughed and nodded. Niamh smiled at her and started to wonder what Eileen and Cheryl had planned.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Niamh woke up early the next morning; she was feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She got up and went through to the living room. Mitzeee was making a drink and when Niamh entered the room she smiled at her.  
"Happy birthday love, want a cuppa?" asked Mitzeee. She gave Niamh a hug and Niamh shook her head.  
"Thank you, I would stop for a cuppa but said I would go back to the flat first thing, having a meal at the dog later if you want to come" said Niamh.  
"Yeah, see you later, I'll give you your present later as well" said Mitzeee. Niamh said her goodbyes and walked to the flat.

As soon as she opened the door of the flat she was greeted with "Happy Birthdays". Niamh sat down on the sofa next to Padraig. Everyone was awake and grinning like Cheshire cats except Brendan who was just smiling looking highly amused. They were up to something she could tell. Eileen dumped a pile of presents and birthday cards on her lap.  
"Open them quickly then we're off to the dog" said Eileen.  
"Why what have you got planned" asked Niamh. Eileen smirked at her but shook her head.  
"It's a surprise now open your presents and cards" said Eileen. Niamh opened the first present and card it was from Padraig he had got her some perfume and a charm bracelet. She put an arm round Padraig and squeezed.  
"Thanks Padraig they are lovely" said Niamh. She got her arm back and opened the next one.  
"Glad you like it that was bought after a month's pocket money saved" said Padraig. Her heart melted when she heard that.

The present and card were from Cheryl she had got her a hoodie. Niamh smiled and thanked her. She opened the rest and thanked them all when she opened there present. Eileen had got her an emerald ring and a chain necklace. Brendan got her a book and it said on the envelope of his card to her "don't open until alone". Lynsey got her a scarf and a matching hat and Declan got her some green ear rings.  
"Thank you everyone" said Niamh smiling.  
"Come on lets go to the dog" said Eileen. Niamh felt like groaning they had something planned, she knew it. She was a low key kind of person like Brendan. However being the only girl her mum always went overboard with her birthdays. She liked her birthday but she didn't like too much fuss. She preferred simple things like a meal or cinema something low beat with family and friends.

They got to the dog and Niamh was about to go in but was stopped by Eileen.  
"Wait a minute Niamh" said Eileen. Cheryl went in quickly beckoning everyone with her everyone went with her expect Brendan and Eileen, Cheryl came out and nodded at Eileen. Oh god they were as subtle as a ten tone brick. They've planned a surprise party of some kind she could so tell "you can go in now". She looked at Brendan he smirked at her looking amused and apologetic in one. They walked in to the dog and everyone shouted surprised. She acted surprised and looked around the room the Costello's were there. Declan, Cheryl, Padraig and Lynsey were stood near the bar. Ste was stood near them with Leah and Lucas. She went over to him and hugged him then picked up the kids and squeezed them tight.

The party got started and all the adults got drinks in. Niamh had received presents from Ste and the kids. She got a pint glass with Cheryl Cole from Ste and a teddy from the kids it was cute. Niamh sat in the corner and she watched everything go on around her. Brendan was talking to Lynsey and Cheryl near the bar while Eileen was talking to Declan at a table, Padraig was talking Ste's ear of at the other end of the room and the kids were playing and were dancing to nonexistent music. Brendan came over to her and sat down.  
"So much for low key" said Niamh. Brendan laughed and put an arm round her shoulders. "I know, before I could stop them they booked the place and were getting everything ready so couldn't stop them also Cheryl wants to impress him over there, forgot his name, been chatting her up in the club last few weeks" said Brendan, he pointed at guy that just walked up to Cheryl. Niamh sipped at her coke.  
"Looks like everyone is having fun" said Niamh. Brendan nodded at her and smiled. Niamh smirked at Ste who was still having his ear talked off by Padraig.

XOXOXOXOX

Niamh spent most of the time mingling with everyone and Mitzeee turned up in the evening to join in the party. It was now night time and the music was on. Cheryl was dancing around with mystery man. She hadn't found out his name yet. She retreated in to the corner and sat down. Padraig sat next to her and leant on her arm. Declan, Lynsey and Eileen were stood near the bar talking. Ste was stood on his own at the end of the bar. Amy had taken the kids home a while ago. Brendan was stood nearby they were eye balling each other.

Cheryl went over to the DJ and Niamh frowned. What was she doing? Brendan and Ste came over to her. Brendan sat the other side of Padraig and Ste sat next to her.  
"Can I have your attention!" said Cheryl in to the microphone. Niamh frowned. The music stopped and the intro of c'est la vie came blearing out the speakers.  
"Oh god she isn't, she isn't, oh god no" said Niamh looking at Cheryl in complete horror. Cheryl got herself ready. Then she started dancing but so badly making Niamh cringe like mad. She covered Padraig's eyes so he didn't see the whole cringe worthy dance. She looked at Brendan he was in hysterics.  
"What's she doing?" asked Ste he was stifling laughter.  
"A dance Cheryl, Lynsey and Lynsey's ex Francis made in their teens, done by one" said Brendan quietly he looked like he had popped a rib from laughing.  
"You knew about this" hissed Niamh. Brendan covered his mouth and laughed harder in to his hand.  
"Yeah I knew, told you she was trying to impress him" said Brendan. Niamh looked at the guy he looked shocked but he had a smirk on his face. Padraig scooted on to her knee and yawned. The dance finished and Niamh sighed in relief. She clapped quickly and put her arm around Padraig's middle and put her head on his shoulder.

She spent the rest of the evening and night sat in the corner with Padraig. She watched people interact and moved her position every so often. Soon Padraig's position on her knee changed and he leant on her. Ste came over and looked at him.  
"You do realise he's fallen asleep" said Ste.  
"Well I had a feeling he had" said Niamh she pulled him round more so she was cradling him. Ste sat down next to her.  
"You enjoyed your day?" asked Ste.  
"Yeah it's been fun, thank you" said Niamh she smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder "I would give you a hug but my arms are in use". Ste nodded at her.  
"I understand" said Ste. Niamh smiled at him and yawned she was getting tired now herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Niamh was in her bedroom finally. Eileen moved rooms so that Niamh could sleep in her own room which Niamh appreciated. Niamh opened Brendan's card finally. It was a custom made one with her and Brendan on the front of the card. She looked inside the card.

To Niamh

Happy birthday my angel, I love having you live with me as I can tell you things I tell nobody else and you know things that not many people know and I love that. Anyway I know you've probably beaten me for letting Cheryl and your mum plan you a party.

Love Dad

Niamh smiled at it. Laid back and fell to sleep felling happy. She loved Brendan so much in a way he had turned in to her best friend as well as her dad which she loved.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next couple of days Eileen got everything packed up and together for them to go back to Dublin. She felt sad in a way because she was used to having them around. She took them to the airport and waved them on to the plane after a very meaningful hug of Padraig.

TBC

A/N: sorry the chapter took so long my cat was really ill and unfortunately today he died and also been busy with getting uni stuff sorted. However thanks for your patients and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter: Niamh/Lynsey/Silas drama and Brendan and Niamh end up at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for the review much appreciated. Sorry I have taken so long. I had writers block but I am cured now by watching some Brendan episodes and then had to get stuff in to prepare for university and moved in so now all sorted let the chapter begin. This chapter Niamh/Lynsey/Silas drama and Brendan and Niamh end up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Niamh was feeling flat now that Eileen and the boys were gone. She had got so used to having them around. Over the next few days Niamh got herself used to them not around. It was strange to begin with because she expected them to pop up or to have Padraig climb on to her lap randomly. She started spending most her time in the club again and spending time with Ste, she also found herself sticking to Lynsey she was worried about her the whole Silas thing was getting her down, Brendan had told him to back off but it hadn't seemed to have worked he was still finding ways into the flat leaving Lynsey sinister messages.

Niamh was sat in the club; it was Ste behind the bar. Rea was sat at the bar to Niamh's annoyance; she'd been sending funny looks to her. She looked at them they were having a heated conversation. Brendan was sat in the office with the door half open. She assumed this was so she could go in and talk to him also so he can summon Ste into the office.

Niamh's phone started to ring she took it out her jean pocket and looked at the caller ID "Declan" flashed on the screen. She answered straight away.  
"Hey you, what do I owe the pleasure" said Niamh smiling automatically.  
"Hi well me and Pad are home alone so ringing up to say hello, say hello Pad" said Declan. "Hello Pad" said Padraig. She was obviously on speakerphone which she liked. She smiled even brighter and laughed.  
"So are you missing me" said Niamh.  
"Yes like crazy mum doesn't let me crawl on to her knee and neither does Declan, only you, dad and Lynsey let me do that now" said Padraig she could hear the pout in his voice.  
"Oh dear Pad, Declan you start being nice or I will make sure the make-up bear comes out" laughed Niamh.

Brendan came through and smiled at her.  
"Tell them I say hi" said Brendan, Niamh nodded at him.  
"Dad says hi" said Niamh she heard the boys laugh and the door open at their end of the phone.  
"Say hello back and say hello to Ste for me" said Padraig Niamh laughed and looked at Ste.  
"They says hi back and say hi to Ste" said Niamh. Ste smiled at her.  
"Say hi back" said Ste. Padraig started waffling on about random things and Niamh could barely understand him. She smiled.  
"Steven I need you work tonight, big party on" said Brendan. Rea threw him daggers which he returned threateningly. Niamh listened to this as well as saying yes to Padraig every so often.  
"No he can't he's going to a party with me" said Rea. Niamh felt a twang of annoyance she had said no for him without Ste being able to answer and she called Brendan controlling.  
"I asked Steven not you, I wouldn't asking if I weren't desperate, please Steven" said Brendan giving Ste an intense look she knew Ste couldn't resist it.  
"Yes I will, when does the shift start?" said Ste. Niamh smiled and carried on listening to Padraig babbling.

"No Ste, you need to realise that he's controlling you because he is a closet queer" shouted Rea. Brendan lunged at Rea and held her arms in a pincer grip, pinning her to the bar.  
"Ring you back, bye" said Niamh quickly getting up and hanging up feeling a big need to calm Brendan down.  
"You shout about my sexuality again with my boys on the phone I will kill you" shouted Brendan. Niamh grabbed at his hands and tried to loosen his grip.  
"I'm really sorry" cried Rea, Niamh sighed and tried even harder to loosen his grip.  
"Dad let go, let me deal with this" said Niamh slowly. She wanted him off her because she could tell the police on him and she didn't want that. Brendan let go and Niamh got in her face without touching her.  
"Your barred stay away from me and my family got it" said Niamh dangerously. Rea nodded and walked off.

Niamh turned round and looked at Brendan he was white and stiff. Niamh cocked her head to the side then remembered it was Seamus's favourite word for him 'queer'. He then hugged her, his head on her shoulder his arms round her just holding on to her. Niamh hugged back hoping beyond hope she could hug the strain and stiffness out of him. She pulled out of the hug first and looked at him.  
"Get yourself of home, Lynsey's probably on her own" said Brendan. Niamh nodded and walked out the club quickly.

XOXOXOXOX

That evening Niamh was sat on the sofa in the flat and Lynsey was sat on the other one with a laptop on her knee. Niamh leant forwards to look at what she was doing. She was on a dating site talking to a random man.  
"Who's that Lynsey?" asked Niamh. She was worried about Lynsey.  
"Silas, he thinks he's playing games with me but it's the other way round" said Lynsey. The worry she had for Lynsey multiplied what if he hurt her.  
"No you can't do that, let me do it" said Niamh. Lynsey shook her head and a tear went down her face.  
"I can't lose you Niamh, he'll play in to my trap just you'll see" said Lynsey. Niamh rolled her eyes she couldn't stop Lynsey it would just make her more secretive and Niamh couldn't lose her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Over the next few days Niamh became more and more worried over Lynsey. She had a gaunt look about her and she looked exhausted. She had begged Lynsey to stop and let her do it but she refused. Niamh was stood in the kitchen she was leant against the cupboard; Cheryl was sat at the kitchen table and Brendan was sat with Cheryl.  
"Did you see Lynsey this morning" asked Niamh  
"No neither do I want to, she won't drop the Silas stuff, I think we should take her for counselling" said Cheryl. The house phone rang and Niamh answered while Brendan and Cheryl started to bicker.  
"Hello" said Niamh into the phone moving in to the hall way.  
"Hi it's Dr James, Lynsey hasn't shown up at work today" said the man down the other end.  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know, bye" said Niamh. She hung up before he could say bye on the other end. Her blood ran cold and she went through to the kitchen.  
"Who was it?" asked Brendan.  
"Lynsey's boss she didn't turn up at work today" said Niamh.

She wringed her hands and paced a little bit trying to think. "We have to find her now". She then ran out the flat and down the stairs. Niamh could hear running footsteps behind her she turned round and saw Brendan.  
"Tell me everything you know" said Brendan. Niamh sighed and told him about the dating site. While she told him she could see his face turning to pure horror. "You didn't tell me because?"  
"She was trusting me and I was going to handle it on my own" said Niamh  
"So if you had both got murdered, what then?" said Brendan. Niamh looked at him apologetically.  
"If my plan had backed fired it would have been me in the firing line not Lynsey, rather me than her, anyway enough on that we split up I ask around the village if anyone has seen her and you go to the dog to see if Silas is there and we meet at the car got it" said Niamh. Brendan nodded and walked off quickly. Niamh asked around and got told by Nancy and Texas that she had gone off on her own to meet someone on the internet.

Niamh ran to the car, Brendan was already there he had a crumpled up note in his hand. "I know where they are, get in" said Brendan he chucked the note to one side and got in the driving seat. Niamh got in the front feeling a bit of a thrill of excitement and a feeling of nerves went through her, the adrenaline pumping around her body. Brendan drove them at top speed to Hollyoaks wood. She could stuff rattling in the back seat and the car smelt funny. She ignored it and focused on keeping it together but vowing to kill Silas if he had hurt her. They got to Hollyoaks woods in no time, there massive bon fire it wasn't lit but it made Niamh's nerves get on edge.  
"Lynsey!" called Niamh she called it several times feeling sick. Brendan was running around the bonfire shouting her name "we split up again, you go left, I go right she can't be too far away" trying to the edge out her voice was difficult and Brendan squeezed her hand before Brendan could say anything though a ringtone rung out in the air they froze. It was coming from the boot. Niamh looked at Brendan and edged closer to the boot of the car. Brendan opened the boot and Niamh saw a black bag looked like a body bag. She put her hand in the bad uncovering part of a head she moved her hand to quick and the head rolled in a sickening position.  
"Rea" breathed Brendan. Niamh felt nausea in the pit of her stomach she looked again and it got worse.  
"Oh god" gulped Niamh starting to feel warm and sweaty. Brendan covered her face again with the bag, backed away and looked at Niamh.

Police cars started arriving and Niamh looked at the police cars. She was starting to feel light headed. She never usually got this squeamish. Ethan came over to the car and looked at them.  
"What have you done Brendan?" said Ethan. He moved the bag of her face and gasped. Niamh nausea got worse and before she knew it she was doubled over being sick on the ground.  
"It's not what you think" gasped Niamh in between retches.  
"Brendan Brady I am arresting you for the murder of Rea Wilson, you have the right to remain silence, anything you do say will be given in evidence if it is later relied on in court" said Ethan. Niamh looked up and watched them hand cuff Brendan.  
"I've been set up!" shouted Brendan angrily "I've been set up" he got put in the police car and driven away leaving only Ethan and two other police officers. She felt drained and sick to the stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Niamh Brady we need you to come in for questioning" said Ethan. His officers attempted to get her up off the ground but she pushed them.  
"I can walk" said Niamh defiantly. She got up and stumbled a little bit but kept her cool as Ethan put her in a second police car.

TBC

Next chapter: Niamh is questioned and has an argument with a close friend


End file.
